


My First and Last everything

by EdellaForeve



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdellaForeve/pseuds/EdellaForeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her boyfriend in a car crash, Bella moved to Fork to live with her dad. But She was shocked to find that her supposedly dead boyfriend was alive and a student in Forks high. But he looked different and refused to recognize her. Would she find out what happened to him and get her happily ever after? Or would she lose him again? CULLENS ARE VAMPIRE..mainly BPOV OR EPOV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES THAT

** My Life **

**BPOV**

 

When I woke up this Friday morning, the first thing I noticed was a horrible smell coming from downstairs.

_What the hell?! It stinks like rotting dead bod!_ I thought.

I was still trying to figure out the smell when I heard my mom calling me "Bella, honey, breakfast is ready." I groaned.

Well, that had to be the reason of the horrible stench. My mom and Breakfast were not a great combination.

My mom, Renee, was an imaginative cook and her experiments were not always edible. Once she actually made anchovy syrup with mushroom pancakes! It was the reason I had learned to cook when I was only ten.

I really didn't want to go through that again. I sent Edward a quick massage.

**Mom's crazy coming out save me** **– Isa**

When he didn't respond right away, I checked the time to saw that it was only six. He had to be sleeping. I felt guilty for interrupting his sleep.

Just then, my phone chimed in an incoming message.

**Your knight in shiny silver Volvo will be there in a moment My Lady** **…..EDDIE**

I chuckled quietly at his antic. Your _knight in Shiny Silver Volvo_! Really?!

Edward or Eddie, as I called him, was my best friend of 17 years and boyfriend of 4 years. We had known each other since we were only one year old and had been pretty much inseparable since then.

When I was only one, my parents had gotten divorced. My mom had escaped my gloomy birth town named Forks with me and had come to live here in Jacksonville. My mom, being the outgoing one, had formed a friendship with Edward's mom, Aunt Elizabeth. So by default Edward and I had towed along and become best friends.

When we were 13 Edward had asked me out. Since, I could never say no to him and there was this tiny bit fact that I had always found him attractive –I agreed. After six months of dating, on his fourteenth birthday Edward officially asked me to be his girlfriend _ in front of our parents! I, being the sucker for Edward (No pun intended) said yes with only one condition that he would never stop being my best friend. He was more than willing to agree to that.

_We will always be each other's best friend, no matter what._

"Bella" she called again.

"Coming, give me a minute to freshen up." I quickly answered before, she actually bragged into my room. I wouldn't put it past her. Patience was not one of her many talents.

**\----MF &LE-----**

 

While brushing my teeth, I looked my reflection in mirror. I was just average looking with plain brown eyes and hair. My skin was too pale to consider normal, even though I had spent my whole life in The Sunshine State. Although, Edward said I had beautiful boobs, long legs and my eyes are beautiful like melted chocolate. But he was supposed to tell me that after all he was my boyfriend. 

And, Edward was anything but average. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, prettiest shade of bronze hair, straight nose, angular jaw, high cheek bone, soft lips, beautiful crooked smile, broad shoulder, hard muscular chest, well defined six-pack...

I shook my head to clear my thought before I actually started to drool. Trying to not think about Edwards naked body (and what I could do to the said body), I went to take a shower.

As hot water cascade down my body and clearing my head a little in process, I realized it wasn't just physically we were so out of league. Our personalities were also completely different.

I was shy, often socially awkward. I was a good student but never the top of class. I was not an athlete or musical or artistic or anything to brag on. There was nothing special about me.

But Edward, He was smart, funny, caring, sometime a little crazy but responsible. He always handled himself with grace and confidence. He had been the top of class since elementary school. He was also a good painter and piano player.

He was everything I wasn't.

But, for some unfathomable reason he loved me. I knew he did. I had never doubted that. We might be so different from each other but we knew each other better than anyone.

And, I knew in every cell of my body that he loved me as much as I loved him – unconditionally and irrevocably.

When I was done with shower, I wrapped a towel around me and blow-dry my hair (not so eager to go down stair). After my hair was completely dry I went to my room and decided to kill some time by getting dressed up. That didn't take as much time as I would have liked, since I didn't do any make-up. I hated make-up.

I usually wore shorts but today opted to wear one of my few skirts and my favorite sleeveless, white lace blouse. The blouse had a wide V-neck and under the burst elastic was woven. I usually liked my hair down (so, did Edward!) but today I pulled it back in a high ponytail, since it was pretty hot out here in June. My only jewelries were a pair of simple drop earrings and the heart shaped locket which held a tiny photo of him and on opposite side inscription of our initials.

The locket was a gift from Edward on our second Valentine's Day as a couple – the day he said he was in love with me for the first time. I never took it off. It was actually only half part of the locket; the other half Edward always wore around his neck, which held a tiny photo of me and our initials. These two joined to make a complete heart.

_"Two halves of a whole- just like us"_ He had said.

**\-----MF &LE-----**

 

After I had stalled as much as I could, I slowly went down the stairs – already dreading what was to come.

And, sure enough, the horrible stench grew more pronounced near the kitchen. I noticed that Phil was already siting on a dining chair with a grimace on his face.

He was famous baseball player. Three years ago Phil had come to live across the street from Edward and met my mom in Masen's New Year party. They had instantly hit it off, even though he was few years younger than mom, and last September they got married. Phil had always been nice to me, but he was more my mom's husband than my stepfather.

But that was not what made me stop on my track. In front of him, placed on the table, plates of what looks like mud pancakes and completely black bacon. My eyes widened in horror at the sight.

I picked one of the mud pancakes, noticing it was the source of the smell, and asked with dread, "What is it?"

"It's a chicken pancake" Mom answered me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and placed it back in the plate. Chicken pancakes! Gross!

"Since you like chicken I thought you would like it." She explained to me.

"All right what's going on? Why are you trying to butter me up?" I couldn't take the suspense any more.

I hope she wasn't planning on doing something crazy. My mom always came up with crazy ideas.

She looked a lot like me except her blue eyes and red hair. But that was where our similarities ended. While I was the responsible adult, she always had been harebrained and reckless childe. She was a kindergarten teacher, but she could be more immature than her students. I had spent my whole life taking care of her, guiding her. It was good thing Phil seemed to be a pro at handling her.

"Why don't you take a sit? We can talk over the breakfast." She told me, stalling.

I cringed at the word breakfast, but Phil shot me a pleading look. So, I sighed and did as she had said.

She placed a mud…I mean a _chicken pancake_ on each our plates and took a sit near Phil.

"Well?" I asked not touching the pancake.

"We have something to tell you." She trailed off looking at Phil, then at me. I raised my eyebrow and told her to continue. "Phil is going on a trip tomorrow." she bit her lower lip and looked down, looking ashamed.

I was confused. There was nothing new about that. He always traveled a lot. Unless...

"You want to go with him." I concluded, finally getting the mystery.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone." she answered looking troubled.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom I'll be fine. I have Edward and Aunt Elizabeth."

"So, you don't mind?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Don't worry about me, mom. You go have fun with Phil"

"Thank you, Honey. I was so worried." She said. She looked so relieved that I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Will you guys be back for Edward's birthday. It's after two week." The last bit of information was for mom's benefit.

"Yes, we will be back then .We will be gone for a week only. Now, eat your breakfast." I tried not to grimace.

Just then the calling bell rang.

He really was _my knight in shiny silver Volvo_!

"That must be Edward. I have to go. "

"But, honey, you still have one hour before school?"

I tried to come up with an excuse, "Well…uh ... you see today is the last day of us as a junior. So…We are going to school early… to enjoy it while it last." I internally groaned at my horrible lying skill. Phil tried to hide his laugh with a cough.

"See you later" I quickly grabbed my bag and ran before she asked for any further explanation.

**\------MF &LE------**

 

I wrenched the door open, ridiculously eager to escape mom's cocking and, if I was being honest, to see him.

And, there he stood – my personal miracle – looking perfect as always.

As soon as I open the door his beautiful face scrunched up. “God! What is this nasty smell?" He asked plugging his nose in between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Chicken pancakes" I deadpanned.

His eyes became wide as soccer ball, before he shook his head, chuckling “You were right. This is crazy."

"Talk about it." I snorted and walked to car.

He shook his head, again, before opening the passenger door for me. He liked to do this kind of thing. He could be such a gentleman, sometime.

He went around to driver side and handed me a bag. Curiously, I looked inside the bag and instantly, fell in love with him some more!

He has brought me chocolate chips waffle!

"Thank you! You're the best friend and best boyfriend in the world. I love you, Eddie." I reached over and placed a quick kiss on his lips, before devouring my waffles.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, pleased that he made me happy. "Well, I thought you are going to need something to lift your mood after your mom's recent cooking adventure. And what can be better than chocolate chips waffle?" He knew about my mom's cooking skills too. He had been a victim to it many times.

"You are right." I mumbled after taking a large bite of one waffle. It was perfect with extra chocolate chips and butter, just the way I like it. I instantly knew that he had made it himself.

Edward had also learned cooking with me, even though they had a cook and his mom was an amazing cook. Once I asked him the reason.

"Isa, if you going to take care of your mom, there have to be someone to take care of you." he had told me, as if it was the simplest fact in the world.

And, he did take care of me, in every way possible.

He turned on the CD player, before starting the car. Soon, the soft music of Clair De Lune filled the car. It was our favorite song. It was something we both had in common; we both liked classic music and books. That and we both could be very stubborn.

I was on my second waffle when I happened to notice the speedometer of the car. "Good Lord, why are you always in such a hurry? Slow down." I shouted

"Relax, Isa." He rolled his eyes, still not slowing.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"We are not going to crash." He turned to smile crookedly at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I fumed "Charlie is a cop, remember? I was raised to obey traffic law."

He rolled his eyes again, but this time slowed down. "Happy?" he sighed.

"Almost" He was still going at eighty miles per hour.

"Just wait until I make my own car. It's going to be the fastest car in the world" He announced proudly.

Cars and speed were something Edward really loved. He even had his own garage at home, where he could spend hours tinkering with car engines.

It was his dream to be a mechanical engineer and make fastest car in the world, which, I know, he will. He was the smartest and the most stubborn person I've ever meet. If he had decided he would make fastest car, then he would!

“I will see your car if you don't get us killed with your lunatic driving." I informed him. He just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything

"By the way, I have some news." I said breaking the silence after few seconds.

"Shoot."

"Phil, going on a trip for a week and Mom is going with him this time."

"That means you will be all alone?" He frowned.

“I will be fine, Edward."

“I don't like it. Why don't you come and live with us for the week?"

“That’s unnecessary. Did you forget that I live just across the street, now?"

"Still, what’s the problem in staying with us? It's not like you have never stayed in our home." He was right. I had, probably, spent more time in his home than my own. I even had half of his closet for me.

Then he got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Or, are you afraid to _share a bed_ with me, Isa?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

I blushed at the way he emphasized on the words _'share a bed'_ "Fine I'll stay in your house, but you have to ask your mom." I mumbled

“Like, she is going to say no!" He quipped "I swear, sometime, she loves you more than she loves me."

I rolled my eyes; as if there is anything she loves more than him! But, I smiled anyway. Because Aunt Elizabeth always treated me like her own child. And, the truth was she was more of a mother to me than Renee. She had always been there for me, when my own mom couldn't. When I got sick as a child she would take care of me staying up all night, because my reckless scattered brained mom couldn't. When mom went to her job, she would look after me. So, even though I loved my mom like crazy, I was closer to her than mom.

"So, are you excited for the summer?” I asked to change the subject.

"Yes, except for the part where you have to leave me" a frown marred his beautiful face.

I hated that part of the summer too .Every summer I had to spend one month in Forks with my father until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers my dad, Chief Charlie Swan, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. Still, two week away from him felt like an eternity.

I hated Forks. I hated the constant rain and the small town mentality. More so I hated it because it had kept me away from Edward.

"Edward…."

"I know. I know .He is your father so you have to go and two week is better than a month. It doesn't mean I've to like it."

"It's not like I like it." I whispered

"I know" he whispered just as softly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Rest of the drive was silent. But the silence is not an uncomfortable one. With Edward things were never awkward or uncomfortable. Everything was easy and natural. As if, I was born to be with him, to love him.

**\-----MF &LE------**

 

Since we had left early and with his insane driving we arrived at school 40 minute before first class started.

After killing the engine he turned to me and gave me another mischievous look “I like your top, by the way. Though..." he trailed off blatantly staring at my chest. Before saying "I think you will look more beautiful without it."

My whole face flamed instantly. "Lair" I mumbled, blushing.

"I'm not. Did you forget that I have seen you naked? So I would know."

If possible I blushed even harder, hearing him say so bluntly that he had seen me naked. I was sure, by then, my face would put tomato to shame. That made him smile bigger. It was, probably, his favorite hobby making me look like a tomato.

An idea formed in mind to turn the table on him. He must have noticed the change in my face because he arched an eye brow as if to ask _‘what are you up to?’_

I just gave him a very sweet smile and opened my seat belt before whispering in his ear in my best seductive voice. "I was thinking, maybe, I should thank you properly, for the delicious waffles."

I heard him shallow, before asking in a husky voice, "And, how are you going to do that?"

I placed few kisses on his jaw before sucking his earlobe into my mouth. I heard him let out a small moan. _This is working!_ I thought evilly before leaning even closer, almost kissing his ear and whispered "By making your favorite Lasagna tonight for dinner.” With that I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of car before he had a chance to reply.

By the time, he realized what happened I was already half way across the parking lot, laughing.

"That's not fair, Swan!" I heard him almost whine. That made me laugh even harder.

I was still chuckling when he caught up to me in school hall. The look on his face was priceless! That made me crack up again.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom. Before I could say anything, he pressed me against a wall and crushed his mouth to mine. One of his hands trailed upward under my top and cupped my breast through my bra while the other trailed to my hair keeping my mouth secured to his. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

When it became extremely difficult to breathe I unwillingly pulled my mouth away. But his mouth didn't leave my skin. He trailed his mouth down my throat all the while he kept kneading my breasts. After sometime he let go of my breast. I was about to protest, when I felt the said hand reached behind me and snap open my bra and he pulled my mouth back to his. He roughly massaged my bare breasts while kissing me hard.

I didn't know for how long we have been making out, when he slowed down the kiss before whispering against my lips “That was just a trailer. Wait till I get you alone this afternoon. I am going to make you forget your own name, I promise.” He gave my breasts one last squeeze before pulling away from me, completely.

"I'll see you at locker room." He called over his shoulder and left the room, as if nothing happened.

_That little bastard!_

I was still cursing him silently and trying to get my breathing under control, when the warning bell rang. I quickly did my bra clasp and straighten my cloths, while I curse him some more.

_God! I hope don't look like I was just making out with my boyfriend_. I did a quick pray before leaving the empty class room.

That jerk was waiting for me in front of my locker, looking way too smug for my liking. "You okay there, Isa." He asked, giving me a TOO innocent smile.

I just give him my meanest glare before wrenched open my locker to grab my things. I heard him chuckled. That made me angrier, so I just gave him another glare and walked to my class without waiting for him. He followed behind me, still laughing!

_The nerve of that boy!_ I fumed and did my best to ignore him.

Since, this year we had only first period English, lunch, and AP biology together, except for the brief time he walked me to my classes, I didn't get to see him much until lunch. So, by the time it was lunch hour my anger was pretty much forgotten and I was missing him.

As soon as lunch bell rang I quickly grab my bag and almost ran to door. He was waiting for me on the hall leaning against the wall. When he saw me his face broke into a wide grin. Without thinking I return his smile and hugged him.

"I saw that you are not angry anymore." He asked, teasingly.

I pulled away and scowled him playfully "Oh, I'm still very angry."

"Is there anything I can do to make you happy again?" he played along.

I pretend to think before saying with false enthusiasm, “I got it!" “You have to buy me my favorite lunch and....keep the promise you had made this morning."

He groaned at the last part, before saying in strained voice "You can count on that, Isa." I just giggled

We didn't have many friends. Alright! We didn't have any friends except each other. So, during lunch we sat in our usual table of two talking, joking, and teasing.

**\-----MF &LE-----**

 

The rest of school hours passed in a blur. And in no time we were in his car heading back to home.

"My house or yours?" He asked suggestively.

"Yours. Phil and mom must be home, packing." I explained to him, eager to be alone with him.

He nodded his head and drove toward his home. It was a huge three story building. They even had their own privet beach in backyard. It was not a surprise, though. Edward was from a very rich and high class family. His dad, Edward Masen Senior, was a well-known lawyer in Jacksonville and had his own law farm. His mom, Elizabeth Masen, was a famous architect. So, in a word, his family was loaded.

It was unfair how some people have everything: the Money, Look and Brain.

Their butler/driver George opened the door for us. Inside Aunt Elizabeth greeted us with warm hugs. She was always affectionate and motherly.

"Hello, Bella dear, how was the school?" She asked me lovingly.

"Hello, Aunt Elizabeth. The school was same, I guess." I answered; shrugging.

"Are you two hungry? Would you like something to eat?" She asked us.

"No, I'm not." Edward replied, looking at me.

"I'm not hungry either." I shrugged

"Alright ask Merry to make something for you if you get hungry." Merry was their cook and/ or maid.

"Are you going somewhere, mom?" Edward asked. That was when I notice she was wearing a formal suit, instead of her usual dresses.

"Yes, I have a meeting with a client.” She usually worked at home unless there was client meeting or something.

"Oh. Well, best of luck, Mom." He kissed her cheek. He was such a mamma's boy.

"Thank you, Son." She smiled and kissed his cheek, too.

"Oh! Mom, Aunt Renee is going on trip with Phil for a week. Will it be alright if Isa spend the week in our home, so she won't be alone?" He asked, giving his mom a very innocent smile.

She gave me a soft smile and said gently, "Of course, dear you can stay here as long as you want. This is your home too."

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth."

"Alright I'm leaving. Stay out of trouble and be safe." On the last part she gave Edward a pointed look. I saw the tips of his ear became very red.

"Don't worry Aunt Elizabeth. I'll make sure he won't put the house into fire." I said, thinking she must be talking about the incident where Edward almost got us killed in fire. I saw Edward gave me a strange look.

"I'm sure you will dear." She gave me the same look as Edward and shook her head before kissing both of our foreheads. After saying her goodbye we headed upstairs to Edward's suite.

Yes, Edward did have his own suite .The whole third floor of the house renovated into a suite for Edward. It was a gift from his parents for his fourteenth birthday. His mom designed it herself. There he had his personal bed room, bathroom, study room, gym, music room, art studio. He even had his own drawing room.

As soon as we entered his suite he locked the door and pinned me against the drawing room wall. He didn't even wait for us to go to bedroom!

"You aren't gonna waste any time, are you?" I asked teasingly, breathlessly; as he yanked my top over my head and snapped open my bra.

"Well, we don't have much time to waste. I have a promise to keep." He said, while he removed his own shirt and pants and I did a quick work with my skirt and underwear.

Needless to say, he made good on his promise. He made me forget my own name.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.   
> I hope you liked the story so far.   
> > Thank you for reading.


	2. The begning of end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN TWILIGHT. THE RIGHT BELONGS TO SM.  
> A.N: This chapter going to do a time jump and start on Edward’s birthday. I hope you like it.

**CHAPTER 2**

  
I was in the kitchen, making Edward’s favorite blueberry pie. It was Edward’s birthday. Like every year, we – mean Phil, mom, his parents, Edward and I – were going to have a birthday dinner in his home. At least that was what I thought.  
I thought about last night as I placed the pie inside oven.  
Like every year, last night at 12 am I had called my boyfriend to wish him a happy birthday. And, he was so touched by it that he sneaked into my room to thank me properly. It was almost 2 am when he was satisfied that he had thanked me enough and left my house.  
My mind was so caught up the way he kissed and touched me until I fell apart into his arm that the shrill sound of my phone startled me. I checked the caller ID to saw that it was from Aunt Elizabeth.  
I answered before it went to voicemail. “Hello Aunt Elizabeth”.  
“Hello Bella. Can you come here, now? This year, we are going to have a birthday lunch, instead of dinner.” She said before I can say anything else.  
“Sure, we will be there in half an hour. I just need to finish the pie. But, what’s about Uncle Masen?” I asked. Mr. Masen never left his office from 7 am to 7 pm – not even on birthdays or holidays.  
So, I was a little surprised at her answer. “He is home.” She said. But her voice was a little strained.  
“Is everything alright? You sound a bit worried.” I asked.  
“Yes, everything is fine. You will know it yourselves, anyway. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”  
“Bye.” She cut the phone before I can reply. I was starting to get worried myself.  
The pie needed to bake for another thirty minute. I went to living room and told mom and Phil about the change of plan. They were also surprised like me. I went my room to change. Since it’s his birthday I decided to wear a simple royal blue dress. Blue was Edward’s favorite color. The dress had a screw neckline with cap sleeves and its skirt had A-line silhouette and ended just above my knee – absolutely modest for a family affair. To go with it I choose a narrow black belt and a pair of black flats with ankle straps. I simply let my hair down. When I came downstairs the pie was ready. I took it out of oven and placed it in a plate to take with me.

**-MF &LE-**

  
“Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, Miss Bella, please come in.” George opened the door for us.  
We saw that Mr. Edward Masen Senior was already sitting in the drawing room.  
He was an honest and hard working man. He loved his family more than his life. But, due to his work, he couldn’t spend much time with his family.  
Edward never said anything about it but, I could tell, he really missed his father.  
“Mr. Masen what a surprise! Did you come early to spend the day with Edward?” Phil asked.  
But, judging by his expression, I don’t think that was the case. Aunt Elizabeth confirmed my suspicion after few seconds.  
“Actually, this evening, Mr. Mason and I are going on a business trip to Italy.” Aunt Elizabeth replied, coming out of kitchen.  
“But it is Edward’s birthday. Shouldn’t you spend it with him?” My mom, never the one for tact, asked. They both grimaced.  
“Mom!” I chided her.  
“I’m going to my office. Call me when lunch is ready.” Mr. Masen said and went to his office.  
“I should take the pie into kitchen.” I told them to break the awkward silence.  
“Of course, dear, come with me. Renee, Mr. Dwyer, please, make yourself comfortable.” She asked them politely.  
“George, tell Edward that Bella is here.” She told him as I follow her to kitchen.  
Merry seemed pretty busy in kitchen. I saw her took a lasagna out of oven. It was Aunt Elizabeth’s special lasagna – one of his favorites. It appeared like they are trying to butter him up ……or cheer him up.  
“Do you need any help?” I asked them.  
“No, thank you.” Merry declined politely.  
“When are you leaving for Italy?” I asked to Aunt Elizabeth.  
She frowned. “We have flight at 5 pm, so we have to leave for airport around 4.” She said unhappily.  
“He is really upset, isn’t he?” I asked – though, I already knew the answered.  
“Yes. But we have to go. This trip is really important for Mr. Masen.” She pleaded for me to understand.  
“I understand.” And, I did. If she had agreed to leave Edward on his birthday it must have been pretty important.  
“We would have taken him with us but we are going to be busy and he will be all alone. I don’t want that. Here, at least, he will have you with him.” She explained.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he is okay.” I assured her.  
“I know you will.” She smiled a real smile this time.  
“Isa, you are here.” We all turned our head when we heard Edward.  
He was standing at the kitchen door way. When our eyes met he gave me a beautiful crooked smile, which made me smile in return.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t come in the morning. I over slept my alarm.” I explained.  
He walked into kitchen and wrapped his arms around me. “I know. I read your message and I woke up pretty late myself.” He said, giving me a wink. I blushed and giggled – thinking about last night.  
We both looked up, when his mom cleared her throat loudly, to see his mother and Merry looked uncomfortable. I pulled away from him quickly. I forgot that his mom was also there!  
When he noticed his mother, his smile faltered. I didn’t like. It was his birthday. He was supposed to happy – not sad.  
His mother seemed to notice that too, because she smiled sadly and said. “Why don’t you kids go to drawing room and do something? I’ll call you when lunch is ready.”  
I nodded and left the kitchen with Edward.  
After twenty minute, Merry announce that the lunch was ready. We all went to dining room and took our chair and waited for his dad to arrive.  
He came out of his office with an envelope in his hand. After taking his sit he handed the envelope to Edward.  
“What is it?” Edward asked.  
“It’s your recommendation letter. You are joining the farm this Monday. It will be good experience for you when you will go to law school.”  
Oh! This is not a good idea. I groaned internally.  
It was one of the reasons for their constant fight. Edward’s dad wanted him to be a lawyer and take over their law farm and Edward didn’t even want to be a lawyer.  
I saw Edward’s one hand turn into fist around the edge of table while he pinched the bridge of his nose with other hand. He grounded his teeth before saying through them, “I told you I don’t want to be lawyer.”  
“Why not?” His father asked him sternly.  
That seemed to snap his control. He stood up, throwing his chair to ground. “BECAUSE, I DON’T WANT LEAVE ISA OR OUR CHILDREN ALONE ON THEIR BIRTHDAYS” He growled at his father and left the room.  
I was too shocked to be embarrassed at the fact that he talk about us having children in front of our parents. He had never spoken like this, especially to his parents. He had a bit of temper but he was never disrespectful to elders. He must have been really upset.  
Everyone seemed to be in the same state of shock, too.  
“I’m going to see if he is alright.” I told no one in particular.

**-MF &LE-**

  
I went straight to the music room – already knew was there. And sure enough, he was sitting on piano bench playing some angry tune.  
I walked into the room and sat next to him on the bench. I combed his hair through my fingers to calm him down – it always worked.  
After some time he stopped playing and leaned into my hand.  
“How many?” I asked to distract him.  
“Huh?” He looked confused.  
“You said our children. How many do you mean by ‘children’, exactly? You aren’t thinking about dozens of children, are you?” I explained, only half joking last part, I wouldn’t put it past him.  
“Not really. I was thinking about two dozen actually.” He said with a serious expression.  
“Two dozen?!” I screamed, horrified.  
That, finally, made him laugh. I couldn’t even pretend to be mad at him while he was so carefree and happy – especially, not after today’s drama. So, I joined him. We laughed so hard that tears came into our eyes.  
“You should have seen your face! It was priceless!” He gasped out between his laughter.  
“Seriously, tell me how many?” I asked after we calmed down. I was a little curious. I didn’t know he thought about those stuffs.  
“Two. A boy and girl.” He answered.  
“I’m okay with two. But we will have them only after we finished college and have jobs – preferably, after marriage.” I told him.  
“I agree to wait till we are ready to have babies. But …”He trailed off.  
“But?” I prompted  
He took a deep breath and said, “I want us to get married right after high school.”  
I was shocked. I had not expected that. I mean, yeah, I knew we were going to marry someday. However, right after high school?!  
“That was unexpected.” I said truthfully.  
“Why? I thought you wanted to marry me?” He paled.  
“I want to marry you. I just thought we will do that when we are …..I don’t know….thirty or something.”  
“Why does it matter if we are thirty or eighteen, if we are going to marry after all?” He asked looking confused.  
It mattered; because at thirty we would have finished college and had jobs. Smart and responsible people wouldn’t get involved in serious relationship until they were thirty. At least that was what my mom told me.  
But, Edward and I had been involved in a serious relationship since we were thirteen and we were doing just fine. I know that I was never going to want anyone but Edward.  
So did our age really matter, if we are going to marry after all?  
No, I realized, it didn’t matter to me. But, our parents?  
“Isa?” Edward’s worried voice brought me out of my thought.  
“No, our age doesn’t matter to me. But our parents, what if they thought we are making a mistake? My parents are strictly against teenage marriage after their own failed example. I don’t want to disappoint them, Edward. I want them to be happy on our wedding and give us their blessing.” I told him honestly.  
His forehead creased in a frown.  
“So if I manage to convince our parents, you won’t have any problem with marrying me next summer.” He finally said, thoughtfully.  
“I’ll be honored.” I told him softly.  
“Then don’t worry about our parents. I’ll handle them.” He said, grinning.  
“Speaking of parents, you were rude to your dad.” I told him sternly.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just….” He trailed off taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what I expected. I should have known that work is the more important to him. Do I even mean anything to him?” He spoke, getting louder with each word.  
“That’s not true. He loves you, you know.” I whispered.  
“I know,” he whispered, after few seconds. “I just wish he would spend some time with me. The least he could do, spend my birthday with him. However, the business trip is more important. He is even taking mom with him this time.”  
“This must be really important Edward; otherwise, your mom wouldn’t have agreed to leave on your birthday.” I tried to reason with him.  
“It doesn’t mean I have to like it. On top of that, he wants me to join his work.” He vented.  
“Edward he is doing this for you – for your future.”  
“But I don’t want to be a lawyer I want to be a mechanical engineer.”  
“Have you ever told him that?” I pointed out.  
“No” he mumbled.  
I raised my eyebrow. “Then, how would he know? He is not a mind reader, Edward. If you want him to understand, you have to talk to him.”  
“When does he have time to talk?” He scoffed.  
I have no answered to that, because he never had time to talk. He was always busy with his work.  
“You still need to say sorry to him.” I finally mumbled.  
“You are right.” He said with a sigh.  
“Let’s go downstairs, then.” I stood up and hold out my hand for him. “Your mom has made your favorite lasagna. If you don’t come downstairs I will eat everything.” I threatened him playfully.  
“Not a chance. You are not touching my lasagna.” With that he ran for the door. I followed behind him, laughing.

**-MF &LE-**

  
When we arrived at kitchen everyone looked at him like he was going to attack them. Edward grimaced before apologizing to his father.  
The rest of lunch and afternoon passed without any drama. We gave Edward his gifts and chatted. Even Uncle Masen, for once, didn’t head to his office. But, there was still some tension between him and his father.  
Before we knew it was 4 in afternoon – time for his parents’ departure. That dampened his mood even more.  
“Bye, Elizabeth. Have fun in Italy. I wish I could go to Italy.” My mom told her wistfully. I face- palmed internally at my mom’s silliness.  
“We can go Italy this Christmas, Renee.” Phil said before wrapping his hands around her waist.  
“Really!? Oh! Phil! Thank you!” she squealed before kissing his cheek.  
“Luggage is placed in the car, Sir” George informed Edward’s dad.  
That gave me an idea to cheer Edward up. I remembered he was upset that his father never had time to talk. Maybe that was what he needed – some time to talk with his father. I hoped it would work.  
“Edward, why don’t drop your parents in airport, today?” I asked him timidly.  
I don’t think he had ever done something like that – especial with his dad. George always took his parents to airport.  
“Why?” Edwards asked, surprised.  
“Because………. I need his help.” I lied  
“I can help you.” He said, shrugging.  
“No, you can’t help.”  
“What are you doing, that I can’t help you?” He narrowed his eyes.  
“I have planned… a surprise for you….So….you can’t help me. If you help me then it won’t be surprise anymore.” I lied. But no one was fooled.  
He narrowed his eyes and looked deep into my eyes – it was like he was reading my mind or something. His eyes widened suddenly before they softened. “OH!” I knew that he knew what I was up to.  
“Isa….” he started but I caught him up “Please, for me.” I pleaded him.  
“Alright.” He sighed and turned to his dad. “Can I?”  
“Sure. That’s fine.” His dad told him and gave me a soft smile.  
Aunt Elizabeth hugged me and whisper in my ear. “Thank you.” I guess I was not as subtle as I thought.  
“Take care of each other.” She told both Edward and me.  
“We will.” We replied at the same time.  
As I told them goodbye, I didn’t know then that it was our last goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I’m sorry it takes me so long to update. I’m a teacher and, also working on my college degree. So I can’t update regularly. I’ll try to update once a week, but no guaranty.  
> Thank you for the review and support.  
> Please review and let me know my mistakes and how you liked it.  
> Thank you for reading.


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Twilight. The right belongs to SM.  
> A.N. - It was Edward’s 18th birthday and Bella will be 18 this September.

**BPOV**

  
“Isa and our children, huh?” Mom asked.  
I pretended to be clueless “I don’t know what you are talking about?”  
But my blush gave me away. She smirked before saying “Just tell me you two are being safe.”  
Instantly my cheeks got hotter. “Mom! We aren’t doing anything.” I lied.  
“You two think you are too smart, aren’t you? Do you think you can hide from us your afternoon activities, what you do in sleepovers and Edward sneaking into your room in midnight?” She snorted while Phil tried to hide his laugh with a cough and I swear even Merry and George smirked.  
My eyes widened at her implication. “When you said us?”  
“I mean all of us.” She said giggling.  
They all knew that Edward and I were doing……… that?!  
I flushed a shade of deeper red before trying to explain. “Mom……I….Uh….Edward……We……..” was all I could manage.  
This time, Phil didn’t even try to hide his laugh and I am hundred percent sure George and Merry snickered.  
This was beyond embarrassing. I wished the ground to open up and shallow me whole.  
When Mom had gotten her laughter under control she said, “Oh! God! You should see your face! It’s priceless!” She started laughing again.  
“How come you never said or did anything?” I asked when I finally got my voice back.  
“What was there to say? It’s not like we could do anything to stop you two. We would rather pretend we don’t know anything and give you your privacy than have you two sneak behind our back.”  
Well, I couldn’t argue with that. After all, what was there to talk? We would have probably found a way to go behind their back, anyway. Didn’t we think we were doing exactly that?  
“Wait!” Suddenly something else got my attention. “Give you Privacy? Is that why they made a suite for Edward?”  
“Yes.”  
“But we weren’t doing anything when we were fourteen?” It sounded like a question.  
Because, when we were fourteen we were defiantly doing something.  
My mom seemed to understand that too. “Ugh! I don’t want details. Just, be safe. I would rather you wait to finish college and get married before adding babies in the equation.” she groaned.  
The mention of marriage brought back the memory of this afternoon – when Edward had said he wanted to marry me next summer.  
She must have seen something on my face, because she narrowed her eyes before asking, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”  
For a moment I debated to lie. But there was no point, sooner or later she was going to know. I might as well get this over with. I hope she won’t react too badly.  
I took a deep breath before rushing the words out, “Edwardwantstomarrymenextsummer.”  
She frowned and said, “Can you repeat yourself? Maybe a bit slower this time”  
I took another deep breath and said in a steady voice this time “Edward wants to marry me next summer.”  
“But, what do you want?” She frowned.  
“When he will ask me I want to say yes.” I said without missing a bit.  
I waited for her to start lecturing me what a life altering mistake I was about to make by deciding to get married so young. Early marriage was higher up in her blacklist than boiling live puppies.  
So I was more than a little surprised when she squealed and hugged me. “I’m so happy for you. My baby girl is getting married next summer. Wait! Next summer!?” She shrieked last part.  
For a moment I thought that she had finally come to her sense and would throw a hissy fit. But I was soon proved to be wrong.  
“We have got so much to do in so little time; select a theme, wedding card selection, order a cake, the dress……..” She went on. I swear my jaw almost touched the floor.  
“Calm down, Honey. We still have one year.” Phil tried to calm her down.  
“Exactly! We have only one year.” She was almost frantic.  
“Back up a second, Mom.” I finally found my voice. “You didn’t understand. Edward and I decided to marry next summer.” I said each word as if she was mentally competent. Though, I felt like one myself.  
“I understood that, Honey.” She told me, still grinning and looking insanely happy.  
“Then, why are you so happy? You don’t even appear to be surprised.”  
“Oh, I’m surprised, alright. I’m surprised you decide to wait until finish high school, instead of getting married on your 18th birthday.” She said, chuckling. I was starting to wonder if I was still in my bed and having some bizarre dream. Or, maybe some alien species had possessed my mom.  
“Are you really my Mom?” I asked, bewildered.  
“Yes, of course I’m your mom, Silly.”  
“Then, why aren’t you behaving like her?”  
“Did you expect me to be angry? And I’m guessing it’s because of the things I have said about marriage and stupidity – and I’m not taking them back – but you need to understand that those things specifically applied to me. You are a different person than me Bella. Commitment was never your problem sweetie. You have a better chance at making this work than most forty- year -olds I know.” She laughed, again. “My little middle-aged child. Lucky you seem to have found another old soul.”  
“So, you don’t think I’m making a humongous mistake?”  
“No, I don’t think you are making a mistake, Bella. You are making the best decision for you. You two always have a connection – like nothing I’ve ever witnessed – even when you were only toddlers. And, if you have something so pure and beautiful like this you shouldn’t let it go.” She told me softly.  
Her words brought tears into my eyes – but it was tears of happiness. “Thank you, Mom. You have no idea how much it means to have your support.”  
“Now, don’t start the water work.” She scolded me, though her eyes were also a little wet.  
“I don’t suppose you are coming home, now?” She asked.  
“No, I can’t leave him alone, Mom. He needs me, now.”  
“Alright Phil and I are leaving. I need to start on wedding planning. Bye.”  
“Mom, he hasn’t even proposed me.”  
“But, he will.” She grabbed Phil’s hand and almost dragged him out of the house.  
I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I hope the rest of our parents take the news with half as much enthusiasm. Because Edward and Mom’s words painted a very happy immediate future in my mind and now that I caught glimpse of that future I wanted it more than ever.  
“Miss Bella?” George’s gentle voice brought me out of my daydream. I turn around to saw that he and merry were looking at me with an amused expression.  
“What?” I blushed. I had a feeling that he had been calling my name for some time.  
“I asked what I can do for you.” He told me, trying to hide his smirk.  
I looked at him at him questioningly – not getting why he was supposed to do anything for me.  
“You said you need my help. Or, was that an excuse?” He asked, still amused.  
Oh! To be honest, at first it was just an excuse but, now, a surprise for Edward seemed like a good idea. After today’s drama he needed something special.  
But the problem was I had absolutely no idea what to do for him. I mean, yeah, we had gone on dates but Edward had always planned those to shower me with attention – which was the reason I needed, more than ever, to return the favor and lavish him with attention, for once.  
Edward was not a complicated person. He could find happiness in simple things……..as long as that included me! That gave me the perfect idea – a romantic date night!

**- --MF&LE-\--**

“OUCH!” I yelped.  
“Miss Bella, are you okay?” Merry asked. George and Merry both looked worried.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Just a paper cut.” I told her breathing through my mouth. I could already smell the salt and rusty smell of blood. My stomach started to churn and head spun. I forced myself to get a grip and not throw up.  
“Let me take care of it.” Merry examined my left hand ring finger.  
“You are right. It’s just a paper cut.”  
I tried not to look at my hand when she applied some ointment on my finger before wrapping a waterproof bandage around it.  
“Can you still smell the blood, Miss Bella?”  
“No. Thanks.”  
But, there was still an uncomfortable twist in the pit of my stomach –which had nothing to do with blood. I felt like something terrible was happening or about to happen.  
They must have noticed the strained look on my face, too. “Why don’t you let me do the rest of dinner, Miss Bella?”  
“But, I wanted to do everything myself.”  
“You have already done everything. I will only make the salad, take the potatoes out and broil the steak. You have even finished the sundae.”  
“Beside, you have other things to do. I’m sure you haven’t bought the candles and flower for nothing.” George told me.  
“He is right. You go upstairs. I’ll take care of the dinner.”  
“Kay.” I said weakly and went upstairs.  
I had decided to surprise Edward with a romantic candle light dinner in his suite, then we could do something else if he wanted……. or we could direct go to bed and make love.  
As I placed the candles in his drawing room, the uncomfortable feeling return again.  
To distract myself, I tried to imagine what it would be like to get married next summer; Edward and I leaving in a small apartment, going to college together, visiting Charlie in summer together, and spending Christmas in Florida, college graduation, getting our dream jobs, buying our own house, having our first child. It was perfect, everything I had ever wanted …………. and some more.  
I placed the candles and a single red rose on the table I had set up on his drawing room balcony. From the balcony, the view of the ocean and the beach was beautiful.  
Hmmm…….I wonder if Edward will like a beach wedding.  
I had saved the bedroom for last. Like the drawing room I placed the candles everywhere, except for the bedside dresser. I take out the bedside lamps and placed two large bowls of water; inside it I arranged some rose petals and small candles. Perfect! I still had some roses left; on a whim I scattered the petals on the bed.  
Now, he won’t have any problem understanding our after dinner program……..if he waits for the bedroom. I giggled at my silly thoughts.  
After I had inspected my work and satisfied with it, I decided that it was shower time. After I took a long thoroughly shower, washed my hair, shaved my legs and blow dry my hair, I came out of the bathroom and opened my side of closet to find something suitable to wear.  
After I had gone through the whole closet I found the perfect dress. It was a silver sequined dress. The fitted backless dress was sleeveless and really short – it didn’t even reach mid-thigh. The back is cut neatly into a V-shape and in the front it had sheer scoop neckline with sequins around the edge. Except the sheer shoulders in the front, the rest of dress was covered in silver sequins. The dress made me look sexy, but not in a sulty kind of way.  
I was surprised I even own a dress like this. It must have been mom’s purchase and I had hid it here so she couldn’t force me to wear it – and that would explain why I had it in the back of closet. I usually never wore such dress but I knew he would like it. To go with it I choose a pair of silver high hills.  
I pulled my hair into stylish a side ponytail, and applied some mascara, eyeliner and a light lip gloss before putting on my dressed and shoes. I put on the dangling diamond earrings Aunt Elizabeth had given last Christmas with matching bracelet and of course my heart locket.  
I saw it was 6.45 already. I was thinking going down stair and brought dinner up stair when I heard a knock on drawing room door accompanied with Merry’s voice. I opened the door and saw Merry and George were with dinner. Merry placed the dinner on the table and the sundae inside the mini fridge Edward had in his suite.  
“The room looks really beautiful. But I don’t think he is going to notice it.” Merry told me after checking the room.  
I was panicked. “Why? Is it too much?”  
“No, it’s perfect. But I don’t think he is going take his eyes off of you long enough to notice it.” She teased.  
I blushed and mumbled a thank you.  
“Do you need any more help, Miss Bella?” George asked.  
“No, thank you for your help.” I told them sincerely.  
“It was our pleasure, Miss.”  
“Alright, then I’ll see you…….tomorrow…..in evening.” I told them emphasizing on evening and blushed.  
They both gave me a knowing smile and left the room. After they left, I light the candles and sat on the bed.  
As I waited for him, I looked at the rows pictures of us in front of his bed. There was picture of every important moments of our life, even some silly moments: losing our first tooth, first day at play school, our first Halloween he as a vampire me as a female vampire, our first and only camping trip when Edward had gotten both of lost in forest, up to our junior prom. In all those photos, one thing was common. Edward looked so carefree and happy. That was what I wanted. I would do anything; endure anything to for him be this happy and carefree.  
More than anything else, I wanted him to always be happy and safe………with me.

**- --MFLE---**

**EPOV**

  
Presently, I was driving my parents to airport while Mom was sitting on the back seat and dad was on the passenger seat. We had been in the car for about fifteen minutes and I was already dying from the awkwardness. Since, mom was there I couldn’t even drive more than sixty mile per hour and dad didn’t have any good music in his car.  
What was Isa thinking, when she asked me to do this, anyway? That we could solve all our problems in one and half hour?  
Well, that was not happening.  
I saw in my rearview mirror mom gave dad a pointed look. Dad took a deep breath, turned to me and opened his mouth as if to say something to me, then closed it.  
He was, probably, afraid I would lash out on him again. I felt ashamed, again, for my rude behavior, but was glad that he didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to talk to him.  
I knew I was behaving like a petulant childe. But I didn’t care. Was it too much to ask that I wanted to spend my birthday with my parents?  
Maybe, I wouldn’t have reacted so badly, if it weren’t for the fact that my birthday evening was one of the few times I got to spend with my dad. He was always busy with his work and when he was home he stayed in his office, doing more works.  
“So, you don’t want to become a lawyer?” he finally asked.  
Not again! “No” I replied defensively.  
“Hold on. Let me finish. If you don’t want to be a lawyer, what do you want to be?”  
That caught me off guard. I didn’t expect him to ask me that. “I want to be a mechanical engineer.” I told him, honestly.  
“Mechanical engineer, huh. Well, that explains the garage. I should have known I guess.” He seemed to talking to himself, but he didn’t look mad.  
“You are not mad?” I asked.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Why not?” I asked, suspiciously.  
“If this is what you want, then you should do it. I may not show it often but I want you to be happy, too.” He told me ruefully.  
“What about the firm?”  
“You don’t need to worry about the firm. Your happiness is more important than the firm” He shrugged.  
I was surprised and, to be honest, a little touched by it.  
I was still trying to grasp what just happened, when dad spoke, again. “So, Isa and our children? I hope you aren’t planning on having these children anytime soon.”  
I groaned to myself, wishing to take back the words. What was I thinking when I said that?  
“We are not.” I finally squeaked out.  
“I mean, you two are being safe, right? Pills are not always hundred percent safe. So, always use a con….”  
“Dad, don’t worry. We are being safe.” I quickly assured him before he decided to give me another sex talk. I had enough sex talk to last a life time.  
“Good. Her dad was a cop, Edward and he has permission to shoot. So, I would rather you don’t do anything to get on his bad side.” Dad snickered while I gulped.  
“As much as I want to have grandbabies, I would rather you wait to finish your college – if not married.” Mom said, while unsuccessfully trying to hide her amusement.  
Mention of marriage reminded me Isa’s worry about our parents’ approval. It was perfect opportunity to talk. Mom would be thrilled, but I’m not so sure about dad.  
I cleared my throat and said, warily “Yeah, about marriage.”  
“What about marriage?” Mom asked.  
“Isa and I want to marry next summer.” I told them.  
Mom squealed and hugged me – with seat and all.  
“Elizabeth. He is driving.” Dad chided her, chuckling.  
“Sorry. I’m just excited.” Mom said sheepishly and went to her seat – barely containing her enthusiasm.  
“We can see that.” He teased her.  
“Congratulation, Son. I’m so happy for you.” Dad said. He didn’t try to smother me like mom but he looked genuinely happy.  
“Really? You don’t think marriage is going to ruin my potential or something.” I asked, surprised, again.  
“No, marrying Bella will not destroy your potential. On the contrary, I think she will be your strength when you need her.” Dad told me.  
The way he said ‘marrying Bella’ instead of just ‘marriage’, it was clear that the sentiment applied only for Isa. He almost sounded like a proud father. I didn’t know he thought about her like that. Hell, I had thought to him she was just my friend and girlfriend.  
But, it seemed I was wrong about him. He might not spend much time with us but he had always cared about us – including Isa.  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
“Here, give this to her.” Mom passed me something. I balanced the wheel one hand and took the thing with the other.  
I saw that it was mom’s engagement ring. “Thank you, Mom. It means a lot to us. I know she will love it.” I told her sincerely and gave the ring to dad to put it in my wallet.  
“Now, hush. No need to thank me.” She weaved it off. “Do you think she will like my wedding dress? She liked it before.” She asked casually.  
“Liked it before?” I raised an eyebrow.  
Dad snorted as he handed me my wallet. “Didn’t you know? Your mom has been planning your wedding since you kissed Bella on her eighth birthday.”  
“What?!” I was shocked.  
“Well, you kissed her when you were eight. Why couldn’t I plan a wedding?” She asked defensively.  
I was embarrassed, recalling her eighth when I kissed Isa after watching Cinderella.  
“But mom, I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t even know what a kiss means, then.”  
“Whatever.” She shrugged. Dad seemed to enjoy watching both of us flustered. I just pressed my lips together and didn’t say anything.

**\---MF &LE---**

I slowed down the car as we near the red light before pressing the brake.  
But the car didn’t stop. I pressed harder on the brake – again, nothing. I tried again and again – still, nothing.  
“Edward, watch it.” Dad shouted, suddenly.  
I looked up in time to see that we are about to crash with a car. I quickly swirled the car to left – almost into the off-road.  
“What the hell?! Why aren’t you stopping the car in red light?!” Dad asked.  
“The brake is not working.” I informed, panicked.  
“What do mean brake is not working?! Try again! It has to work!” Mom said. She was hysterical.  
I tried again and again with no success while passing car after car. I could hear blazing honks of the cars.  
“No!” sudden cries of my parents made me look again. What I saw made my heart stop beating.  
We are almost near the cross and a tank truck was passing the road. If the brake wouldn’t work soon we would crash with it and there was no way we were going to survive this.  
I pressed on the brake furiously, praying it to work. I was so busy that I didn’t notice dad had opened my seat belt until he opened the driver side door.  
I looked at him questioningly and took a sharp breath. For the first time in my life I saw tear in his eyes.  
“I love you, Edward, My son.” He told me, sadly.  
I had waited my whole life to hear those words from my dad but I hated it then. Because it sounded like he was saying goodbye to me.  
My eyes widened when I realized what he was trying to do. “No!”  
But, before the word left my mouth, he pushed me out of the car – toward off-road.  
“Be happy with your Isa.” It was my mother’s words I heard before the car crash with the truck.  
I saw, the car exploded within a moment with my parents in it, before my back and head hit something hard. I heard a loud crack and a felt sharp pain on my back.  
Then, I felt nothing at all. I couldn’t even move a muscle.  
Maybe I was also dying. Good! I didn’t want live, either. Both of my parents were dead. I was left nothing to live for.  
Then I remembered my mom’s last words. “Be happy with your Isa.”  
Isa! No! I couldn’t die. She would be devastated. I had to live for my Isa!  
I tried to get up, but I couldn’t move. Come on! You can do this. You have to do this for Isa. I yelled to myself and tried harder. Still, I couldn’t move a muscle.  
I could hear voices, shouting. Why hadn’t any one come to check on me, anyway? Hadn’t any one noticed when dad pushed me out of the car?  
I realized then, even though it felt like an eternity, it all happened very quickly. No one had noticed that.  
I tried to cry for help. “Help. I’m here.” But it came out as a whisper.  
I felt my consciousness started to slip. No, I can’t die! Isa! I whispered her name in my mind again and again – willing myself to stay alive. But I was too weak to fight the blackness starting to envelope my consciousness.  
“Isa….” a whisper of her name escaped my lips, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- I hoped you like it so far. Pleases live a comment.  
> Thanks for reading.


	4. NOTHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Twilight. The right belongs to SM.
> 
> A.N- sorry took me so long to update. But this chapter was rather painful to write.

**NOTHING!**

**BPOV**

Lost in my thought, I didn’t realize just how late it was, until my eyes fall on the clock. It was 7.30 already and Edward was not back yet. 

What was taking him so long? With his insane driving I thought he would be back before 6.30. I tried to call him but he had left his phone in his room. I was starting to get worried. Edward would never be late, not knowing that I was waiting for him.

The uneasy feeling I had been ignoring since I had cut my finger returned again. For the first time in my life I felt uncomfortable in this house. I had been alone here before but never felt this _lonely_.

When I could no longer bear to stay in his room I went down the stairs to wait for him.  To distract myself from my ever growing panic, I started to pace on the drawing room floor but I couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong!

I don’t know how long I had been pacing when the doorbell rang. I ran and wrenched open the door.

“Hey, what’s took you so lo…………” I stopped on my track. Because it was not Edward who had rang the bell.

Instead of Edward two cops were standing at the door. What police was doing here?

They both seemed startled by my sudden appearance.

 “Hello ma’am. I’m Officer Grey and this is Officer Smith. You must be Miss Masen?” one of two cops asked.

I cleared my throat. “It’s Swan. Bella Swan.”  

“Oh, Sorry. We thought it was Masen Resident.” Officer Grey apologized.

“It is Masen resident.”

When they both looked at me blankly I explained. “It’s my boyfriend, Edward Masen’s home. I live across the street.”

“Isn’t he a bit older for you?” The second officer, Officer Smith, asked in shock.

“Steve!” Officer Grey scolded

“No. He is my classmate. I’m dating Edward Masen Junior. Edward Masen Senior is his dad.” I clarified, blushing.

“I’m sorry for my friend’s lack of tact, Miss Swan.” Officer Grey said warily.

“That’s okay.” I assured him.

“Is any one home?” Officer Tactless asked. “I mean any one of the Masens.” he amended quickly when I raised an eyebrow.

“No, Edward is dropping his parents in airport. They are going to Italy.”

When I mentioned airport they both exchanged a look, which I didn’t like at all.

“Were they using this car, ma’am?” Officer Grey took a picture out of a file and showed me.

I knew the car in picture. It was Edward’s dad’s Vanquish.

A chill ran down my spine.

“Y-yes, it’s Uncle Masen’s car. But, wh..y d-o you have photo of h-his car?” I asked with dread.

“This car had an accident this afternoon.” Officer Smith replied.

“No…” My keens felt wobbly. If Officer Grey hadn’t caught me in time I would have collapsed on the floor.

“Miss, are you alright?” Officer Smith asked. But I couldn’t catch enough breathe to answer him.

“What’s going on here?” It was my mom’s voice.

“Mom….” I ran into her arm.

“Calm down, honey. I’m here. Tell me what happened. Did they do anything to you?”

“No, it was Masens. They have an accident.” She gasped. I heard another gasp – Phil, probably. “We have to go and see them, mom. I have to see them. I have to see Edward. I’ve to see he is alright.” I told her franticly.

“Of course we will go, honey.”

“Which hospital are they in?” Phil asked. Both officers looked at each other and finally at me, but didn’t say anything.

 _Are you kidding me?!_ “Which hospital, dammit?” I cried.

“Actually, they are not in any hospital. The car had crashed with a tank truck and exploded on the spot. No one survived.” Officer Smith answered hastily.

Mom let out a loud sob. But I didn’t believe him.  

“No.” I grabbed his collar “Tell me you are playing some sick trick on me. Tell me that you are lying.”

“I’m afraid not. We are actually here for body identification.” He looked a little scared.

“No” I let go of his collar. “They are not dead. He is not dead. He can’t be dead when I’m alive. I don’t believe you.”

“Bella!” Mom called but I didn’t wait to hear her.

 I ran up the stairs, to his room. I didn’t want to hear them. They were lairs.

My Edward was not dead. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t do this to me. He wouldn’t leave me. He couldn’t leave me!

Like before, I sat on his bed and waited for him.

_He will come back. He has to come back._

JULY

AUGUST

SEPTEMBER

**\----MF &LE----**

**RenPOV**

“Bella?” I called.

All I got silence in response. She didn’t even seem to hear me. As if, she wasn’t even here, only her body was here. I didn’t except anything else, either. That was how she had been for last three months.

It had been three months I heard her voice, saw her smile or saw her show any emotion for that matter. Her face had always been like an open book, clearly written every emotion on it. But, now, it was just a blank mask of indifference. It was like she couldn’t feel anything.

The only signs of life were her heart beat and breathing. Except that, she was practical lifeless for everything that is counted. She didn’t speak or sleep or do anything. She just sat and stared at her locket, lost in a world unknown to us.

“Bella?” I lightly shook her shoulder to get her attention.

She turned her blank eyes away from her locket to glance at me.

“Bella, you need to come down the stairs to have breakfast.”

I waited as she slowly tried to understand what I had said, as if it was a critical math problem instead of a simple sentence in English. Then she just nodded her head and robotically got out of bed and walked toward door.

I grabbed her hand. “You always take shower before breakfast, Honey.” I remind her. She had always been the responsible one. Now, I had to remind her little things like eating and shower.

She stared at me blankly for a few moments, then looked around her room and mechanically walked to bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed I couldn’t hold my tear anymore. _My baby girl!_ My baby girl, who had been so full of life, was now just a shadow of herself. It was like, she had died with him.

But, at least she moved now and then, unlike the first week.

**_\----FLASH BACK----_ **

I couldn’t grasp how everything had changed in a moment. Not few minutes ago, I was excitedly planning Edward and Bella’s wedding. And, now Elizabeth, Edward, and Mr. Masen were……… _dead._ Bella was going to be crushed.

But, even I didn’t assume just how extreme her reaction was going to be.

 “No! Tell me you are playing some sick trick on me. Tell me that you are lying.” She shook the poor guy franticly. 

The look in her eyes scared me. She looked almost ……. _crazed._

“Bella.” I tried to call her but she didn’t seem to hear me.

“I’m afraid not. We are actually here for body identification.” The poor guy looked a little scared.

“No! They are not dead. He is not dead. He can’t be dead when I’m alive. I don’t believe you.” She screamed and ran up the stairs.

“Bella!” I yelled. But I was too late.

We all ran after her, afraid that she might do something stupid. But the sight of his suite made us stop in our track.

The whole place was darkened out, with only candles lighting the drawing room and a table had been set on the balcony. The bedroom door was ajar so we could see the bed was decorated with flowers and Bella was sitting on it.

My poor baby! She had been waiting for him.

I stifled a sob. I couldn’t be weak now. My daughter needed me and I had to be strong for her. I took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom.

 She was sitting on the bed one hand wrapped around her locket with other hand she was grabbing the bed sheet.

“Bella?” I called softly. When she didn’t respond I called her louder. Still, nothing. I kneel in front her to look into her face and what I saw was the most frightening thing in the world.

Her eyes! They didn’t have the crazed look like before. It was worse, much worse. They didn’t have any expression at all! Her eyes were eyes of a dead! They stared right through me but didn’t seem to see anything.

My hand flew up my throat.

“Bella” I shook her franticly to get any emotion. She just sat there like a dead without even blinking. 

In that moment, I knew, with my best friend and my son, I also lost my daughter.

And, I never got back any of them.

**_\----END OF FLASH BACK----_ **

 “Renee.” I felt Phil placed his hand on my shoulder.

 I pressed my head on his chest and sobbed. “I’m afraid, Phil. Afraid for her.”

“Don’t be. She will be fine. We won’t let anything happened to her. She need time to heal, Renee. Just give her some time.”

“How much time? It has been three month already.” I cried.  

“And, she had been with him for seventeen years. 17 year is too much to forget in three month Renee.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to lose her, too.”

“You won’t lose her. She will be fine. Your daughter is a strong girl, like her mother.”

I smiled a little at his praise. “Thank you Phil. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome. Now go get Bella out of bathroom.” He gave me a soft kiss and walked out of room.

I went into bathroom to get her. She was standing, fully clothed, under the shower like a statue, with one hand on her locket.

I sighed and changed her clothes dried her hair and guided her to kitchen.

Stella, our new cook, placed a plate of waffles in front her. She just stared blankly at the waffles, not bothering to touch it.

“Bella, you are supposed to eat the waffles.” Phil told her.

She woodenly nodded her head once and stabbed her fork in a waffle. She took a bite before place the fork down and went back looking at her locket.

I sighed. Some time, I seriously consider taking the locket away from her. But afraid that it would do more harm than help.

“Do you want something else, Bella?  Do you want me to make chicken pancakes for you?” I asked, hoping to get a raise out of her. I knew she would have hated it.

She showed no sign of hearing me. I looked at Phil helplessly. He pointed toward the gifts. 

We placed the gifts on in front of her to get her attention. It worked a bit. She looked at the gifts then at us blankly.

“Happy Birthday, Bella” I wished her with as much enthusiasm as I could master.

And, for the first time in what seems like forever I saw a flicker of emotion, instead of the blank stare we had been getting for last months. She looked at us with confusion in her eyes.

Phil and I looked at her in surprise. “Today is September 13th, you birthday. Remember?” I asked hopefully that she might react again.

She looked even more confused and looked at the calendar. And what happen next shocked me to the core, but in a good way.

“September?” She gasped.

For the first time in three months she looked alive….. and it scared me!

**BPOV**

September! I counted in my head. Three months! It had been three month to his birthday. Three months since I had last seen him.

And, he was not back yet.

I felt like I couldn’t breath as reality started to sink through my shield of denial. The numbness I had been feeling for…….. _last few months_ started to fade and a crippling pain started to take its place.

“Bella, are you okay?” Mom grabbed both my hands.

Before I caught enough breathe to answer her, an unknown woman walked into the room. “Sir, Mr.J.Jenk wants to meet Miss Bella.” When had we gotten a maid?

Mr.J.Jenk was Uncle Masen’s business partner and closest friend. What was he doing here?

“What is he doing here?” Mom asked before I could.

“He wanted to talk about Mr. and Mrs. Masen’s will.” Phil hesitated before adding. “With Bella.”

Mr. and Mrs. Masen’s will? That mean they were……..

I gasped. No! _This was not real. It was just a nightmare._ I tried to deny it.

 “Why did he want to meet me?” I asked to distract myself from the agony.

“It’s nothing important.” Mom replied quickly. Too quickly.

That distracted me a little. “Mom.”

“It’s nothing..….” Mom started but I caught her off.

“I want to meet him.”

“No, you don’t need to, Honey.” Mom looked worried.

“Yes, I need to.” I replied and walked out of the room, anything to distract myself from accepting the truth.

When he saw my face his eyes widened in horror as if he saw something frightening. “Hello, Bella.”

“Hello.” I whispered but my voice sound flat even to me.

“Happy Birthday.”

  _Happy?_ I couldn’t be happy without him. It was impossible. I thought. Then, scold myself. _I didn’t have to be without him._

Mom and Phil come out of kitchen.

“Mr. Jenk.” Phil shake hand with him. Mom grabbed my hand and led me to the sofa.

“You wanted to meet me?” I asked.

“You don’t have to Bella.” Mom begged me. That only served to make me more curious.

“Yes, I have to.” I told her.

“I wanted to talk about Edward and Elizabeth’s will.” I feel like I was suffocating at the mention of their name, but if I didn’t distract myself I would think of him. And I was not ready for that.

“I guess you don’t know anything about the will.” He asked looking at mom and Phil.

“No.” I shook my head.

“I will read it for you then.”

As he read, I understood why mom wanted me not to be there. And, I made a huge mistake by not listening her. Both Aunt Elizabeth and uncle Masen had made the same will. 1/3 of property was Edward’s, 1/3 was mine and the rest 1/3 was for………….our children.

Those words brought back the memory of Edward’s words.

_“I want to marry you next summer.”_

_“Two, one boy and one girl.”_

They reminded me of the future I _had_ had within my reach. I saw the vision I had on his birth day: beach wedding, collage, our own home, visiting Charlie in summer, spending Christmas with mom and his parents. This time I also saw two little bronze haired, green eyed boy and girl, playing in a beach. But the vision vanished as soon as I heard Mr. Jenks next words.

“……………since Edward is no more and you two, obviously, didn’t have any children, after their death everything is yours.”

_Edward is no more_

_You two didn’t have any children_

_Their death_

Those words jumped out of his sentence. And each word felt like sharp draggers to my heart. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, leaving a hole its place.

_No Uncle, no aunt, no Edward. What did I have left, then?.......nothing._

“Everything?!” I shouted. “I can have everything? Well, I don’t want money property or anything. I want my Edward, our children, Uncle Masen and Aunt Elizabeth. Can I have them? Can I?”

 “I don’t have everything. I have nothing, no future, no past, nothing…just nothing……” I fell to my keen.

Now, that I said the words out loud I couldn’t deny it anymore that he was not coming back. _That he was dead!_

I couldn’t breathe as the last shred of hope left me. I felt as if something was tearing me inside out. I wrapped my hands around my body to hold myself together. But it didn’t do any help. The pain was too much to bear. I was surprised that it hadn’t killed me already.

 I heard an agonized scream but it felt hollow to my ears.

“Bella.” Three different voices shouted. But I couldn’t concentrate on them.

All I could think ‘He was not coming back. I was alone. I have nothing……….’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Poor girl! I feel so cruel. But, every ending means a new beginning, right?
> 
> I have some good news to lighten our mood. In next chapter we (or, at least Bella) will move to forks and meet our favorite vampire. 
> 
> Please, please!! Review and let me know how you liked this chapter. Though, I hate it.


	5. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own TWILIGHT. Stephenie Meyer does.

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

As the final bell rang everyone excitedly hurried out of the class room. I took my time to pack my things and slowly walked out. I had no reason to hurry; no one was waiting for me in the hall.

The whole school was buzzing with excitement. I tried to ignore the reason of such excitement but my eyes land on the Halloween costume party posters.

He loved Halloween costume parties. We had always attended school Halloween party. We would've started planning for our costumes before weeks.

Now it was just another reminder of my loneliness. And I tried to avoid those reminders at any cost. It was not easy though. Everything I did, everywhere I went I found him.

As reached my street, I tried not to look at the huge house that had been my second home for 17 years and opened my front door. I was about to go inside when I heard the conversation in drawing room.

"I want to go with you, Phil. But I can't leave Bella alone." Mom said in a sad voice she rarely used.

"I understand. She is more important to you." Phil said, sounding equally sad.

"It's not like that. You are very important to me. I want to come with you. But I can't leave her when she is so broken." She said desperately.

"I know. I just don't like to stay away from you." He told her ruefully.

"Oh, Phil, I don't like to stay away from you either. I love you." Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

“I love you, too."

“How long you are going be away on this trip?" she asked after sometime.

"One month."

"One month?!" She gasped. “That’s too long."

I didn't stop to hear Phil's reply. I had heard enough.

I was such the worst daughter ever. I was ruining her life. I couldn't do this to her.

Mom was right I was broken, broken beyond repair. My life had already ended. But I wasn't going to ruin her life, too. There was only way that was possible. I had to leave Florida.

But, could I do this? Even though they were not here – he wasn't here – Florida had their memories. Memories were all I had left. Was I ready to leave everything behind me?

No, I wasn't. But I had to do this for mom. I couldn't ruin her life because of my selfishness.

I trod toward the house I hasn't stepped in what seems like ages. The house was the same. Nothing has changed from outside but it screamed emptiness. I couldn't make myself to go inside. I wasn't ready for that. I wanted to remember it in its old state –homey and comfortable.

I sat on the front steps and wrapped my hands around me to hold myself together. This was going to cost me a lot, but I had to do this. They deserved that much.

"Hello Uncle Masen, Hello Aunt Elizabeth, Hi…." I forced myself to say the last name. "...Edward. I'm sorry, I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to. I can't forgive myself if she loses Phil because of me." I took a deep breath.

"Maybe it will helpful, you know. It hurts too much to think about you, Edward. So, I try to not think about you much. And it scares me, Edward. It scares me that if I continue this I will forget the beautiful moments I have spent with you, Edward and I don’t I want to forget even a single moment with you. Maybe, if I stay away for some time it will help me heal a little and I will be able to remember you without a breakdown." I wiped my tears.

"Aunt Elizabeth, you know, after Edward if I have loved someone it is you. I love you like you are my mom. And I'm sorry I'm leaving you all like this. But I promise I will come back after high school."

"Uncle Masen, I know you love us. I want to tell you that I love you too. And… I miss you all."

I waited for the sobs to subside before I picked the phone out of my bag and dialed a number I hadn't used in last few months.

"Hello, Swan Residence?" A gruff voice answered.

I cleared my throat. “Hello, Dad. It's me, Bella?"

"Bella, is everything alright?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Dad. But, can I ask you something?” I hope I wouldn't ruin his life too.

“Anything, Bells." He promised quickly.

"I was just wondering if I can come and leave with you." I asked tentatively.

"You are always welcome here, Bella. But, what brought this on? I thought you hated Forks." He was obviously confused. He knew I hated forks. But rain and cold were probably last things I cared about right now.

"I just thought a change would be nice." I lied.

It took him a few seconds to answer. "I will be happy to have you here, Bells." He sounded genuine, though.

We talked for few minutes making plans. My mom's reaction was not as bad as it would have been before. She was happy that I was trying to move on. Or, maybe, I thought, she was tired of my constant moping.

**\---MF &LE----**

Two weeks later I was on a plane for Forks. Before I knew it my plane descended into Port Angeles. I glanced around and spotted Charlie waiting for me with his cruiser. He pulled me into an awkward one armed hug and patted my back.

"It's good to see you, Bells." He said, giving me a tiny smile.

"It's good to see you too, Dad." And I mean it.

He loaded my bags into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I had a surprise for you at the house." He announced, breaking the awkward silence in the car.

"What kind of surprise?" I frowned. I hope he hadn't spent too much money on me.

"You will see." Any other time I wouldn't have let it go. But, I didn't have energy to continue probing him for answer. So I let it go. We continued the rest of the way in silence.

Charlie pulled up to the house. The house hadn't changed much except there was a new – or, _old_ – red truck in the street in front of the house. I was a little surprised. I didn't remember Charlie using anything but his cruiser.

Charlie noticed me staring at the truck. "So, how did you like your surprise?"

"The truck is for me?" I asked to make sure.

The truck was faded red color, with big rounded fender with bulbous cab; it would be a surprise if it worked. _He_ would have loved to toy with its engine.

“Yes, it is for you. Don’t you like it?” Charlie asked worriedly.

“No, I mean yes, I like it.” I quickly assured him. “It just brings back some memories.”

He didn’t ask me which memories. He just looked at me with sympathy. But it was not a look of pity; it was a look of empathy. As if he understood my pain. I realized with shame he probably understood. After all he had also lost his family 17 years ego. At least, I knew that they loved me, but he even didn’t have that much comfort. I felt guilt for shortening my already limited time with him.

“Thank you, Dad. Thank you for everything.” I told him before I missed the chance.

 “Yeah, I….Ahh...I want you to be happy, Bells.” He cleared his throat. “We should go inside before you get sick.” He was clearly uncomfortable at the display of emotions. I didn’t tell him that it was impossible for me to be happy ever again.

We took my things upstairs to my room. The room was familiar. Like the rest of the house, it hadn’t changed much since I had last seen it. The only change in this room was a second hand computer on the desk.

Another good thing about Charlie, he didn’t hover like my mom. He left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone and not try to act normal or pretend to smile for someone’s benefit.

When I finished putting my clothes in the dresser, I looked at the box I had shipped. It held albums, Edward and mine photo I had on my nightstand, and the gifts he had given me. I didn’t want to open it now in the night, afraid it would make the nightmares scarier.

No, not _nightmares_ , it was only _one nightmare_ that had been hunting me every night. It wouldn’t probably scare most people, but it never failed to make me scream in horror.

In my dream, it was very dark and there was nothing but me and an endless road ahead of me. I was running along the road, and as I ran my long white dresses swept on the ground, leaving trails of ashes behind me. But I wasn’t running _from_ something. No, I was running _toward_ something or someone. I was running, running, and running, getting more desperate as time stretched on, leaving more trails of ash behind me. But I found nothing but the same never ending void.

**\---** **MF &LE---**

The next morning I was surprised to realize that I didn’t have any nightmare last night. Strange, that had never happened before, in last two months.

Maybe coming to Forks was not a bad idea. Maybe, in time, I’ll be able to remember him without feeling like I was being crushed inside out. I could live with his memory until death claim me and take me to him. Hopefully I didn’t have to wait too long for either.

“Didn’t you like the eggs, Bella?” Charlie’s voice brought me down to the present.

“The eggs are just fine.” I took a bite of the eggs to emphasize my point.

 “Sorry, I can’t cook.” He mumbled, obviously embarrassed with his lack of cooking expertise.

“The eggs are really nice, Dad. I’m just not hungry. I had too much pizza last night.” The truth was I couldn’t stomach more than one bite of food. He frowned. He didn’t believe me.

“And, don’t worry about the cooking. I can cook.” I told him for distraction. It worked.

“Renee, taught you how to cook?” Charlie flinched.

“No, Aunt Elizabeth did.” I whispered.

“Sorry.” He looked like he wanted to kick himself.

“That’s okay, Dad.”

Charlie ate his eggs and toast in silent while I pushed my eggs around my plate. After he left for station, I couldn’t bear stayed in the empty house. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize he had never gotten over my mom. It reminded me again just how similar our fates were – in the worst kind of way possible.

I drove to school. It seemed the truck couldn’t go faster than 50mph and when started made a loud growling noise. _He_ would have hated to drive it.

Finding the school hadn’t been difficult; it was just off the highway. I found a place to park my truck and made my way to the office. Inside it was brightly lit and warmer than I thought. I walked up to the counter where a middle aged, red-haired woman was standing.

She looked up, “Can I help you?”

“I’m Isabella Swan.” I informed.

“Of course,” She instantly perked up and started to dug through the piles of papers in front of her till she found what she had been looking for. She handed me my schedule, a school map and a slip to have each teacher signed, which I had to return in the end of the day.

"Do you have any questions, dear?" She asked, after she had pointed out the routs to each class.

"No, thank you" I told her politely.

"You are welcome. Have a good day." I walked out of the room and headed toward my first class.

This was happened to be English. I hung up my coat on a long row of hooks inside the door, before I took the slip up to the teacher. He gawked at me when he saw my name before signing the slip. At least he sent me to an empty desk in back without introducing me. I checked the reading list teacher had given me while pretending to not notice the stares of my classmate. It was fairly basic. I had already read everything, which is a good thing. But the bad thing was every book was romance and I wasn't interested in romance. There was no such thing as happily ever after.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, an overly helpful, chess club type boy introduce himself and showed me my next class.

The rest of the morning continued in about the same fashion. There was always someone braver than others and introduce themselves, asking questions about how I was liking Forks. When I walked in the hall, everyone would stop and me. I feel like a new animal in a zoo.

Currently, I was walking to cafeteria with a girl who sat next to me in both Calculus and Spanish. I didn't remember her name, so I just nodded my head as she prattled about teachers and students. Honestly, I couldn't care less.

We were near the cafeteria door when a new girl with blonde hair squealed and almost tackle the Babbling Girl.

"Jessica, did you see the new Cullen?" The new girl asked. So the Babbling Girl's name was Jessica and apparently, I wasn't the only one new here. I felt pity for that boy.

"No, Lauren. He wasn't in my classes. Have you seen him?" The Babbling Girl aka Jessica asked.

"Yes, he is in my Spanish. He is the hottest boy I have ever seen." The girl Lauren said dreamily.

"Hotter than Emmett and Jasper Cullen?" Jessica asked excitedly and I wanted to throw up. They were talking about the boys like they were piece of meats.

"Hundred times more. And, the best thing is he is single."

"Really?!" Jessica squealed. She appeared to forget about my existence.

I wondered who these Cullens were. They seemed to be really popular.

"Ye….Oh! My God!" Lauren shrieked loudly, scaring the crap out of me.

"What?!" Jessica questioned. 

"That's him. Edward Cullen." Lauren replied.

 _Edward_! He was not the same Edward. _Don't think about it._ I chided myself.

"Where?!" Jessica inquired.

"Look at the beginning of line. He is coming in our direction!" She was almost hyperventilating.

 _No, don't look at him, Bella. He is not Edward Masen_.

"You are right, Lauren. He is definitely the most handsome guy in the world." Jessica whispered, sounding awestruck.

"Even his hair has such pretty color! Like bronze!" Lauren whispered.

Bronze hair! My head snapped toward This Edward Cullen.

No! It couldn't be!

He was closer than I thought, so I can see him clearly. He had the same shade of bronze hair, same face, only his features were more defined, almost too perfect. His forehead creased, the way it always did when he was frustrated, and he looked pained. His eyes were golden yellow, not the emerald green I was used to, but they had the familiar depth to them.

"Edward" A whisper left my lips before I could think of it.

He suddenly looked at me as if he heard me calling him. When our eyes meet, a number of emotions played across his face, happiness, fear, and most of all shock.

The teenagers, the crowded cafeteria everything disappeared in an instant. All I could think and see was him. After so many months, he was here……..alive!

My head started to spin from shock……… and joy, utter joy. I felt something cold wrapped around my waist, before everything went black.

                                         

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Finally! They meet again. But, what’s next?
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Review and let me know your opinion about this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLMER: I don’t own twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does that.

 

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV**

 

My mind was dazed and slow, as I tried to come back to reality. It was hard to leave the dream, and woke up. Instead of the usual nightmare I had a very beautiful.....and strange dream last night.

 

In my dream, he was in Forks High school and alive. But the strange part of the dream was that he had yellow eyes, really pale skin, and everyone called him Edward _Cullen_. The dream felt so real; I even remember some names. If only, it was real. I would trade my soul for it to be real.

 

I yawned and tried to stretch my hand. But, before I could move my hands something cold and hard restrained them gently. My eyes snapped open in shock; but not because of the cold. The touch was unfamiliar, icy cold, yet the touch filled my whole being with familiar warmth. But, I had lost my hope to feel like this ever again.

 

I looked up to the owner of the hand. It was _him_ my dream Edward. He was sitting on a stool beside me. He was holding my hand, which was connected to an IV, in place. His beautiful golden eyes were looking at me both in concern and relief.

 

"Don't move your hand. You will hurt yourself." He chided me gently. His voice – though familiar – had a musical quality to it. I frowned at the loss of contact, as he pulled his hands away.

 

I closed my eyes. It seemed I was still dreaming. But, this felt TOO much real for my own good. I couldn't let this dream to continue. I was on the verge of hoping, and it would be worse when I woke up. I had to wake up, right now.

 

"What's wrong?" My angel asked in concern.

 

"Why, are you doing this, Edward? You have already left me once. I couldn't take it if you make me hope, only to leave me again. It is gonna kill me when I will wake up and find you gone." I vented, still my eyes closed.

 

There was complete silence for few minutes as I waited for him to speak. I started to think that I had finally managed to wake myself up and I opened my eyes to check. He was still here, looking at me with the strangest expression.

 

"What?" I frowned.

 

He shook his head. "First, you are awake, second, how did you know my name? And what do you mean by 'leave you again'? I have never met you before today."

 

I froze, my heart stopped beating for a moment before picking up with double speed. "W-what? Of course, you have met me before. You have known me since we were kids." How the hell my beautiful dream had turned into a nightmare? But I couldn't tolerate it if he forgot me, even if it was just a dream.

 

"You must be mistaking me with someone else. I saw you for the first time in cafeteria, when you have fainted.” I searched in his eyes for any sign of lie. Except the little tightening of his odd golden eyes, his face was perfectly smooth. And, I didn't know what I was supposed to look for, anyway; he had never lied to me before.

 

“If you don’t know me, what are you doing here then?” I demanded

 

“We – me and my cousins, I mean – had brought you to hospital.” He shrugged.

_Cousins?!_ He didn’t have any cousins!

 

"Bells, you are up!" Charlie called from the door way, relief was clear in his voice. He walked briskly toward my bed and patted my forehead awkwardly.

 

“I’m glad to finally see your eyes open. I was so worried for you, kid.” He sounded chocked.

 

“What has happened to me?” I asked in obvious confusion. What was going on? Was I even dreaming?   

 

“Well, it seems, you have fainted due to weakness and lack of sleep. You have been out for last 40 minutes.” Charlie explained.

 

40 minutes? I sat up in surprise. But as I moved needle of my IV jab into my hand. Needles! I had forgotten about it.

 

“Ouch!” This couldn’t be a dream!

 

In my peripheral vision I saw Edward stiffen. “I'm going to call Carlisle.” He mumbled in one breath and stood up to leave.

 

"Wait!" I cried in panic. Everyone in room turn to look at me in concern. "I.....I want to say thank you." I held out my hand, which was not connected to IV.

 

He stared at my hand for few moments before shaking it tentatively. It seemed he had stopped breathing. The moment his cold hand touched mine the familiar electricity passed through me again. It had to be him, I had no doubt.

 

Someone cleared his throat loudly and Edward immediately let go of my hand. I hope it wasn't my imagination that he looked a reluctant to do so.

 

“I’ll see you in school?” I need to know that he was not going to disappear again.

 

His perfect brows knitted together as he frowned. "Yes." With it he left the room.

 

Then a doctor walked around the room, and my mouth fell open. The doctor was handsomer than any movie star, but like Edward he also had pale skin, perfect features and yellow eyes.

 

"Hello, Miss Swan. I’m Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The god like doctor said in a very appealing voice.

 

"So, how are you feeling?"

 

"Confused.” I told him honestly.

 

He smiled softly. "I mean physically."

 

“I’m fine.” I mumbled.

 

“Are you feeling dizzy?” He persisted.

 

“No.” I shook my head.

 

After that, the doctor checked my weight, height, BP and asked questions about my sleeping and eating habit, in which Charlie rated me out.

 

But I couldn't care less about my health. I was more interested in the doctor. He had the same last name as my dream Edward – who was real after all. They both had same eyes and pale skin, and cold hands. Edward called him Carlisle. They were in the first name basis. How was he related to Edward?

 

And, cousins? Where did Edward get some cousins? As far as I knew Uncle Masen or Aunt is Elizabeth didn't have any siblings.

 

Most of all, why did he say that he had never meet me before today? He had behaved like a stranger. Even when he had shaken my hand, he was so careful and hesitant.

 

He might have amnesia in the accident. I tried to reason. And pale skin was due to plastic surgery or something. But _his eyes_? That could be from contacts.

 

Or, was I giving myself false hopes? He wasn't my Edward. He might just look like my Edward – his doppelganger? And it was just a coincidence that his name was also Edward…and his voice was also like My Edward’s? This was too much to be a coincidence, though. Then I remembered his touch. That couldn't be a coincidence. I would know and respond to my Edward’s touch anywhere.

 

I didn't know how it was possible, but he was my Edward. And, I was going to find out what happened to him, if it was my final act.

**\----MF &LE----**

 

The next morning, I found myself extremely eager to go to school, even though I had hardly got any sleep last night. But my excitement had nothing to do with school itself. I was eager for school because I would get to see him.

 

Finished with my breakfast, I looked up to say Charlie goodbye. But he was already staring at me.

 

“What?” I asked self-consciously.

 

“You look……different.”

 

"I'm just in a hurry. I had to ditch school yesterday; I didn't want to be late today." I lied.

 

"And, it has nothing to do with Edward Cullen?" He asked, stressing Cullen.

 

I was embarrassed for getting caught. "I…." I stopped short, as he held up his hands.

 

"He is not Edward _Masen_ , Bella. I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” He truly sounded concerned.

 

“I know.” I lied to appease Charlie. I’m not sure whether he believed me or not, but he let it go. He wished me good luck and went to the station.

 

School was worse than yesterday. If it was possible, I had gained more attention. There was a particular boy from English followed me between the classes, asking me questions how I was feeling. His name was Mitch or something. He was a typical American teenager boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He was friendly – too friendly, if you ask me – and clearly an admirer. It was really sad that all the time he had been following me around, spewing some nonsense, I was thinking about a certain bronze haired boy.

 

But, much to my dismay, I didn’t find Edward until lunch. He was sitting with a pixie like girl and a blond boy. They aren’t eating or talking, they each had a plate of food in front of them.  

 

The boy was tall, muscular and honey-blond. The girl was exactly opposite of the boy. She was thin in extreme, with short black hair that spiked in every direction.

 

And, yet, they were exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, with golden yellow eyes. And, all of them were devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. I felt a pierce pang of despair, as I looked between Edward and the girl. There was no way he was going to come back to me if he had a goddess like her. I felt plainer than ever before.

 

“Who are they?” I asked Jessica to distract myself from the abyss of despair, and to collect more information about him.

 

“Didn’t you know already? They took you to hospital, yesterday.” She asked suspiciously.

 

She had been probing me about yesterday since Spanish. And, these questions had more to do with Cullens than my health. I think the only reason she was befriend with me to get attention to herself.   

 

“I told you, I was passed out and woke up straight in the hospital bed. So I didn’t meet any of them.” I lied and she bought it.

 

“That’s Edward and Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They have an elder brother Emmett Cullen and a sister Rosalie Hale.” She said under her breath.

 

“Isn’t Dr. Cullen a bit too young to have teens?” I inquired.

 

“Oh, he is. Dr. Cullen is in his late twenties or early thirties. They’re all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, and they're foster children."

 

"They look a little old for foster children."

 

"They are now, Jasper is 18 and Rosalie is 19 but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

 

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

 

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.   

 

"They are really...... good-looking."

 

"Yes!" She agreed with a giggle. "They're all together, though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they leave together." It was clear from her tone it was a regular topic of gossip in this town. But I was relieved that Edward was not with the girl – I couldn't care less about incest or taboo, at the moment.

 

My eyes flickered to their table again. They still weren't eating or talking, but their heads were slightly angled in our direction. I felt like, they were eavesdropping on us.

 

"And, Edward? Is he adopted too?"

 

"No, he is Dr. Cullen's nephew. His father took a good job offer and his family moved to London. But since it is his last year, he decided to stay in the States until high school is finished. He came to live with Dr. Cullen last weekend."

 

"Oh” Job offer in London? Uncle Masen hadn't gotten any job offer. Even if he had, why would he take it? He had his own Firm. It had to be a cover up story. Did that mean they were dead?

 

Or, was I getting my hopes up for nothing?       

 

I looked at the only person who could answer my questions. As if he could feel my stare, his eyes shot up to mine, before he swiftly looked away.

 

"Don't waste your time with Edward Cullen. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." The blond girl — her name was Laure or something, sniffed from other side of the table. I wondered if he had turned her down.

 

"She asked him out today but he turned her down." Jessica confirmed my suspicion after a moment. "Of course, he has already turned down half of the girls in our school. I think he is waiting for the perfect girl to ask him out." It was clear who this perfect girl was in her opinion.

 

I pressed my lips together to hide my smile and glanced at the subject of our topic. He seemed to smiling too, as if he heard every word she had said.

**\----MF &LE----**

 

I walked to biology with a shy girl, Angela. As we entered to biology Angela went to her table and I walked toward the teacher to get my slip signed. Since I had the half of day off yesterday, it was my first biology class. Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed my schedule.

 

"Miss Swan, you can take the seat over there by Mr. Cullen and he is also going to be your lab partner." I turned to my lab partner, praying that let it to be Edward, not the other one. For once, luck was on my side.

 

My heart was going wild with anticipation by the time I reached my – no, _our_ – table. I avoided eye contact with him as I sat down.

 

"Hello" said a quiet, musical voice.

 

I looked up and cleared my throat. "H-hi"

 

"How are you feeling today?"

 

"Better, much better." I left out the part that I was much better because he was talking to me.

 

"Good." He gave me a crooked smile and my breath caught in my throat.

 

"You're okay?" He asked in concern.

 

"Yeah," I whispered. "It's just.....you have a beautiful _crooked_ smile." 

 

For a moment, he looked off guard before he composed his face into a mask of indifferent. "Thanks" He murmured and looked away.

 

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. We were going to identify different phases of mitosis with onion root tip cells.

 

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, since it is your first day you both can be excused today." Mr. Banner told us after he finished his explanation of lab.

 

"That won’t be necessary." We both said at the simultaneously. We looked at each other warily and he motioned for me to continue.

 

"I've already done it before, sir. I think I might do just fine today." I finished.

 

Mr. Banner nodded. “Were you in an advance placement program?"

 

"Yes."

 

“And Mr. Cullen, you?"

 

"I have also done it in my AP class." He answered.

 

"Well," He said after a moment. "It's a good thing that you two are partners." He mumbled something else before ordering us to start our lab.

 

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

 

"Thanks" I mumbled and placed the first slide under the microscope. I studied the slide briefly.

 

“Prophase" I stated and slide the microscope toward him before he could ask for it. We had been lab partners last year, and I knew he liked to check himself.

 

"Thanks." He mumbled and barely glanced into the microscope before writing 'Prophase' in the first space on our work sheet. The first thing I noticed was his elegant hand writing. That couldn't be a coincidence too.

 

We continued our lab silently and finished before anyone else. The routine was familiar. It was easy to pretend for that moment nothing had changed, that we were back in home.

 

"Do I look a lot like him?" Edward asked suddenly.

 

"Look like whom?" I asked, confused.

 

"The one who left you." He clarified.

 

"Yeah, you could be his twin." _You are him._

 

"What happened?" His voice sounded sad.

 

"A car crash." I couldn't bring myself to say he was dead.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. It was probably my fate to be alone for the rest of my life." I whispered fighting tears.

 

His eyes widened. "You don't have to be. You could move on. You can date other guys."

 

"I don't want to move on." I glared at him. "He isn't just my boyfriend; he is my best friend, my whole world. I can't move on from him. And I'd rather die than to be with another man."

 

He looked tortured by my answer.

 

For the rest of period we didn’t have any more conversation. When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and sped out of room. I couldn't stand it if he talks about moving on again. It felt so final. It really hurt to think he wanted me to move on, to be with someone else. Or, worse he would want to be with someone else.

**\----MF &LE----**

“Bella?” Someone called me on my way to gym. I turn to see it was MITCH.

 

“Hi, Mitch.” I greeted, giving him a forced smile. He was starting to remind me of a puppy.

 

“It’s Mike.” He frowned.

 

“Oh! Sorry.” I apologized.

 

“That’s fine.” He shrugged. “Do you need any help finding your next class?"

 

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

 

“That’s my next class too.” He seemed thrilled about the idea.

 

I gave him another tight-lipped smile and told him to lead the way.

 

“Was that Cullen bothering you?” he asked.

 

I was surprised. “Why would you say that?”

 

"You looked upset with him. Do you want me to have a word with him?" 

 

I didn't know we had been that obvious. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself."

 

"If you say so." He shrugged "That guy is an arrogant jerk. Honestly, the whole family is so weird."

 

"Edward is not an arrogant jerk or weird." I hissed instinctively.

 

His eyes become large as a soccer ball. I didn't wait to hear his response and headed to dressing room.

 

Since it was my first time in gym, Coach Clap made me sit out and watch volley ball games. It was fine by me. My thoughts were clouded by someone else. So, it would have been a little difficult to concentrate on the game. And, there was this little fact that I didn't have a single athletic bone in body.

 

Finally the last bell rang indicating the end of class. I almost had a heart stroke when I saw Edward outside of gym. I was worried that I was too late and he had already found someone else. But my worries soon proved to be unnecessary.

 

"Hi" he greeted me cautiously and I wanted to slap myself for snapping at him.

 

"Hi"

 

"Uh... I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked really ashamed.

 

"That's fine and I'm sorry for behavior. I didn't mean to take a snap on you."

 

"That's fine" he mimicked me.

 

"Edward?" The blond boy — Jasper — called him from the end of hall. He was standing with the pixie girl, Alice.

 

"I have to go." He gave me a tiny smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

"See you." Something about my sentence amused him.

 

"Yeah, I’ll see you soon." He snickered – it looked like he was enjoying some private joke. What was I missing?

 

He turned abruptly and walked toward his _cousins_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.
> 
> As you have already figure out Bella is not his singer. This Edward is still a newborn and I think expecting a newborn to resist his singer is TOO much.
> 
> And did you get the private joke?
> 
> IMPORTANT QUESTION
> 
> Who want to read the mind of our precious mind reader? Raise your hands!
> 
> If you have raised your hand (or, hands) don’t forget to read the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own twilight or its dialogues. The right belongs to SM.
> 
> As I had promised here you have your EPOV. Bold italic letters are the thoughts Edward is reading. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER** **7**

**EPOV**

I had never realized it before just how monotonous schools can be. Then everything felt monotonous without her. I had been away from her for five months. But it was still as painful as it had been the first day! Each second without her felt like a century in hell. What sin had I ever committed to deserve this hell?  

“Edward, pick your lunch and move. You can’t stand here whole day.” Alice voice brought me out of my trance and I grasped that it was, indeed, my turn. I grabbed something without thinking and pay for it. I didn’t need food anymore it was just a prop.

With my focus, the ever present thirst also came to surface. It was a dry ache in throat – like I had swallowed hot sands. But I had learned to ignore the thirst and tolerate the pain – a fact that still bothered Jasper.

 Jasper had been a vampire for over a century; yet, he still had a difficult time to resist the lust of human blood. And he couldn’t comprehend how a newborn like me could resist the tempting human blood so easily. But he was not in love with a human like I was.

“Oh, My god!” **_Edward Cullen. That’s him. Oh, my god!_** A girl screamed LOUDLY in her head.

Yes, in her _head_. I was a mind-reader, a freak among the freaks. The mind reading thing was worse than the thirst. It was really hard to figure my own thoughts, when a hundreds of _voice_ bombarded me simultaneously.

Today, everyone’s focus was on me – The New Cullen. Everyone’s thoughts were also similar. Every girl was imagining herself and I together – only few of their thoughts were PG-13 and rest were worse than porns, and every boy was looking at me in envy. I had never comprehended just how disgusting human teenagers’ thoughts can be until now.

I couldn’t help but let out a small humorless chuckle – just a tiny sound, barely audible to the humans – at the irony my own thoughts. Until five months ago I was also an ordinary human teenager. Now I was anything but a human. I was a vampire, a bloodsucking monster.   

 _I can’t believe it. Isabella is also staring at the Cullen. What’s so special about him?_ Mike Newton’s thoughts caught my attention.  

Isabella?! No, it couldn’t be her. She hated Forks!

Then, I heard it! It was not a thought, but a spoken word. The sound was barley a whisper. I was sure the human standing next to her couldn’t have heard it, but I did. “Edward”

My head snapped up toward the sound. It was her!

 ** _Edward? Why did you stop? Why are you so shocked?_** I heard jasper ask me in his head.

But I couldn’t to answer him.

What was she doing in Forks? I thought she hated it? I was shocked. I could see it in her eyes that she was also shocked to see me.

It took me few more seconds to grasp that she was actually here! I felt an emotion I had never felt in this new life, but it was not entirely unfamiliar.  I felt joy! The feeling coursed through my very being – taking away the five months’ pain with it.

I wanted to take her into my arms and never let her go. But all I could do stare and marvel at her. Seeing her after so many months was like, getting the privilege to breath after being immersed in underwater. In an impulse, I sucked in a huge breath.

A big mistake!

As soon as I breathed, her floral scent burnt my throat and my ever-present thirst flared instantly. The monster in me wanted to consume her, but I fought with it. I hadn’t tasted human blood and I wasn’t going to start with the love of my existence. But the thirst had reminded me of the depraved creature that I had become. A monster like me didn’t deserve an angel like her.

Before I could wallow in my self-pity, I heard her heart started to beat in an irregular manner and her eyes role back in her sockets. I grabbed her, before she could hit the ground.

It was then that I take in the rest of her form. She had lost so much weight that her clothes hang loosely on her body. She had always been pale, but now, she might be even paler than me, the vampire. Her beautiful brown hair hung lifelessly on her back. She had huge dark shadows under her eyes, like she hadn’t slept in ages. Was she sick or something? Was it serious? Had she consulted a doctor?

“Isa?” called her in panic. I shook her but still no answer.

 ** _She is your Isa?_** Jasper asked me in his thought – though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, she is. We have to take her to Carlisle.” I begged them in a whisper too low for the surrounding humans to hear.

 I scooped her up in my arms – being careful to not apply too much pressure, and sped toward our car.  Alice got in to drive and I sat in the back with my love.

“Where is Jasper?” I asked as Alice started the car.

 ** _Jasper in a hospital is not good idea, Edward._** “Taking care of the school matters.” She didn’t say the first part aloud because she didn’t want to hurt his feeling.

 “Did I create any problems?” I didn’t want the Cullens to get in trouble because of me.

“No, he is going to _inform_ the authority. We can’t take a student without permission, Edward.”

Of course, to _inform the authority_ who can be better than Jasper – what with he being empathetic (manipulator) and all.

I scanned the minds in the cafeteria – just to be on the safe side. Most of the students were too shocked and the other few students were just curious and/or surprised that Cullens were taking care of someone who was not Family.

 I turned my attention back to my love, when I saw that we are in no danger.

“Alice, when is she going to wake up?” I asked my new, psychic sister.

I saw in her visions that Isa was going to wake up in 40 minutes. I frowned.

“Why so long? What’s wrong with her?” I asked worriedly.

“I’m sure she must be fine.”She said.

**\-----MF &LE-----**

Carlisle was already waiting for us. I picked from his mind that Jasper had called him and informed him about everything. They immediately took her to the ER.

We were sitting – well, Alice was sitting while I was pacing – in the waiting room when a cop with a brown color file in his hand arrived at the hospital. I had only met him once but I instantly recognized him as Isa’s dad.

 “Where is my daughter? What happened to her?” He asked some staff frantically.

 ** _Let me handle this_**. “Chief Swan?” Alice called him. “Isabella is in the ER. Carlisle is taking care of her.”

“ER? Why? What’s wrong with her? I just got a call from school and they only told me that she is in the hospital” **_My baby girl, what’s wrong with her?_**

“We don’t know. She has been standing on the line and suddenly she passed out. When she didn’t wake up after few seconds we brought her hospital.”

“Is she going to be fine?” **_God!_ _I hope she is fine. I can’t lose her_.  **

 ** _The poor thing!_** “I’m sure she will be fine, Mr. Swan.” Alice tried to comfort him.

“Thank for bringing her to the hospital.” He sighed gratefully.

“You should thank Edward. It was his idea.” **_You’re welcome Edward._ ** She is trying to soften Charlie for me.

 ** _Edward?!_** “Edward?!” He looked at me for the first time.

“Hello, I am Edward Cullen.” I held out my hand.

 ** _Cullen?_** “Chief Charlie Swan. Are you Dr. Cullen’s Son?”

“He is actually my uncle.” I lied. I had been lying a lot, lately. My whole life was a big lie, actually.

**_Uncle! He has the same hair and name and also look a little like him. Is it really possible? I thought it happened only in TV? But he doesn’t look exactly like that Masen. His features are sharper than The Masen boy, and his eyes are yellow color._ **

He cleared his throat. “Thanks for helping my daughter.”

“It’s my pleasure, sir.” At least, it was not a lie. I would always want to take care of her.

The door opened and Carlisle came out of the ER.

“How is she?”

“Is she going to be okay?”

Both Charlie and I attacked him immediately.

“We are still trying to gain her consciousness. But, we need to check her medical history, first.”

“Here it is.” He handed the file he had been holding.

I read it in Carlisle’s head and I feel like I was punched in the gut.

She had consulted a Psychiatrist! After my _death_ she had been nothing but a living dead for three months. When she had come out of her zombie state, she had refused to consult a shrink.

 ** _The poor girl! This is my fault. I should have tried harder to save Edward._** **_I should have……_** Carlisle continued beating himself. But I was too weak to comfort him.

It was not his fault. It was my fault! My parents were dead; Isa was in the hospital bed, all because of me. If I had driven carefully, none of these would have happened.

Carlisle asked Charlie to come inside and asked some more questions.

Charlie’s answers were worse than I had imagined. Then, what I was hoping for? She couldn’t live without me any more than I could live without her.

First three months she hardly got any sleep or food. She had to be sedated and her mom had to feed her often. Later when she come out of her zombie stage every night she would woke screaming and crying, she wouldn’t eat anything more than two bites.

After half an hour they come out.

“It appears that she passed out from anxiety and weakness. With some rest and rehydration she will be fine.” **_Give her some time to recover, Edward. She has been dealing with a lot already and seeing you had to be too shocking to her._**

 I wanted to see her.

“Can we see Isabella?” Alice like the great sister she was helped me once again.

“Sure, but do not disturb her.”       

   **\------MF &LE------**

We walked down the hall to her room. She was in a bed with an IV and heart monitor attached to her. I hurried to her side.

I had never seen her like this. Not even when we were kids and she was a klutz.

I slowly traced her face with my fingertips. Even lying in a bed attached to the wires, she still managed to look like an angel. A broken angel. “Get well soon, Isa.”

“Have you decided yet what you are going to do?” Alice asked unexpectedly.

I was not paying attention to her, so it took me few moments to understand what she meant.

“I don’t know, Alice. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want her to be so…….miserable. I can’t tell her the truth either because of the Volturi. I can’t doom her to this hell I’m living in. I can’t…” I hung my head dejectedly.

“You should decide, soon. She is going to wake up in a minute.” **_I trust you to make the right decision._** She gave my shoulder a soft squeeze and left the room.

After one minute, Isa’s heart beat started to change. She let out a little yawn and tried to move her hands. I grabbed her hands before she could hurt herself.

Instantly her eyes snapped open. I sighed in relief and worry. I was relieved that she was finally awake, but worried about what I was going to say her.

"Don't move your hand. You will hurt yourself." I chided her gently as pulled my hand away. I wanted to continue holding her hand, but my hands were too cold and I didn’t want to get her sick.

I saw her frowned a little, then she shut her eyes. I frowned. Why did she do that? Was she angry with me? Was she in pain?

I listened to hear her thought and I heard………. nothing! Was something wrong with me? Aside from the, obvious of course.

No, I could everyone’s thought but hers. I concentrated more but I could hear nothing but silence from her. Nothing at all. It was as if the place is empty.

I was starting to get worried. Was she alright? Did the comatose affect her mind? "What's wrong?”

"Why, are you doing this, Edward? You have already left me once. I can't take it if you make me hope, only to leave me again. It is going to kill me when I will wake up and find you gone." She uttered everything in one breath.

I felt my chest tighten when I realized that she didn’t want me here. Had I cause her so much pain that she didn’t want me anymore?  Then I remember her last sentence.

 _It is going to kill me when I will wake up and find you gone._ She thought I was a dream and she would be hurt when she woke up alone. I knew that she always had very vivid dreams and talk in her sleep.

I smiled at her silliness and about to tell her that I was really here, but I stopped myself.

What was the point of telling her the truth? I couldn’t give her anything. I had nothing to give. Family, kids, not even the whole truth, absolutely nothing.  What was the point of making her hope? It would do her no good except hurting her.

And, she didn’t want me in her dream. Did that mean she was trying to move on from me? If she was trying to move on then that was…… good. She should be with someone who could give her a family, kids, a normal life…….someone who wouldn’t think about drinking her blood.  

But, was I strong enough to let her go when I had just found her? Could I watch her with another man? The very thought of another man touching her, kissing her, loving her hurt worse than the transformation. The jealousy and pain, and rage burned me worse than venom.

But, I had to. My pain was nothing compared to her happiness and safety.

I was better off dead. She would have a reason to move on sooner.

I remembered Charlie’s thought. He didn’t recognize me. He thought I just look _a little_ like the Masen boy. Maybe, I could make her believe that too.

 _But Charlie doesn’t know you like Isa does._ A small voice whispered inside me. But I silenced it.

I had to try.

I shook my head to clear it. "First, you are awake, and second, how did you know my name? And what do you mean by 'leave you again'? I have never met you before today." I had kept my face perfectly smooth like I had learned from the Cullens, but I felt sick to my core as I said the impossible words.

I heard her heart stopped beating for a moment. I was going to call Carlisle when it picked up in double speed. "W-what? Of course, you have met me before. You have known me since we were only kids." The pain in her voice broke my heart.

But I had held strong. “You must be mistaking me with someone else. I saw you for the first time in cafeteria, when you have fainted.” I lied again, feeling like crap.

“If you don’t know me, what are you doing here then?” She demanded

“We – me and my cousins, I mean – had brought you to hospital.” I shrugged as if her health was not big deal to me.

"Bells, you are up!" Charlie called from the door way, relief was clear in his voice. He walked briskly toward the bed and patted her forehead awkwardly. “I’m glad to finally see your eyes open. I was so worried for you, kid.” He sounded chocked.

“What has happened to me?” She asked in obvious confusion.  

“Well, it seems, you have fainted due to weakness and lack of sleep. You have been out for last 40 minutes.” Charlie explained it all casually. He didn’t want to add any more stress on her.

“40 minutes?!” Before I could stop her she sat up and the needle thrust into her hand. “Ouch!”

The blood from the open vain filled my nose waking the thirst in its way. I quickly held my breath and stood. “I'm going to call Carlisle.” 

I was going to leave when I heard her cried out. "Wait!"

Worriedly I looked at her, momentarily forgetting my thirst. "I.....I want to say thank you." She held out her hand.

I stared at her hand for few moments, debating if I could do this without hurting her. I tentatively shook her hand while being careful not to apply too much pressure. I closed my eyes for a moment reveling in the familiar tingling sensation that always accompanied her touch – I might never get to feel this, again.

I opened my eyes when I heard her heart sped up. One look on her face and I knew I had failed. She knew it was me.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly, breaking me out of my stupor. I reluctantly let go off her hand.

“I’ll see you in school?” She inquired.

I frowned. If she recognized me then why didn’t she say anything? Was I just imagining things? Trying to find an excuse to do what I so selfishly want? I mumbled a yes to her and get out of the room.

When I reached an empty corridor I fall to knees and let out a dry sob. I couldn’t even produce tears.

I heard her thought before I saw her. She kneeled next to me and hugged me. **_Don’t worry. Everything will work out in the end_**.

“Is she going to be okay, Alice?” I asked

“Yes. Carlisle is going to do some test for precaution and everything will come out be fine. She only needs some rest and nutrition.” **_She will be fine._** She assured me.

I sighed in relief when I saw in her vision that she was telling the truth.

**_I’m sorry that you had to lie to her._ **

I shrugged. I didn’t deserve her sympathy. 

**_There is something else._** She thought.

“Shoot”

“Jasper has calledhome and told everything. And well…..” **_you know Rosalie._**

“Oh” She is going to be furious.

To say, Rosalie and me didn’t get along would be an underestimate. I didn’t like her since I had opened my eyes in this new world. Her shallow mind and selfishness always repulsed me. And though she tried to make it look like she hated me because I intrude in her perfect life. But I knew that she hated me simply because I didn’t find her beauty appealing.

 ** _I think it will be safe if we wait for Carlisle before going home._** She continued in her thought.

I nodded. I didn’t really care what Rosalie thought but I didn’t want to cause any trouble in their family.

  **\----MF &LE----**

****

I scanned everyone’s mind in the house as Alice parked the car in the garage.

 ** _Idiot! Lunatic! Irresponsible fool! Selfish! Immature!_** Rosalie kept on a stream of insult toward me.

Emmett was, as usual, watching TV and planning his wrestling match with Jasper like nothing had happened. 

Jasper was worried the problem it could cause to their family. Most of all he was worried for Alice.  

Rosalie hissed when she saw me.

“Rosalie! Not now.” Carlisle told her firmly.

She threw me another glare and went straight to the dining room.

We all soon joined her. Rosalie was already sitting one end of the table. Carlisle took the sit at the head of the table. Esme sat next him and patted the sit next to her for me to take.

She was worried about me. She was always like this, kind, caring, motherly. It was hard not to love her. 

Alice took the sit next to me. That surprised everyone. She always sat with her husband, Jasper. But her sitting with me was a way of silently telling everyone that she was with me.

Emmett and jasper took the seats opposite to us.

“I take that everyone already knows what happened today.” Carlisle spoke first.

“Yes, we know that we are in danger of exposer because of his obsession with this little human girl.” Rosalie hissed.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” I hissed back.

She glared at me. “Why shouldn’t I? It’s all her fault. Why didn’t you tell us that the girl live in Forks?”

“Because, I didn’t know that she is here. In fact, she hated this town. I was shocked to see her.”

“Fine if you didn’t know that. Why didn’t you tell us her dad is the Chief of police in Forks? Or, didn’t you know that too?”

“That’s enough, Rosalie!” Carlisle shouted. Everyone look at him in shock. He had never raised his voice before today. “We are here to decide what we will do next, not to fight over what we have already done.”

Rosalie pressed her lips into a thin line and glared at the table in front of her.

Carlisle turned to me. “Edward, you have told her that you are not Edward Masen.” It was a statement not a question.

I nodded my head shamefully.

“And, she believed you?”

I thought she knew it was me, but why didn’t she mention it? It was not like her to let go anything easily. “I…I don’t know.”

They all looked at me in surprise.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Didn’t you see it in her mind? You are a mind reader, remember?” Emmett asked. He was speculating if I had finally lost _it_.

“I can’t read her mind.” It still bugged me.

“You can’t?!” Everyone asked both in their mind and aloud at the same time.

“No, I can’t.”

“But I have read her emotions just fine.” Jasper said.

“And I can see her future.” Alice said looking bewildered. She didn’t like not knowing.

Carlisle was wondering if my power was weakening with time.

“I don’t think so. I can read everyone else just fine, except her.”

“She must be really special.” Esme declared suddenly.  

“She is.” I told her fondly.

Rosalie snorted. “There is nothing special about her. She is just a pathetic human girl.”

I growled at her. “She is not pathetic. You are the pathetic one, who is always desperate for attention.”

“How dare you to compare that girl with me?!” she hissed

I gave her a big smile. “You are right I shouldn’t compare her with you.” She looked surprised but pleased with my confession. “I can’t disrespect her like that.”

Jasper and Alice snickered. **_It’s about time._** Alice thought.

 ** _You win my respect for that, man._** Jasper thought.

Even Emmett tried to hide his laughter. **_Well done, bro._**

“Alright, that’s enough.” Esme reprimanded us.

“The question,” Carlisle spoke loudly. “is what we should do next? Do we need to leave?”

I stiffened. Leave again? I just got her back.

“No,” Rose moaned. “We just got settled. I don’t want to start on my sophomore year in high school, again.”

“You could keep your present age of course.” Carlisle said.

“And have to move that much sooner?” she countered.

Carlisle shrugged.

“I like it here. There’s so little sun, we get to be almost normal.” She continued her whining.

Emmett patted her shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Rose.” He encouraged her in low voice.

“I don’t think moving is a good idea. That will make her more suspicious.” Jasper said.

I tried not to, but a sigh of relief escaped me. **_I’m really sorry for you._** Jasper thought.

“I think jasper is right.” Emmett backed him up. “She will be more likely to talk if we disappeared.”

“She won’t say anything.” I insisted quickly.

“You don’t know that. You can’t read her mind.” Rosalie pointed out.

“No, I can’t. But I know her. Gossiping about others, is not her one of her many traits.”  

“But she will try to find you, won’t she?” Jasper guessed warily.

“She will.” I admitted.

Rosalie’s hand came down on the table with a loud bang. “We can’t allow the human a chance to say anything. Not just any human for that matter, she is a police chief’s daughter. Carlisle you have to see that. Even if we decided to disappear, we can’t leave such _evidence_ behind us.”

I saw what she meant, and for a moment the room swam around me. The rage was so all-consuming that the red haze clouded my vision. I clenched my hands under the table. “Exactly what you are trying to imply Rosalie Hale?” I asked through locked teeth.

She gave me a smug smile. “I mean that we should _clear_ the evidence. We should _clear_ Isabella Swan or Your Precious Isa.” She said each word distinctly.

Before I even realized it, both my fists had come down on the table breaking it into half and I had dragged Rosalie out of her seat. When others realized what was happening, Emmett and Jasper tried to restrain me.

But I was much faster than them and I could see their every move in their head. They were also no match to my newborn strength. I threw them all off me and pinned Rosalie to the wall.

“YOU WANT TO HURT MY ISA!” I growled and lunged for HER THROAT. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N:
> 
> Oh, crap! Miss Rosalie Hale it is not a smart idea to tell a vampire about killing his mate! You should have known better!
> 
> At least it was cleared that Edward remember His Isa and simply lying to let her move on.
> 
> Those who wondering why Charlie thought Edward look a little like Masen boy. Well guys you remember breaking dawn when he saw Bella first time after her transformation he also did a double take and she is his daughter. Bella also didn’t recognize her own face.
> 
> Remember the little private joke at the ending of last chapter? The answer is……..in next chapter.
> 
> Hint: Edward had done it in every book. 
> 
> > Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own twilight. SM does that.

**RECAP**

_But I was much faster than them and I could see their every move in their head. They were also no match to my newborn strength. I threw them all off me and pinned Rosalie to the wall._

_“YOU WANT TO HURT MY ISA!” I growled and lunged for HER THROAT._

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPOV**

I wanted to kill her for thinking about hurting my Isa. But before my teeth touch her throat I heard Emmett’s panicked thought.

 ** _Please, no! Rosie!_** That was all he thought but his every thought was saturated with fear. That cleared my head for a moment.

I couldn’t do this to Emmett. I couldn’t subject Emmett to the pain I had been enduring. Most of all I couldn’t kill someone. I wasn’t a killer. I didn’t want to become a monster.

With a loud growl, I punched the wall, creating a huge hole on the wall and shoved Rosalie toward Emmett. I darted toward the far end of the room to put as much space possible between us. I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from killing her if she would say anything about my Isa again.

Everything was absolutely silent for few moments. No one was even breathing. The only thing you could hear the constant sound of rain hitting the roof and the wind blowing outside and in my case everyone's thoughts. They were ranging from shock to relief.

**_How did he stop? For crying out loud, he is a newborn!_ **

"Edward?" Esme reached for my arm, but I held out my hand to stop her.

“Look,” I spoke directly to Carlisle. “even though I hate what you have turned me into, I don’t hate you. I know you only wanted to save me. And, you all have been nothing but kind to me. Well, almost all.” I added the last part for Rosalie. “So I woe this you, to protect your secret even at the cost of my life, but not at the cost of _her life_. If anyone tries to hurt her they have to face me first. And, I’m not only ready to die for her I can also kill for her, if I have to.”

I waited as everyone absorbed that.

“Of course, no one will try to…..hurt her.” Carlisle spoke assured after a moment. “Even if you hadn’t loved her, we wouldn’t have killed an innocent." I knew he was telling the truth. For a vampire, he was very compassionate and peaceful person.

Alice wouldn't hurt my Isa; she wouldn't want to hurt me that way. And Jasper would do what would make Alice happy and he didn't want to turn into a killer once again. So I wasn't worried about them.

Emmett was grateful that I didn't kill his Rosie and Esme would never think about hurting anyone.

But Rosalie was another matter.

What **a drama queen! If he can kill for her then why did he let me go? It takes a lot of guts to kill someone.**

“Oh, we all know how much knowledge you have as an assassin, Rosalie.” I snarled.

“Stay out of my head!” She hissed furious.

“I wish I could!” I hissed back. “And, don’t be too sure that I won’t kill you. The only reason I let you go, because I didn’t want Emmett to go through the pain I have been suffering. But if you try to even lay a finger on my Isa, not even Emmett’s pain can stop me from killing you. Nothing or no one is important to me than my Isa.” I dashed out of the room before the woman made me do something stupid.

"Rosalie! How can you be so callous!? Shame on you!" I could hear Alice scolding her. Everyone was planning to give her an earful but I didn't stop to hear them.

**-MF &LE-**

I decided to hunt for distraction.

I over did it, drinking more than necessary, glutting myself again – with four bucks and a mountain lion, my favorite. I was so full it was uncomfortable. But I know it was only temporary. As soon as I smell a human, I would be thirsty again. No matter how much blood I consumed it wouldn't be nearly enough. I would always crave blood, and blood and more blood.

I buried the carcasses and check myself for any casualty and sighed in relief when I found my clothes and chain intact. At least my hunting skill had improved over the months.

When I was done hunting the sun had already set, but I didn’t want to go back to the Cullen’s.

Without any conscious decision of my own, my legs carried me toward Forks – as if gravity pulling me toward the center of earth.

Shewas the center of _my_ earth.

I watched the house from the edge of the wood. The house was smaller than I had imagined. It was probably smaller than her old house in Jacksonville. Her father’s police cruiser was parked in the driveway, and an old Chevy was against the curb. I tried again to listen to her thoughts with no success. Soon, I gave up and focused in Charlie’s mind instead and watched through it.

Isa was eating Pizza with Charlie at an old dining table – well, Charlie was eating while she was picking on the toppings with a faraway look on her face.

“Bella, you need to eat some more.”

“Um, yes?” She asked, startled.

“You need to eat, Bella. The doctor has said that you need to eat and sleep properly.”

“Yeah, the doctor. Do you know His family?”

I frowned along with Charlie. This was what I had feared… and hoped. She recognized me – or, at least suspicious of me.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, Dr. Cullen is a great man.”

“And their children?”

“They are good kids, too. Never heard of any complain about them. And _his Nephew_ Edward _Cullen_ is also a good kid.” Judging by her I was sure she didn’t miss the way Charlie stressed ‘his nephew’ and ‘Cullen’.

Without any further question, she quickly ate the rest of her pizza. Charlie was surprised but happy. Apparently, it was the most she had eaten in last five months.

I felt sick for the pain I was causing her. But I had no other option. I couldn’t endanger her life by telling her the truth.

 “Um, good night, dad.”

“But, it’s only seven? Are you feeling alright? I’m going to call the doctor.” Charlie reached for the phone.

“No, dad! I’m fine.”  She assured him hurriedly. “I just want to go to bed early, because I didn’t want to be late for school tomorrow.” That was a horrible excuse.

“You don’t have to go to school tomorrow, Bella. Dr. has said you need rest.”

“I can’t miss school, dad.” She looked way _too_ worried for missing classes. “I have to make up for the classes I have missed.  I’ll be bored in home, anyway.”

“I will take few days off. So you don’t have to be alone.”

 “No, you don’t need to. I’ll go to school. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“Night, dad.”

“Good night, Bells.”

After she left for room Charlie sat on the drawing room coach. He was worried about her health, her future, her life... and her reaction to Edward _Cullen._ He was worried that she was getting false hopes.

He loved her more than he let on.

I stood there in the darkness of forest until everyone in the neighborhood was unconscious and Charlie went to bed. I decided to try check on her room.

Her room was upstairs. Lucky for me, there was a tree outside her window. I crossed the yard and climbed up the tree in half a second. Sitting on one of the branches, I looked inside her room.

 She was on her bed tangled in bed sheets, but not asleep. I watched her tossed, turned the whole night. She had always been a sound sleeper. I remember Charlie’s worry about her sleep. I wanted to go inside and held her. I wanted her sing her lullaby for her.

But I could do none. I just sat there helplessly as she twisted in her bed restlessly. Sometime, she would cry broken sobs; sometime silent tears fell down her eye. Sometime she would just lie there, staring at her locket helplessly.

I had never felt more weak and helpless as I did that night.

It was early in the morning that she finally fell asleep only to wake up after an hour.    

**-MF &LE-**

As her neighbors started to wake up, I reluctantly left my Isa and ran for the Cullen’s.  

I checked their before going anywhere near the house. I wasn’t sure if I was still welcome there yesterday.

Carlisle had already left for hospital. Rosalie was in her room fuming and insulting me in her mind repeatedly – which was nothing new.  Emmett was pretending to watching the TV, but actually thinking about last night how close he had come to lose her Rosie. I cringed as I looked my face in his memory. I looked like a……. real vampire. 

Jasper was watching Alice, while she danced around the closet looking for today’s perfect outfit. So we were staying.

 ** _Good morning Edward._** She thought when she had the vision of me standing on the forest edge.

Esme was waiting for me at the porch. She had been worried that I would leave them without any good bye.

Her unconditional motherly love made it hard not to love her. And I felt guilty for that. I felt like I was cheating my mom.

Her whole face light up when she heard me.

 ** _My child!_** “Edward!” She greeted hugging me.

“Good morning, Esme.”

“Good morning. I was so worried for you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hush. You are here and that’s all that mattered. Come inside.” She pulled me inside.

As I was passing the front room my eyes fell on the broken kitchen table and the wall. I had made more of a mess than I had anticipated.

“I’m sorry about the table Esme. I know you had loved the table. I’ll repair the wall.” I told her, feeling guilty.

“Don’t worry about the table or the wall. I’ll buy a new table and Rosalie is going to repair the wall, since it was she started this.” Well that explained Rosalie’s anger.

“Still….”

 “Don’t worry little brother. I’ll make the wall good as new.” He said giving me an easy smile. That only succeeded to make me guiltier.

“I’m so sorry, Emmett.”

“It’s cool, brother.”   ** _I’m sorry for the way Rosalie behaved last night. I’m glad you didn’t hurt her. That needs a lot of self-control and I’m proud of you for that._**

“But?”

**_She is not as bad as you think she is. She may be so tough outside, inside she is very soft._ **

“I know.” I know, even though she acted like a bitch she wasn’t that bad.

And, I understood her bitterness toward me. After the things her fiancé had done to her, in her opinion every rich was like that asshole, spoilt and untrustworthy. And in her opinion I was one of the spoilt rich kids.

Another reason was because I was not only intruding her perfect family, but I was also inverting her mind.

“Okay, enough of this silent conversation.” Alice called impatiently from her room upstairs. “Edward go, get dressed for the school. I have left the perfect outfit for you on your bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She stuck her tongue out, knowing I would know that from her mind.

I changed the outfit she left for me and flew to the garage where they were waiting for me. We were taking Alice’s yellow Porsche to the school.

“Are you sure you don’t want to drive?” Alice asked like she did yesterday.

“No, I hate cars.”

They both looked at me sadly. The reason for my hatred was not unknown to them. Alice got in the driver’s seat and jasper took the passenger sit while I sat in the back.

**-MF &LE-**

The good thing about the Cullens was that they like to drive fast and in no time we were in the school. Of course the first thing I did when we arrived was to look for her. She had not arrived yet so I waited in the parking lot.

After some time she drove slowly into the parking lot. She was driving the truck I saw at her home last night. What was she doing in this thing? The truck was so old that it couldn’t be trusted and with the loud noise she was going to be deaf in few weeks. Maybe I should check the truck tonight.  

Or, maybe I shouldn’t. I would probably end up killing her truck…….if not her.     

Today, school was better and worse.

Better because she was in the school. I could see her face and hear her voice – albeit through others’ mind. Everyone was focused on her – the new girl, a curiosity. It surprised me that I hadn’t known about her yesterday. Maybe because yesterday I had been trying to block the thoughts.

It was worse because I had to look her from distance. It was harder than I thought it would be to not be able to talk her, staying away from her. The whole school was gossiping about yesterday’s incident, seemed everyone was curious if we had known Isabella Swan before. So we had to be more careful than usual.

Worst, because every boy was after her attention. Specially the Boy Mike Newton.

He was following around her like a love sick puppy. I hated him for that. I was supposed to follow her around not that stupid boy. She was my girlfriend! My best friend! Not his!

And, his fantasies were worse than any porn – he think about my Isa like a piece of meat. The possessive way he viewed her – as if she was an acquisition to be made – made my blood boil. Few times Jasper had to actually calm me down with his unique ability before I killed that boy.

I knew that I shouldn’t feel this possessive of her, that I should let her go. She should be with someone who could give her everything. But, who would tell that to my stupid heart?!

It helped that he didn’t knew her like I did. He had created his own version of Isabella in his mind that didn’t exist. And even more so that she didn’t seem to be interest in him – in fact, if I knew her as well as I think I did, she was highly irritated by this boy. Nevertheless, I amused myself by imagining backhanding him across the room, into the far wall. 

And you know what else was bad? The girls here appeared to competing to get my attention. There was always someone braver than the others would introduce themselves and offer to help me with study or sight-seeing or whatever lame excuse they could come up with. One girl Lauren, the self-proclaimed queen of Forks High, actually asked me on a date.  Too bad, it was practically impossible for me to have any kind of relationship with any of these girls. Even if I weren’t a vampire, my heart, my life and my body belonged to someone else. So I tried to let them down as gently as I can.  

 As the lunch bell rang I strode quickly to the cafeteria – eager to see her with my own eyes. I sat with Alice and Jasper at the _Cullen’s table_ and waited impatiently for Isa.

“Aren’t _we_ a little impatient?” Jasper asked when he felt my impatience and laughed at his bad joke.

“Not funny!” I muttered.

“She is coming in.” Alice muttered then.

Instantly, my head turned toward the door. She was with a girl named Jessica. Jessica was babbling about someone Elena and Stephan and Demon, but Isa said nothing in response. Not that Jessica gave much chance to talk her. But that was not what made my blood boil – it was the boy Newton. He was also with her! 

The moment Isa walked in through the door her eyes searched around the cafeteria until they found me. I quickly look away before she got the chance to saw that I was staring her. Resisting her was harder than resisting the human blood. But I had to for her.

I followed her in the eyes of Newton and felt a bit smug when he noticed that she was staring me.

**_Can’t believe Bella was staring that freak. What so special about him? He was nothing but a pretty face. She can do better than that. She should be with someone like me._ **

I had to agree with him – at least, half of his thought. She shouldn’t be with me.

But someone like Mike Newton didn’t deserve her, either.

I was jealous again when Mike Newton next to her. But I perked up again as she didn’t seem to be even aware of his existence. She was still staring me!

I kept looking her through Newton – as everyone else in table were talking themselves and Newton was still trying to get her attention without any success.

Isa was observing Jasper and Alice and me. Then, I saw her face crumbled in agony. I couldn’t stand her to be sad. I got up to take her in my arm and comfort her.

 ** _No!_** “Jasper, stop him!” Alice hissed under her breath.

Before I could move even an inch from my sit, both Alice and Jasper gripped my shoulder to restrain me.

**_Edward, you can’t run to her like that – at least not in a crowded cafeteria._ **

I could have broken their hold easily but let them restrain me, for her.

 ** _What’s wrong?_** “Was he going to attack someone?” Jasper asked, worried ……and slightly hopeful. It still bugged him that I’m adjusting to this life when I was only five month old. He was hoping me to slip so that he wouldn’t feel so weak.

“Not the way you think.” Alice giggled.

Before any of us can say anything else Isa turned to the girl Jessica and asked almost franticly. “Who are they?”

We all stopped breathing and listened intently.

 ** _Of course she was already crushing on the Cullens._** She thought but asked suspiciously. “Didn’t you know already? They took you hospital, yesterday.”

A quick scan of her head told me that she had been probing Isa for yesterday’s incident – though she was more interested in topic to gossip, not her health.

“I told you, I was passed out and woke up straight in the hospital bed. So I didn’t meet any of them.”  She was obviously lying because she had met me.

We all exchange worried glances and continue to listen as Jessica gave her the dirty laundries about the Cullens. It surprised me when Jessica mentioned about Cullen siblings being together and instead of looking repulsed, Isa looked relived. What did that mean?!

It was so frustrating not knowing. If things would have been like before I would have asked her myself. The universe was playing some sick joke on me. The only mind I was interested in was closed for me.

"And, Edward? Is he adopted too?" We heard Isa asked.  

"No, he is Dr. Cullen's nephew. His father took a good job offer and his family moved to London. But since it is his last year, he decided to stay in the States until high school is finished. He came to live with Dr. Cullen last weekend." Jessica replied.

"Oh” Her face fell immediately and she looked heart broken.  

I saw in Jessica and Newton’s head as she helplessly looked in my direction. I couldn’t help myself but gaze her. The pain in her eyes broke my dead heart. It was worse knowing I was the one who put her through this pain. But, at least, she was alive.

"Don't waste your time with Edward Cullen. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." Lauren’s rude words interrupted my self-pity. **_……so disgusting. You would think she was famous or something. Even_ EdwardCullen _was staring her._**

"She asked him out today but he turned her down." Jessica whispered to Isa "Of course, he has already turned down half of the girls in our school. I think he is waiting for the perfect girl to ask him out." It was clear who this perfect girl was in her opinion.

I saw Isa turned her head toward me while trying to suppress her smile. Even though that girl had been irritating me with her vicious thoughts toward my Isa and disgusting fantasies about me, for that moment I was grateful to her. Because she had made my Isa smile.

“She knows you are her Edward, doesn’t she?” Alice asked.

“Yes.” I whispered.

“What are we going to do?” Jasper asked to Alice. **_Her emotions were mirroring his. I can feel her longing and sadness. Nothing suspicious there._**

“I think it will be better if we stay here and make sure she doesn’t find out about us.” Alice whispered.

Jasper nodded. “She hasn’t confronted you for the truth, yet. So I think you should stay away from her until she first says something and let her cook up whatever theory she can.”

I hated the way Jasper talk about her, like she is insignificant, but I knew this was what best for her, too. So I nodded my head.

“She is in your biology class. Good luck.” Alice whispered and rose with her tray. Jasper followed her.

I realize that lunch was over. I glanced at her. She was talking with a quite girl Angela. They were planning to walk to biology together.

I smiled smugly as I read Newton’s disgruntle thoughts. He was hoping she would ask him to walk with her. It didn’t help that the whole lunch hour she had spent either talking about me or staring me.      

**-MF &LE-**

I arrived at the biology before her. Even though we had left the cafeteria at the same time. Biology teacher, Mr. Banner signed my slip and sent me to the only empty desk in the back of the room. I felt my smile grew as I realized that he had no choice but to send Isa to my table.

I shoved my books into a pile and clear her side of table. I pulled my chair away from her, keeping as much distance as possible. I didn’t want to take any chance with her. As I waited for her to arrive I followed her though Angela’s head.

 ** _……..Bella seems just as shy as me. I bet all the attention must be bothering her. I wish I could say something to make her feel better. I wonder if she is feeling well today. Had a panic attack when she had passed out. She said she does. But she could be lying to placate others….._** Angela seemed genuinely worried about Isa. I was glad that Isa had someone who really cared about her.

I watched as Isa entered with Angela right before the bell and hands a slip over to the teacher.

"Miss Swan, you can take the seat over there by Mr. Cullen and he is also going to be your lab partner."

She froze. She turned and seemed relieved to see me. I could hear her frantic heart beat as she walked toward our table and smell the scent of her delicious blood hit me hard, but I ignore the fire inside my throat. I could never ever hurt her.

What I couldn’t tolerate was that she didn’t look toward me. Why did she do _that_?

It was really frustrating not knowing her mind! I debated whether I should make a small chat with her. Just to be polite, of course.

 ** _Lucky bastard!_** Mike Newton’s thoughts answered my question.

“Hello.” I said in a quiet voice.

She looked up then; her chocolate brown eyes were startled and she cleared her throat before mumbling. “H-hi”

Her hesitance and careful manner – like talking to a stranger not her childhood best friend – broke my heart. I deserved this though. Wasn’t I doing the same? The only difference was she wasn’t sure about me and I was sure about her. But that made me a bad person, not her. I was hurting her intentionally.

"How are you feeling today?" Angela’s worry about her health had me worried.

"Better, much better." I had a feeling she wasn’t talking about her health.

"Good." I smile and she stopped breathing, looking like she was about to cry.  

"You're okay?"  I was instantly worried.

"Yeah," She whispered, still had the same tortured expression. "It's just.....you have a beautiful _crooked_ smile." 

Damn! I had forgotten about my clown-like smile. "Thanks" I murmured and looked away.

Thankfully Mr. Banner started the class. We had been lab partners last year. So it was easier to forget that things were not the same as before.

We finished our lab while others having a hard time. Mike Newton was having trouble concentrating – he was trying to watch Isa and me. 

 ** _Wish he had gone to wherever his parents went._** Mike Newton thought bitterly.

I bite back a growl. I knew that he didn’t know about my parents and he didn’t mean it that way. But his thought burst our private bubble and forced me to face the harsh reality. Things were not the same anymore and they would never be same again.

I looked at her again. Why did she behave like a stranger? I knew she recognized. Had she gotten over me in last five months?

Charlie’s thoughts her appearance and her medical report said something else. And, what we had was not something you could get over in lifetime, let alone in five months. I tried futilely to read her mind to get the answer.  

When I had frustrated myself thoroughly with her silent mind, I took a different approach.  "Do I look a lot like him?" I knew it was mean but I needed to know.

"Look like whom?" She asked, confused.

"The one who left you." I clarified.

"Yeah, you could be his twin." She said after a moment. But her eyes told me there was more.

It tortured me to do so but I played my part nicely. "What happened?"

"A car crash." Her voice broke as she said this and she hunched her shoulder and wrapped her arms around herself – probably a reflect reaction – as if to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry." I was sorry for everything I was doing to her. Sorry for the pain I was causing her, sorry that I couldn’t tell her the truth even though I wanted to, I was sorry because I was breaking every promise I had made to her, and I was sorry because I couldn’t even fulfill my parents last wish. I was the worst friend and worst boyfriend and worst son in the world.  

"Don't be. It was probably my fate to be alone for the rest of my life." She whispered, fighting tears. 

No! She shouldn’t be alone! She didn’t deserve that! "You don't have to be. You could move on. You can date other guys." I pleaded her, even though each word burnt my tongue like acid.

Her whole face flushed in anger. "I don't want to move on. He isn't just my boyfriend; he is my best friend, my whole world. I can't move on from him. And I'd rather die than to be with another man."

This was what I had been afraid of. I would destroy her no matter whatever I did.

You always hurt the one you love the most. This saying had never felt truer than that moment. 

For the rest of period she glared at the table in front of her while I cursed myself to the fiery-pity of hell. As if any hell can be worse than this life! 

When the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and sped out of room without a second glance toward me. I felt like crap. I had hurt her…… again. I felt worse when she defended me against Newton, even though she was clearly upset with me.

I watched her through Newton’s thought the whole last period. She was sitting hunched in the corner, looking heartbroken. Well, she _was_ heartbroken. I was the fiend who broke her heart.

As the final rang I ran toward the gym and waited for her. She came out after everyone else has left. She stooped in her track when saw me and looked afraid. Was she scared of me, now? Had I behaved that badly?

I walked toward her making sure to keep as much distance possible and stay off wind. “Hi.” I told her hesitantly, not sure if she wanted me there.

She looked like she wanted to kick herself. I didn’t understand it. I was the rude one, why would she want to kick _herself_?

“Hi” she greeted me warmly and I sighed in relief that she wasn’t that mad at me.

"Uh... I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.” I told her, though she will never know, exactly how sorry I was.

"That's fine.” She shrugged. She was always the forgiving one. “And, I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't mean to take a snap on you, either."

"That's fine" I mimicked. That made her smile – a real smile, not the fake smile she had been giving the others – and a faint blush colored her cheek.

I wanted to reached up and trace her rosy cheek with my fingertips and feel her warmth.  I wanted to take her face in between my hands and kissed her soft red lips. I wanted…….

"Edward?" Jasper’s voice was like bucket of icy-cold water.

**_Edward, don’t kiss her. You know it is not a good idea._ **

**_I don’t want to know what you are thinking about that girl. But I would advise you to get out of here before you do something crazy._ **

Yeah, that’s right. Not a good idea to have my venom coated teeth anywhere near her body. I was too dangerous to even kiss her.

Isa noticed them too and the smile, which had been gracing her face, left. "I have to go." I gave her a sad smile.   

"Okay. Um, see you later." She said, but it sounded like a question.   

But too bad she had wait for tomorrow to see me, but I didn’t had to wait that long.

"Yeah, _I’ll_ see you later." I really tried but a smirk escaped me.

She looked confused. Her forehead creased in confusion and her lower lip jolted out, forming and adorable pout. I wanted kissed the pout off.

I turned and walk away from her, before I actually kissed her and end up hurting her in the process. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.
> 
> >thanks for reading


	9. You Remeber?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Twilight. SM does that.

**CHAPTER 9**

**BPOV**

The week seemed drag by. Life quickly fell into pattern. Every morning, breakfast with Charlie was a quite affair. We silently ate our eggs and toast, and then wish each other a good day and went our way.

The school was rather uneventful. People didn’t look at me as much as the first or the second day. By Friday, I was able to remember most of the students, if not their names. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

In lunch, I sat with Jessica, Mike, Laura – whose name actually turned out to be Lauren – Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela, her boyfriend Ben and few other kids whose name I didn’t remember. Soon, I learned that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company and for some unknown reason the girl Lauren kept glaring me. At least I had formed a good friendship with the shy girl Angela. Mike, Eric and Tyler drove me nuts with their Golden Retriever qualities. I wish I had known how to get rid of overly friendly boys.

And, Edward continued behaving like a stranger.

When he sat next to me in biology, he would talk to me. But it was nothing personal, more like a small talk with an acquaintance. Sometime if our eyes meet across the parking lot or cafeteria he would reward me with a smile. If our path crossed in hall way we would say ‘ _hi’_. And, that was all.

I continued to watch him from a distance, though. As time passed I started to notice more of his old habits in him: His hand writing, his body language, the way he furrowed his brows when he was irritated and the spark in his eyes when he laughed, the slight tilt of his head when he was confused, the way he wrote his ‘ _I_ ’s fancier than any other letter. All these things confirmed that he was my Edward.

One plus point of being friend with Jessica was that she knew everything about everyone and liked to gossip. Her new interest was Edward. Apparently, every girl – girls who were more beautiful and experienced than me – was after him. Not that I could blame them for wanting him. Still, I was miserable hearing this. So far he has rejected each and every girl, much to my relief. But, what if he would find someone interesting? It would kill me to watch him with another girl.

I also noticed some strange things about him and the Cullens. All of them were too graceful for a human. During lunch, they didn’t eat or drink anything, though they each bought a plate of food. They didn’t talk but sometime I felt like they were communicating.  They just sat unmoving at their usual table. I didn’t know it was humanly possible to be so still. They never spoke to anyone outside of their family, with the only exception of Edward, who talked to me. As far as I could tell everyone here wanted to be friend them. So, the isolation must be their desire.

But, the strangest of all was this Thursday’s incident.

In cafeteria, two girls got into a catfight and one of the girls broke the other’s nose. Since I was still staring at the Cullens, I saw that the blond boy, who usually wore an expression of pain, was staring at the girl’s bleeding nose and his expression was so murderous that it still gave me chills. I caught a glimpse of his eyes before Edward and Alice looked around and swiftly dragged him outside of cafeteria. I could have sworn his golden eyes had turned BLACK!

After school, I would sit in front of the computer and research about the Cullens and Amnesia. I had found a lot about Amnesia, but no such luck with the Cullens. I had explored Google, FB, and Twitter but there was no sign of the Cullens. I had searched Forks hospital staff directory, but only found a Dr. C. Cullen, who was previously from Alaska. Again there was no picture. It was as if they didn’t exist.

There was also a fact that they introduced Edward as their family. If Edward had Amnesia they could have told him the truth. They could have tried to get Edward to his family. Instead, they were hiding him.

All these things and their secluded life style had me worried that there was more to this than I had originally thought and prayed to god that Edward was safe. Every night I would toss and turn in my bed, all the time worrying myself that he might be in danger. Few times I had considered confronting him and the Cullens, but had always chickened out. What if it would only make things worse?

**-MF &LE-**

Before I knew it Saturday rolled around. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, went to his work. After Charlie had left, as usual I sat in front of computer and tried to stalk the Cullens. It was about late morning, I finally accepted that I was the worst stalker in the entire world and gave up.

Instead, I checked my e-mails for the first time. I had ten of messages from my mom. In the first mail she was checking about my flight.  Then, with each unanswered mails and phone calls she had been getting more worried.

Crap! My phone!

I dug through my bags for my phone and switched it on.  I had fifty missed calls and twenty voice mails from mom! As it had turned out, she had been trying to call me since the first day and since I had forgotten to switch on my cell after the flight, I missed each and every call.

I had been so wrapped up with Edward that I had almost forgotten about the existence of my parents. I felt guilty.

I called her and talk with her for hours until she was assured that I wasn’t mad at her nor was I intentionally ignoring her. She had been worried about me and it was only Charlie’s assurances that I was busy with my new school had kept her from flying here in the first flight available.  

After we hung up I decided to do some household chores for Charlie – anything to make life a little easier for him. I cleaned the house and do the laundry. The guilty gnawed me again when I found out that except some bread, egg, bacon, he had no food in the house. Hadn’t I promised to cook for him?

I promised myself to go for grocery shopping tomorrow morning and decided to make a simple egg and bacon sandwich for Charlie. I was making the bacons when I heard Charlie’s cruiser pulled into the drive way. I heard the front door open…..and then no sound.

I was starting to wonder if Charlie had left again, when I heard Charlie’s tentative voice. “Um, Hello?”    

“In here, Cha-dad.” I called from kitchen.

“Bella?” He asked when he saw me in the kitchen, looking confused.

“Hey, Dad, welcome home.” I greeted him with a smile.

“The house looks different, Bella. I can’t even recognize it.” He said gawkily.

That explained his strange behavior. His honest astonishment ashamed me of myself, though. “It’s Saturday and I decided to clean the house. It looked like it needed one.” I shrugged to act nonchalant.

“Um, thanks, Bells.”

“Er, you’re welcome.”

He shifted from one foot to other awkwardly and looked around the kitchen. “What are you doing?” he asked with a large amount of surprise and a little fear.

What it looked like? I thought to myself.

“I’m making sandwiches for dinner.”

“You don’t have to. I can order a pizza again.”

“I don’t have to. But, I want to.”

“Um, okay.” He mumbled.

He stood there for few minutes and then lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. That was fine by me.

I called him in when sandwiches were ready. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

“How did you like your school? You seemed pretty busy the whole week.” he asked as he was taking second sandwich.

“Busy?”

“I saw you were working on the computer till late nights.”

He thought I had been studying? I felt guilty again, because apparently I had been also deceiving my parents. “Yeah, school is fine.” I cleared my throat. “Dad, why didn’t you tell me about mom?”

I didn’t have to explain what I mean. “I wanted to give you your space.” He muttered.

He also thought I was deliberately ignoring them. Had I been that bad of a daughter? “Dad, I forgot to switch on my phone after the flight.” I whispered, ashamed. I couldn’t see how that made a difference, though.

“Oh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to assume.”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah….” He mumbled, uncomfortably. “Um, the sandwiches were great, Bells.”

He was clearly trying to change the topic into something less emotional.

“Thanks.” I answered, smiling at his aversion to emotional breakdown.

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating.

**-MF &LE-**

 

The next day, after Charlie left for fishing, I made a shopping list and grab some cash from the jar labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.

I donned on my jacket and headed out, where it was raining cats and dogs. I locked the door with the key from under the eaves by the door and hurried to inside of my truck as fast as I can on the wet slippery ground. As I sat inside my truck for a moment to dry my hair a bit, I got the feeling of being watched _._ I had been getting this sense the whole week. At first I chucked it up as paranoia but it was starting to feel unnerving. The whole ride to the Thriftway the same feeling continued.    

The Thriftway was south of town, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I used to do shopping back at home and I gladly fell into the pattern of familiar task. By the time I was done with the shopping, the rain had reduced into a soft drizzle. I loaded the groceries in the truck and headed home.

I was half way when the truck started sputtering. “No, no, please make it.” I begged but the _thing_ died on me just as I pulled it to the side.

I stumbled out of the truck and opened the hood of truck. I looked inside the engine uselessly. I wish I had learned few things about cars and their engine from Edward. When he would remember I would make him to teach me!

“Need any help?”

I whirled around, startled. He was standing there, not a foot away from me, and looking at the engine with his brows wrinkled. He was absolutely soaked like he had been in the rain for hours. He looked troubled, both pained and scared. “Edward?”

He tore his eyes away from the engine to look at me. “Need any help?” He asked again.

“Please.”I gestured with one hand that he should proceed.

He looked around the engine while talking some non-sense that I only got the ‘ _the’_ s and the _‘and’_ s. And, of course the _‘engine’_.

“Um, okay. Can you speak in English, now?” I asked.

He laughed loudly at that – throwing his head back and clutching to his side. He looked so beautiful and carefree that I couldn’t help but smile.

“What I mean, can you repair it now or do I need to send it to a garage?” I clarified.

“You need to send it to a garage.” He said. I could still hear the smile in his voice.

“Fantastic!” I muttered. I had to walk home with the groceries, in rain! “Thanks for your help, anyway.” I said more clearly and opened the door to unload the groceries.

Before I could touch the bags, a pair of pale hands beat me to it and snatched the bags out of the truck.

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

“I’m not going to let you carry those bags.” He stated with an unspoken ‘ _duh’_.  

“But…”

“There is no ‘but’”

“Let me carry at least one bag.” I begged.

“You can carry the key, if you want.” He shrugged.

“You are so pushy!” I grumbled as I seized the key out of ignition.

“And, you are so stubborn!” he retorted.

“I have heard that before!”

“I have also heard _that_ before!”

“Fine!” I grumbled like a petulant child. “Carry all the bags you want. But don’t complain when your hands starts to hurt.”

“I won’t.” he looked amused by something. Edward and his private jokes!

I was disappointed when he carried the bags like he was caring bags of balloons not groceries. Even with all the bags, he walked much faster than anyone I have ever seen!

He waited for me to open the front door and then walked inside. We shrugged out of our wet jackets. He looked around a moment and walked inside the kitchen. By the time I arrived in the kitchen he had already placed the grocery bags on the dining table and was sitting in one of the Charlie’s mismatched chair, looking at home. That was fast!

I unloaded the groceries and stuffed them in wherever I could find some open space. All the while I was trying to ignore the eyes of my audience.  After I was done I turned to him. He continued watching me. His intense stare was making me self-conscious. “Would you like a drink?”

His eyes suddenly flashed with anger. They even darkened slightly. “What do you mean?” he snapped.

“I mean a soda or coffee, or something?” I was bewildered by his anger.

Something about my answer calmed down him and his eyes become golden once again. But, I could tell from his slightly surprised expression he hadn’t been thinking of this kind of drinking. “No, thank you. I think I should leave.” He stood up abruptly and started to leave.

“No!” Without thinking I grabbed his hand to stop him. His hand felt cold like ice and hard and smooth like marble. “Your hand is freezing.” I whispered.

As soon the words left my mouth, he jerked his hand away. That hurt. “I’m sorry.”

“It is fine.” He started to leave again.

“At least wait for the rain to stop. You are already so cold.” I begged him.  

“We are in Forks. It always rains here.” He shrugged.

“Let me do something for you to warm up? How about some coffee or hot chocolate?” Please, at least, give me this moment.

He stared at me, contemplating. “Hot chocolate sounds nice.”  He finally said.

“Thanks. Now, sit down.” After I was sure that he wasn’t leaving, I turned to stove to warm some milk.

“What were you doing in the town without a car?” I asked while mixing the cocoa, sugar and salt in a bowl.

“Sightseeing.”

“In rain?”

“Like I have said, it always rains here.”

“You could have done sightseeing in a car. You will get sick if you walk around while it’s raining buckets.” I reproached.  

“It’s more fun this way.” He shrugged.

“You are crazy. You know that, right?” I muttered.

“I have heard that before.” He grinned.

I smiled and mixed the cocoa mixture in the warm milk. I handed him one cup and sat next to him with my cup of hot chocolate.

Instead of drinking, he regarded the cup with apprehension. “Would you like something else?” I asked worriedly.

“No.” he took a deep breath and took a small sip of hot chocolate.  At first his face was perfectly smooth and since he had his eyes closed I couldn’t tell if he liked or not. Finally he opened his eyes and rewarded me with a crooked smile. “It’s delicious.”

I breathed in relief and sipped my chocolate. I almost moaned in pleasure. There was nothing like hot chocolate in the rain. Well, except sex in the rain.

I cleared my throat. Not a good idea to think about _that_ right now. It wouldn’t do any help if I jumped him. For all he knew I was just a classmate, an acquaintance.

Suddenly, Edward burst out into laughing. “What?” I asked in surprise. Had I said my thoughts out loud? Could he read my mind?  Thousands of possibilities ran through my mind. Each one was ridiculous and embarrassing than the other.

“I like your mustache.”  He said chuckling.

That was unexpected.

“Mustache?!”

He swept his icy finger over my upper lip and showed me. His finger was coated in chocolate! My face flamed instantly. I reached for the tissues, but he stopped my hand.

“Can I?” he asked.

My breath caught in my throat. “Su-sure.”

He slowly traced my upper lip with his thumb. Slower than, we both knew, necessary. It was the most intimate we had been in ages and my whole body had been starving for his touch. Blood boiled under my skin, and burned in my lips, where he touched.

When I opened my eyes, which had been closed without any conscious decision of my own, his eyes were completely black, but not murderous like I had witnessed with Jasper Hale. They were black in hunger. A hunger I had witnessed many times in his green eyes. Hunger for me, for my body. A gasp left my lips.

His eyes, which had been busy staring my lips, snapped up to meet my eyes. He saw something that made him gasp. Maybe he could also see the hunger for his touch in my eyes.  

“So beautiful.” He whispered in awe.

He cupped my burning cheek with his other hand. He stroked once from my cheek to my chest before resting it over my heart. My heart thunder in my chest as if to welcome his touch. “So warm.”

I bite my lower lip. He was driving me crazy!

He traced the shape of my lips with his thumb, which had been resting on my lips, and freed my lip from my teeth. “So soft.”

Half crazed with desire, without thinking, I sucked his thumb into my mouth.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly. “ _Isa_ ”

I felt doused in a bucket of icy cold water.

“Wh-what d-did you ca-al me?” I asked shakily.    

“I said Is….”His eyes widened and that answered all my questions.

I pulled away from him. I could feel tears sliding down my face.

He remembered me! That meant. “You have been lying me?”  I asked with a shaky breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N-
> 
> Uh-oh! So Bella now knew Edward remembered her and had been lying. What’s next? How would she react to this piece of information?
> 
> For those who wondered, Edward was actually spying on Bella. And, no, Edward didn’t sabotage her truck. He was afraid of cars after losing his parents. He wouldn’t even think about something like that.
> 
> Please, please review.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own twilight. SM does that.

 

**CHAPTER 10**

**BPOV**

“You have been lying to me.” I whispered again when he didn’t say anything. But this time it was a statement.  

“Isa…” he reached for my hand. I pulled away. 

 “Why?” I whispered. My voice was thick with tears.

He opened his mouth then closed it. After he repeated the process three times, I lost my patient. 

“Tell me why.” I asked louder.

“I can’t” He whispered, finally.

“The hell you can’t!” I yelled. I felt my hand hit something hard and then heard a loud clatter.

“You have known everything, still you lie to me. You know I’m in pain, still you lie to me. And, now, you just tou…….” I closed my eyes in shame. I felt used. “And you can’t even tell me the reason of all these?”

“I can’t tell you. Please, Isa, try to understand. You are better off not knowing the truth. Trust me.”

“Trust you?!” I was astonished. “You have the nerve to ask me to trust you? I trusted you Edward, and look what you did with it!”

“I know what I did is not fair to you. But, please, believe me this is what best for you.” He pleaded for me to understand.

“Best for me?!”  I asked in disbelief. “This is what best for me?! Living like a zombie is best for me? Or, every minute worrying that you might be in danger or you might be ill is best for me? Or, better yet, the person who has once said he loved me and he can’t live without me, one day says that he doesn’t recognize me, only to find out that he has been lying. This is what best for me? Or, best off all, not only losing a whole family but the only person I love more than anything is best for me?”

“Staying away from me is best for you!” He shouted.

His each word stung like a whip. “What do you mean?” I whispered brokenly.  

“Things have changed, Isa. I’ve changed.” He finally whispered.

My head was spinning, trying to analyze his every word. What did he mean, things had changed and he had changed?   What changes he was taking about?

 

My knees started to shake as I realized what he must have meant. He didn’t love me anymore.

That was what changed. I clutched the counter for support.

 

“You. Don’t. Love. Me. Anymore.” My mouth framed each word in silence. I couldn't push the air out to actually say the words. But he seemed to hear me.

 

“No!” He spoke loudly and broke my heart further. “I mean yes, of course I lo….”

 

“Don’t.” I hissed. “Don’t say the word ‘love’. You don’t love me anymore. That’s why you have been lying. Because, for you it was a golden opportunity to get rid of me. You even told me to move on.”

 

“I don’t want to get rid of you. I want to be with you, forever. But I can’t.” He said pleadingly.

 

“Why can’t you stay with me if you want to?” I asked. The skepticism was clear in my voice.

 

“Another lie.” I hissed when he didn’t answer. “Lies! Everything was a lie! Every kiss, every touch, every ‘I love you’, everything was a lie. My whole world was a lie. Because you were my whole world, Edward. You still are.” At the last part my voice came out as a defeated whisper.

An icy cold hand cupped my chin and made me look at him. His eyes are black again. I couldn’t tell if he was mad or sad.

 

“You are my whole world, too.” He whispered. “I know I have lied. I know I don’t deserve your trust. But, please, believe me I love you.”

 

The sincerity in his eyes made me want to believe him. “But you said that things have changed?”

 

“Yes, things have changed. But I don’t mean it that way.”

 

“What do you mean then?” I asked.

 

“I can’t tell you that.” Was his amazing answer.   

 

I freed my face from his grasp and threw my hand up in frustration. “What can you tell me then?! You know what? I think there is nothing to say in the first place. The truth is you don’t love me and want to rid of me.”

 

“How am I going to make you believe that I love you?” He groaned in frustration. “I have never stopped loving you. Every moment I was away I was thinking of you. It has been killing me that I have to lie, that we have to behave like strangers. I don’t want to get rid of you. I can’t live without you!”

 

“Then what has changed?!” I shouted.

 

“THIS IS WHAT HAS CHANGED!” He shouted as he grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest. 

 

The first thing I noticed was his chest – like his hand – was hard and cold. And, instead of felling his heartbeat, I felt….nothing. Nothing at all!

 

I took a shuddering breath and looked up for confirmation. He was still looking at me cautiously….and, frighteningly. When our eyes meet he let go off my hand. My hand lifelessly remained on his chest. I was so shocked.

 

Something else touched my hand. Is it what I think it is?

 

I opened the top button of his shirt and my own face in a heart shaped locket stared back at me. I glanced at him again. His eyes were still black. I knew for sure they were not from anger, but from pain.   

 

“My heart still belongs to you, Isa.” He whispered. “Even though, it has stopped beating.”

 

I took another shuddering breath and leaned my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, anchoring me to him.

 

I don't know how long we stood there without moving. It could have been minutes or hours. Both trying to find comfort in each other.  

 

I broke the silence by whispering. “What happened?”

 

“I can’t tell you.” He repeated the same answer, for what seemed like hundredth time.

 

I lift my head from his chest but he didn’t let me go.

 

“Why? Don’t you trust me?” I asked dejectedly.

 

“I trust you. But, this is not safe for you to know what I have become.”

 

“Safe?” I repeated with dread. “You aren’t in any danger, are you? Is that evil doctor doing some experiments on you? Tell me! You don’t need to be afraid, Edward. We can tell Charlie. He will….”

 

“No, no, you can’t tell your dad or Aunt Renee or anyone about me being alive. It is best if I stayed dead to this world.” He told me, hurriedly. “And don’t worry, I’m not in danger. Carlisle is not doing any experiment on me and he is defiantly not an evil. Cullens are good people, Isa. You don’t know the sacrifices they make on daily basis to save others’ lives. In a way, they saved my life, too.”  

 

I didn’t doubt him that he was telling the truth. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.

 

“Then, what is the problem in telling me?”

 

 

“I can’t betray the Cullens, Isa. No matter what, they have saved my life and I owe them to save their secret. After everything they have done for me, it’s the least I could do.”

 

I believed that he was telling the truth. Edward was loyal like that. But, something told me that there was more. And, it didn’t escape me that Edward didn’t tell me why it was dangerous for me to know the truth. He was being evasive. But, I knew he wouldn’t tell me if it was remotely dangerous for me.  So, I let it go….for now.

 

“I trust you.” And, I meant it.

 

His whole face light up instantly. “Thanks.”

 

Suddenly, his smile fell and the light slowly left his face.

 

“Will you do something, if I ask you?” He asked.  

 

“That depend on what you want.” I replied cautiously.

 

I already didn’t like whatever he was going to ask.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Stay away from me.”

 

“What?! You said you still love me?” I asked, upset.

 

“I do love you. That’s why I’m asking you to stay away from me.”

 

“I love you. You love me. Then why can’t we be together?”

 

“Sometime love is not enough, Isa.”         

 

“It is enough for me.”

 

“No, it is not.” He objected. “Look at me, Isa. I’m just a stone. And there are a lot of things that will always come between us. It is humanly impossible for us to have any kind of relationships.”

 

“Then I don’t want a relationship. We can be friends. We are best friends, right?” I pleaded desperately.

 

“Being friends is not enough and you know that.” He pointed out.

 

“No, being friends is not enough.” I agreed. “But, I can live with it.”

 

He was shaking his head even before I finished my sentence. “I don’t want to you to waste your life for me. I can’t give you anything, Isa. I have nothing to give you. You should move on and be with some….”

 

“Don’t finish the sentence. This is my life. Shouldn’t I get a say? I would rather die than to be with someone else.” I scoffed.

 

“You don’t know what you are talking.”

 

“I know I can’t live without you. I have already tried, and barely survived. I don’t want to go through that again. I don’t want anything, Edward. I want you. Only you. Please, Edward?” I practically begged him.

 

He drew me into his arms.  “Do you know how difficult it is to watch you plead for something, which is already yours? I want to be with you, too. You know that. But, every second with me you will only risk your life.”

 

“I’ll take a chance.” I whispered.

 

His eyes tighten. “But, I can’t. Not with your life.”

 

“You are my life.”

 

“Isa….” He shook his head slowly. But, I could tell his resolve was wavering.

 

“Please, Eddie?” I used the childhood nickname that never failed to work its magic.

 

“You are so cruel.” He groaned.

 

“Is that a yes?” I asked hopefully.

 

“If you are smart, you will stay away from me.” He said teasingly. But, behind his smile the warning was real.  

 

"So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I sum up.

 

“We can try, I guess.” He shrugged coolly. But, I could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“No need to thank me. I’m doing this because I’m a selfish creature who is tired of trying to stay away from you.”

 

My smile became bigger at his answer. “Being selfish sounds good idea to me.”

He rolled his eyes but smile.

**-MF &LE-**

 

We both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway and saw the headlights flash through the front windows. Charlie! I didn’t realize just how late it was. I looked out at the rain-darkened sky, it was almost _Twilight_.

 

“Should your father know that I’m here?” Edward asked.

 

Before I could answer him he looked toward the hall and said. “Well, it’s too late to wonder about that.” The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You will know in a moment.” He chuckled.

 

Then we both heard as Charlie thundered from the hall. “ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!”

 

He sounded really mad. I came out of the kitchen with Edward following behind me. Charlie was standing at the foot of the stairs and, staring upstairs. One of his hands was curled around the rail and the other was fisting something. A jacket?

 

“Dad?” I asked, bewildered.

 

He whirled around. I was right. He looked murderous. “What were you doing in the kitchen?!” he shrieked.

 

“I was unloading the groceries.” In the beginning anyway. 

 

“Groceries?” he repeated skeptically. “With that boy?” He pointed to Edward.

 

I realized that he was holding Edward’s jacket.

 

“Yes. My truck broke down on the way to home and then I ran into Edward. He was nice enough to carry the bags for me. Otherwise I had to walk home with the groceries in hand.”  I replied, still puzzled by his anger.

 

“Oh!” I watched in confusion (and slight amusement) as Charlie’s face turned darkest shade of red.

 

“Why are you mad? What did I do?”

 

“Nothing, Bells. Nothing.” He replied. His red face contradicted him.

 

“Dad?”

 

“I’m going to store today’s catch.” He mumbled and walked toward the door, where he had thrown his fishing gear and fish.

 

“Sir?” Edward called.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“My jacket.” Edward pointed to Charlie’s hand. He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

 

If it was possible Charlie’s face become redder. “Here.” He mumbled and handed Edward his jacket.

 

The moment Charlie was out of room, Edward burst out into laughing.

 

“What’s going on here?” I asked, still confused.

 

“Oh God! You don’t get it?!” Edward said, still laughing.  

 

“Obviously, not!” I was getting frustrated with all these mysteries.

 

“What would the father of a teen age girl think if he came home to find a boy’s jacket in his hall?”

 

At first, I was more confused. Then I remember Charlie was looking upstairs, where was my bedroom! “Oh My God! _You’ve_   _got to be kidding me_!” I gasped.

 

He snickered.

 

“He knew that I love you. Does he think I’m faithless?” frankly, I was too amused to be really upset with him.

 

“He also knew that I’m dead. And, he is really worried for you. He thinks that you might do something stupid and ruin your life.” The carefree smile vanished from his face and pain took its place.

 

“Hey, I’m fine.” I said.

 

“Are you?” He whispered. “I’ll never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you.”

 

“None of this is your fault. You were only trying to save me. You are with me, now. That’s all that matter.”

 

“Bu…”

 

“No _but_ s.” I placed my finger on his lips. “I need to make dinner. I’m starving.”

 

He smacked his forehead. “I’m so sorry! You have to miss your lunch because of me.” 

 

“It worth it.” I shrugged. “Stay for the dinner?” I asked.

 

I hated how unsure I sounded. We used to be surest thing in each other’s life.

 

He realized that too. He smiled wistfully and nodded.

**-MF &LE-**

 

I decided to make lasagna, Edward’s favorite for dinner. I was cooking the ground beef and Edward was mixing the cheese, egg, parsley and ground black paper in a bowl when Charlie finally showed his face. He stood up at the door way and shuffled his feet on the kitchen floor. 

 

I stubbed on Edward’s foot when I heard him snickered. Ouch! He had a really hard foot.

 

“Dad, dinner is going to take some time.” I said as I added the spaghetti sauce in the browned ground meet. 

 

“That’s okay, Bells. You can cook?!” He added when he noticed Edward. I guess Charlie didn’t expect any other boy to cook since he couldn’t.

 

“Not as good as, Isa.” He shrugged.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Liar!”

 

“Isa?!” Charlie asked in surprise.

 

I turned to Edward in panic. Except the slight tightening in his eye, he looked perfect at easy, though.

 

“She has a very long name, so I call her Isa for short. She doesn’t complain. If you have any objection I won’t call her that, though.” He said innocently.

 

He should win Oscar!  

 

“If she doesn’t complain, then I have no objection.” Charlie replied. He sounded slightly baffled.

And I understood why. I had never let anyone else to call me Isa, except my Edward.        

 

I expected Charlie to left the kitchen by now. Instead, he made himself comfortable in a chair and watched us. Did he assume we would do anything in his kitchen?!

 

After I assembled the lasagna, I added half cup of water to the edge of the pan and covered the pan with an aluminum foil, before inserting it in the oven.  While the lasagna was baked, I made a salad and Edward set the table and washed the dirty dishes. All the while, our audience watched our _every move_.

 

We finished everything and still have half an hour to kill. We all sat in the kitchen chairs, awkwardly looking one another.

 

Charlie cleared his throat. “So, you are staying for dinner, Edward.”   

 

“Yes. Isa asked me to. You don’t mind, do you?”

 

“You are more than welcome to stay. And, thanks for helping her.”

 

“It was my pleasure. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help my friend?” He shrugged.

Charlie pursed his lips and nodded. I think tonight was going to be the night of Spanish Inquisition!

 

Thank fully Charlie didn’t say anything else and we fell back into the awkward silence.

 

The dinner was quiet…. and awkward. Charlie kept staring between me and Edward. I breathed in relief when finally Charlie left the kitchen to watch TV after dinner.

 

“That was _interesting_.” Edward snickered.

 

“Yeah, very, very _interesting_.” Queue Heavy sarcasm. He snickered again but kept his mouth shut.

 

Edward cleaned the table as I start on the dishes. After he finished with the table – faster than I thought possible – he rinse and dried the dishes after I washed them. We did our work silently. But, unlike before, this silence wasn’t awkward one.

 

“I have to go.” Edward whispered wistfully when we were done.  

 

“No!”

 

“It’s getting late, Isa.” He said sadly. “Besides, I don’t think your dad will like it very much if I stay here any longer.”

 

“It is very dark out there and you don’t even have a car with you.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” He waved off my concern.

 

I nodded reluctantly. I was afraid he might disappear again.

 

He must have seen something in face. “Tomorrow I’ll pick you up for school.”  

 

I grinned. “Thanks!”

 

He said goodbye to Charlie. When we were out of Charlie’s sight he stroked my cheek once and said a ‘see you later’ before disappearing in the dark night.

 

I stood there and scrutinized the dark, trying to see him.  I saw nothing. A tremor rolled down my spine.

 

Mechanically I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me.

 

“Bella?” Charlie called from living room.

 

“Yeah?” I replied mechanically, as I walked in to see him.

 

He opened his mouth say something then he widened his eyes and asked. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah – just a bit tired.”

 

“Well, you should go lie down.” He looked really concerned. I wondered what my face looked like.

 

“I’ll. You wanted to say something?” I reminded.

 

“We can talk later, Bells.”

 

I nodded and walked up the stairs robotically. Now that Edward wasn’t here to distract me everything came crashing down on me. My head was spinning as I remembered everything that happened today in the kitchen. The hot water of the shower did little help.

 

When the water ran cold, I stumbled out of the shower and changed into a pair of warm sweat. I took out the sleeping pills Dr. Cullen had given me – something I had never used – and swallowed one. I climbed under the bed and waited for sleep to claim me.

 

My mind still swirled dizzily, full of images I couldn't understand, and some I fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as I fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.

 

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward still loved me and had lied to protect me. Second, he was not the same boy anymore – he has changed – and I wasn’t sure if I liked the transformation. Third, I was going to find out his secret, at any cost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN-
> 
> So your thoughts? Good or bad?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Twilight. SM does that.  

 

**CHAPTER 11**

**EPOV**

I ran towards the Cullen’s to make my nightly appearance, as my mind went back and forth between today’s events.  

I couldn’t believe that I slipped. But, once I touched her warm delicate skin, I wanted more. And the way she had responded me drove me absolute crazy. I was completely off guard when she wrapped her hot, delicious mouth around my finger. I shuddered a bit at the memory.    

What else I didn’t except was her to forgive me. In fact I thought she would hate me. But not only she had forgiven me, also accepted me. Was I really lucky enough to have my Isa with me again? I knew this wasn’t the best idea for her to be with me. But I wasn’t going to watch her sad. I was going to do whatever made her happy and let the chips fall where they may.

I had to tell Cullens about this and I wasn’t looking forward to it. Especially Rosalie’s reaction. If she said something about my Isa, I wasn’t sure if I could keep myself from killing her.

As soon as I walked into the house I heard chattering in the dining room. Alice had told them I had something to say. But they had no idea what, and they were guessing this was something about Isa.   

 ** _I thought you might want to tell_** **_them yourself._** Alice thought. **Jasper and I didn’t tell about our suspicion, either.**

“Thank you.”

The conversation came to abrupt halt when I entered the room.

“Edward, come.” Esme patted the sit next to her. I silently took the sit.  

As I enter the room everyone could smell Isa on me. They all raised an eyebrow while Rosalie gritted her teeth, although they weren’t that surprised. They were aware of my spying.    

“Alice said you want to talk?” Carlisle asked.

“Yes.” I sighed. I might as well get this over with. “Isa knows that I’m Edward Masen.”

“How?” Rosalie hissed. She had already guessed as much.

“She has known this all along. She thought I didn’t remember her. You know, Amnesia.”

“And I’m guessing that she now knows that you remember her.” Jasper stated.

“Yes. I…uh…slipped.” I muttered. Alice giggled and I was glad I couldn’t blush anymore.

“Slipped? Or, _sleep_ ed?” Emmett boomed. Exaggeratedly sniffing Isa’s smell on me to emphasize his point. 

Sleeped?! Was that even a word?

“Not that it is any of your business, but we didn’t do anything like that.” I glared him.

He knew that it was next to impossible. But he _had to_ make a crude remark!

“Oh, dang!” He said, feigning disappointment. “I bet you wish, though.” He laughed. Alice and Jasper snickered. Even Rosalie smiled reluctantly.

Trust Emmett to find joke in the destruction of my life!

“Emmett!” Esme chided, sounding just motherly enough to make me chuckle.

Emmett, not being deterred slightly, simply taunted me with his mind. **_Hmm, I see there are some benefits of you being such a_ know-it-all _. So, you want to do something or should I say_ someone? _Or, do you? You are a virgin, aren’t you?! I bet you haven’t even tasted a p……._**

 ** _If I know that boy_** Carlisle thought before saying. “Emmett, you are not allowed to tease even in your mind.”

Tease? That was the underestimate of the century! I scoffed.

“Hey! you can read mind, too?! How come you have never told me?!” Emmett accused.

“I can’t read minds, Emmett.”  He sighed. “Edward, you were saying?”

I unnecessarily cleared my throat. “She also knows that something unnatural is going on with us.”

They silently contemplated the fact. Rosalie ground her teeth, but thankfully keep her mouth shut.

“What did you decide to do?” Carlisle asked.

It wasn’t a surprise that he let me choose.

“I’m not leaving. If you want to leave….well it’s your life. But I’m not leaving her. I won’t break another promise.” I wanted to make this clear to everyone. Especially to Jasper. He had been considering to leave since the beginning.

“What do you mean ‘you won’t break another promise’? You are not seriously thinking to get into a relationship with her!” Rosalie hissed.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m considering. In fact, I have never gotten out of this relationship to begin with.” 

She slammed her hand on the table and stood up. “This is ridicules! What kind of relationship you can have with her? You will probably end up ki…”

I caught her off. “What I do is none of your business, Rosalie. So, stay out of this!”

“If you are going to do something stupid like this and expose us, then it is my very business! Don’t you care about our family at all? How can you be selfish?”

“Selfish?” I scoffed. “That’s rich, coming from you!”

“Enough!” Carlisle ordered. “Rosalie, Edward, sit down!”

I don’t think I had ever seen him raised his voice. Rosalie and I glared each other and took our sit.

“You are right this is your decision and you have every right to decide for yourself. I just hope you are aware of the risk and taking necessary precautions.” Carlisle told me.

“I am. Thank you.” I said.

 “Fine! Just let me know when I should start packing,” Rose snapped as she flew from the room. I greeted my teeth.

“She will come around.” Emmett said. “Are you sure this is a good idea, though? Why put yourself in that position? I mean, is it really worth it, making yourself go through all that?”

“She worth everything.” I whispered.

He thought about that for a moment. **_You really love her, don’t you?_**

“More than anything.”

“Well, good luck!” He said as he left the room.

“Can I meet her?” Alice asked suddenly.

“Absolutely not!” I snapped.

Her smile fell. “Fine! But she is going to be my best friend.” She grumbled then looked wary like she had said too much.

“Alice, what did you see?” I asked suspiciously.

“Nothing.”

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. “What’s going on?”  

I ignore him. “What did you see about Isa?”

This time she sighed and showed her visions. In the vision Isa was sitting on my lap. In front of us, Alice was sitting and Jasper standing next to her. I watched as Alice squealed suddenly and hugged her. Isa blushed and hugged back.

I was flabbergasted. She didn’t look uncomfortable or afraid with Alice or Jasper. She wasn’t even surprised with Alice’s speed.  How much did she really know about us?

“Does she?”

She understood what I was asking. **_I don’t know._**

But she was being careful with her thoughts.

“What else you are hiding?”

**_Nothing._ **

I didn’t believe her. “Alice.”

 ** _It is nothing you need to worry about. This is not my place to tell you, though. I’ll leave it up to her. Trust me this is what best for you two._** She thought cryptically.

But I trusted her. So I let go. If it was something about Isa, then I would wait for Isa to tell me.

“Is anyone going to let us in on the secret?” Jasper asked impatiently.  

“It’s nothing, Jazz. You will know in the right time.” Alice told him.

“Fine!” He grumbled and stood up to leave.

 ** _Edward, you can ask Esme._** Alice thought before leaving the room.

“Thank you.” I told her in a normal voice.

“You’re welcome!” She yelled from upstairs.

Everyone else sighed in unison.

 

Esme was in her room, working on some blueprints. I knocked her door.

“Come in.” Esme’s gentle voice invited.  

“Edward,” She beamed placing her blueprints aside. “What can I do for you?”

For a moment I was stuck again. She was so much like my mother.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked hesitantly.

“Anything.”

“You see, today Isa’s car broke down and I have promised to pick up tomorrow. And I don’t have a car. So, will you let me borrow your car?”

“Edward, you don’t need to give an explanation. You can take my car whenever you want.” She said and handed me the key.

“Thank you, Esme.”

“You are welcome.” She beamed adoringly and combed my hair with her finger. “I suppose you are going back.”

“Yes.” My voice crack a bit. Rosalie’s words had me doubt everything.

“Don’t worry, Edward. Everything will work out in the end. You deserve to be happy.”

“I hope so.”

“Go back to your Isa. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I nodded and without thinking placed a kiss on her cheek, like I used to do with my mom.

**-MF &LE-**

 

When I arrived, Isa was soundly sleeping. That was a surprise. I don’t think she had gotten more than seven hours sleep the whole. I took my usual sit, on the tree next to her window and watched her.

Her face was not peaceful. The little furrow was there between her eyebrows and her lower lip had turned down. Her lips trembled and parted.

“Edward.” She murmured. “Come back.”

She was dreaming! This was the first time in the week that I heard her sleep talking. Suddenly I wanted to do what she asked me. I wanted to go back to her.

I noiselessly jumped from the tree and tried to open the window. It was not locked, though it struck due to long disuse. I slide it slowly aside, cringing at its faint groaning. I made a mental note to bring some oil with me tomorrow.

As soon as I entered the room her mouth-watering floral scent assaulted me. She _smelled so much_ better than any other human. But over the week I had grown accustomed to her scent. So, it was easier to ignore the blazing thirst.

“Edward...” she said softly, and I instinctively leaned closer as my body fought against my common sense. It was more painful for me the closer I was, but I couldn't stop the pull I inevitably felt when she called out to me. I knew I shouldn't touch her, my icy hand would surely wake her up, but somehow with each passing second, the pull was becoming more of a gravitational force. I reached out and carefully stroked her cheek once.

She shivered. But I knew her enough to know that it wasn’t from pleasure.

“Cold….No heart…” she muttered.

Instantly I jerked my hand away and put some distance between us.

Her frown deepened. “No! Come back!” She almost shouted in her sleep and roam her hand over the bed, searching.

Her unconscious request was enough to break the last of my resolve. Like a fool with absolutely no self-control whatsoever, I placed my hand over her. She immediately clutched my hand and hugged to her body. “Stay….”

She did not speak the rest of the night. Perhaps her dreams had ended.

I watched her sleep peacefully. All the while, Rosalie’s words had been echoing in my head. _What kind of relationship we could have?_ I didn’t want her to waste her life because of me. Yet I couldn’t leave her. If it was only my pain, then I would have gladly paid the price. But it would hurt her too.

It was the strangest and cruelest predicament. We couldn’t live _without_ each other, yet we couldn’t be _with_ each other. 

 

**-MF &LE-**

The night passed quickly and far too soon I could see the sun begin to streak in through the window. Once I heard Charlie stir, I knew it was time to leave her side, though thankfully I also knew it would be even lesser time than usual before I'd see her again. Being in the enclosed space of the car with Isa wasn't the most comfortable option for me, but I wasn't about to give up precious time with her just because it caused me some physical pain. Especially since today we didn’t have to behave like strangers.

I ran home quickly and got into Esme’s car – an Audi, not exactly my choice of car, but beggars can’t be choosers. I didn't bother to stop in at home. I didn’t particularly feel in the mood to hear any more of Rosalie's criticisms. I arrived just as Charlie was heading out the front door. Isa had told him that I was picking her up. He wasn’t pleased, but didn’t say anything since she was happy. I waited until he was out of sight, parking where he had been and knocked the door.

“Coming!” She yelled from inside before yanking the door open after a moment.

“Hi.” She said breathlessly. Even in the baggy jeans and the loose black sweater she took my breath away.

“Hi. You look beautiful.” 

She scoffed. “Liar! I saw my face today in mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes and I’m skinny like a skeleton. I look horrible! No, wait! I look like **Gollum!** **”**

I laughed at the childlike way she nearly pouted. "You are too beautiful to look like Gollum. You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. With or without the dark circles and skinniness.”

Her whole faced flushed an appealing shade of red. “Well, in that case, thanks.”

I couldn’t help but stroke her burning cheeks. “I’ve really missed this.”

Her heart beat speeded up instantly and she bite her lip – a usual sign of her nervousness.  

“Shall we?” I held out my hand. She nodded and hesitantly took it.

She waited for me open the car door. I walked to the driver’s seat in a human speed and turned on the music before starting the car. I didn’t dare to raise the speed from 55 miles per hour. 

She still looked nervous. She fidget with her hair and few times open her mouth and then closed it. Her nervousness was making me nervous. Why was she so careful? What did she want to tell me? Had she changed her mind? Ugh, it was so irritating not knowing what she was thinking!

“Do you want to tell me something?” I asked when the curiosity got the best of me.

“No.” She said quickly. I raised an eyebrow. “Not really. I don’t want _tell_ you. I want to _ask_ you something.”

“Go ahead?” I prompted cagily. What if she asked me to leave her alone?

“Do the Cullens know that I know who you are?” she asked. 

That was what she was worried about?! I sighed in relief. 

“Yes.”

Her heart beat increased noticeably. “What they think about this?”

“Well, they aren’t very pleased.” Except for Alice. “But they knew that if it ever come to the point, I’ll choose you.”

She relaxed immediately and grinned.

“Why you were so nervous?” I questioned.

She blushed. “It’s nothing. I was being silly.”

“Isa.” I asked her pointedly.

“I was worried that they will ask you to leave me and you will listen them.”

I laughed. As if! “You are right. You are being silly.”

She laughed too.

“Why you looked relieved when I told you what I was thinking?” She asked.

“Because, I was afraid you might have changed your mind.” I told sheepishly.

She snorted. “Now who was being silly?”

We both laughed. But it has an edge to it, because we realized how unsure we had become about each other.

“I don’t like it.” I whispered.

“Nor do I.”

She placed her hand over mine and entwined our fingers. Telling me without a word that together we will make this work.

 

**-MF &LE-**

Everyone stared as we entered the parking spot. Already guessing it was one of the Cullens. I parked the car in her usual parking spot. Mike Newton had been waiting for her and marched toward us to tell me to back off. He was protecting her space like a _loyal pet dog_.

He stopped when he saw me walk around the car and realized that I had a girl with me.

**_Dammit! He already got a girl. I thought he doesn’t like any girl here. I wonder who she is._ **

_This is going to be fun!_ I thought before opening the passenger door.

 ** _No! No! This is not happening! This is a nightmare come true! Out of every girl he has to choose her. I mean she is hot and everything. But….._** He continues whining in his mind. Others thoughts aren’t any better.

**_How did she pull it off…_ **

**_That freaky Cullen takes her too?_ **

**_I can’t believe this. Edward Cullen with Bella Swan?_ **

**_Edward freaking Cullen! Life is so unfair!_ **

I did my best to ignore the thoughts around me. While I enjoyed boys’ envious thoughts toward me, didn’t like girls’ spiteful thoughts toward my Isa.

Every eye was following us as we walked toward the homeroom.

“This is the first day all over again.” Isa groaned beside me.

“I bet you’re just loving the attention.” I teased.

“Yeah. Can’t get enough attention.” She muttered sarcastically.

I grinned. My sweet and shy Isa!

My grin died instantly when I heard Mike Newton’s thoughts, though.

 ** _I’ll ask Bella what she is doing with_** **that Freak _. Thank god, he isn’t in our English and I’ll get her alone. I bet he is threatening her or something. Why else would she want to be with him? It is obvious she likes me. Don’t worry my Bella. The Mighty Mike will save you._** Mike Newton continued his disgusting fantasy of how Isa would _thank_ him after he saved her from me. I clenched my teeth. One of these days I would end up killing that boy!

_I will see how he is going to get her alone!_

 

“Isa, I have something important to do. Do you mind walking alone to your next class?” I asked her as we headed out of the homeroom.

She laughed without humor. “Walking alone? That’s what I have been doing for last five months.” She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.   

“I’m so sorry, Edward. I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling. You know I always speak rubbish.” She babbled, looking guiltily.

“You don’t speak rubbish. You speak the truth. I’ll never forgive myself for the pain I’ve caused you.”

“I’m not in pain. I’m happy. You make me happy. Doesn’t that count for anything?” She whispered.

“Can I ask you what your _something important_ is?” She asked when I didn’t say anything. Clearly, trying to distract me.

“It’s a surprise.” At first I had decided to do this only to irritate Newton, but now I would do this for my Isa. If I could help it she wouldn’t be alone even for a moment.

“You know that I hate surprise.”

“I really hope you won’t hate this one.”

“So, you won’t tell me?”  

“No. See you later.” I waved her. She huffed and waved back. But I could see her lips twitched.

 

The office was empty except for the secretary, the one I wanted to see. She didn’t notice my silent entrance.

Of course, she didn’t. I was designed to be stealthy. I was world’s most dangerous predator after all.  

“Ms. Cope?”

The red haired woman looked up and her eyes widened.

“Oh” She gasped, a little flustered. She smothered her shirt. **_Silly,_** she thought to herself. **_He’s_** **_almost young enough to be my son. Too young to think of that way….._** “Hello, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?” Her eyelashes fluttered behind her thick glasses.

Uncomfortable. She was REALLY old enough to be my mother. And, here I thought girls of my class were bad!

But, I could use it to my advantage. Did it count as cheating?

I leaned forward, meeting her gaze as if I were staring deeply into her depthless brown eyes. It always worked on my Isa. Of course her eyes weren’t beautiful and deep like my Isa’s.

It worked on her too!

“I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule.” I said in a very soft voice.

I heard the tempo of her heart increased.

“Of course, Edward. How can I help you?”

_Victory!_

 

**-MF &LE-**

When I reached English, Isa was already sitting in her seat and Mike was sitting next to her. He was babbling nervously, trying to build up the courage to ask her. She seemed completely oblivious to him and tracing patterns on her chest.  At least that was what I thought, but later I realized she was tracing our locket.

Mike finally got the nerve to ask what he really wanted to ask. This should be fun! I stood outside the door and listened.

“So…” He cleared throat loudly to get her attention.

She was startled, like she just became aware of his existence.  “Oh, hi, Mike. When did you get here?”

I laughed silently at his forlorn expression.

“I have been sitting here for last ten minutes.” He said.

“Sorry.” she muttered, looking guilt-ridden.

He shrugged indifferently. But, his thoughts were another matter. **_She didn’t know that I’m here? How? Was she thinking about that freak?_**

Jealousy gave him the courage. “You were in the Cullen’s car?” He already knew the answer, of course.

“Yes.” She stated.

“Why?” He asked her rudely. I bite back a growl.

Her eyes narrowed. “My car broke down and he gave me a lift. Do you have any problem?”

He didn’t notice her anger and was relieved instantly. **_That’s all! Phew! I should have known Bella will never choose that freak over me._** “I’ll give you lift so that you don’t have to tolerate that freak.”

I was positively shaking with laughter. That idiot was digging his own coffin!

And sure enough, Isa glared him murderously. “Edward is not a freak! I thought I told you not to call him that. And, you don’t need to be concerned for me. Mind your own business!”  

 ** _What?! Damn! How can I forget the tongue lashing she gave the first day? Why she is being so protective of that fr…Cullen, anyway?_** **_Surly, she can’t like him._**

I took that as my cue to enter. Every head turned toward me, but I had eyes only for my Isa. She was surprised and looked at me questioningly.

I walked toward the empty seat in the back and beckoned her to come. She instantly grabbed her bag and walked toward me, without spearing a glance toward Mike. Mike glowered at me. I grinned widely, showing my razor sharp teeth. He visibly cringed and slide deeper into his chair.

**_Ugh. Creepy._ **

_I see, there are some perks of being a vampire._

“What are you doing here?” Isa asked, after she took her seat.

“What every student is doing. I’m here to learn about the invaluable gems of English literature.” I teased.

“But you don’t have English now. You have third period English.”

“How did you know I have third period English? Oh, my god. Our sweet little Isa is spying!” I pretended to be scandalized.    

She rolled her eyes.

“I changed my schedule. Now I have first hour English. And, you might want to check my other classes.” I handed her my schedule.

She smiled widely when she realized that it was an exact replica of her schedule. “Really?!”

I grinned back.   “Really.”

“This is the surprise you were talking about?”

I nodded.

“And here you were complaining about me spying on you? You have my whole schedule memorized.” She teased. I beamed unabashedly.

 

**-MF &LE-**

The rest of the day until lunch hour period continued in the same manner. Everyone stared us and thought about us….. And I had to keep myself from killing few girls.

Isa was restless as we waited in the line, absentmindedly towed with her zipper. I knew all the attentions were making her uncomfortable. After I paid for our food, Isa started to head toward her usual lunch table. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Why don’t you sit with me?” I asked her.  

“Sure.” She said, nervously glancing toward Alice and Jasper.

I smiled and lead her toward an empty table. She beamed and sat down.

“I have missed this.” She said.

“Me, too.”

We sat there next to each other, kind of smiling and looking into each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment. But, of course, I had to be a mind reader and ruin the moment.

 ** _How could she? She knew I like Edward. She steal my Edward. I knew she was just a slut._** Jessica Stanly glaring draggers toward my Isa.

 ** _What so special about her? I’m prettier than her. Even Edward Cullen is after her._** Lauren Mallory thought.

 ** _Bella looked so happy today. I have never seen her happy. There was always a deep pain in her eyes._** Angela Weber’s thoughts were exactly opposite of other girls.

Isa probably noticed my glare. “What?”

“You friends are not pleased.”

“There is only friend whose pleasure is matter to me.”

“And, who is that?” I asked cockily.

“Mike Newton.” She deadpanned. I almost growled.

She giggled. “Just kidding! But, you really didn’t think I didn’t notice your little exchange with Mike, did you?”

I rolled my eyes.   

She picked an apple and asked. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Sure.” I grabbed a burger and took a bite off a small bit of it. Its taste was worse than its smell. I grimaced.

Last night Charlie’s presence at the dinner had helped to keep her attention away from me. But today she noticed that.

“Is something wrong with the burger?” She asked and before I could stop her she took a bite. She concentrated as she chewed. “It tasted just fine to me.” She said uncomprehendingly.

“Yeah, the burger is fine. It’s me.”

“What do you mean it’s me?”

“I’m thinking about becoming a vegetarian.” I said, smiling at the joke.

“Vegetarian?! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!” she was shocked.

I shrugged. I couldn’t answer her.

She shook her head and handed me her apples. “Here eat this. I’ll bring something nice for you tomorrow.”

“Like we are in middle school.” I snickered.

She shrugged. “I don’t care.”

I grinned and took a bite of apple. Whatever made her happy!

She picked the burger and got a mischievous look in her eyes.

“What?” I asked her.

“I know what happened to you.” She declared.

I was instantly worried. How did she know? This was not a good. She didn’t look afraid though.

“You do?”

She nodded. “Yup. You are…” She paused dramatically. “…pregnant.”

“What?!” I was bewildered.  

She burst out into laughing. “What else might be the reason for your sudden food aversion?” She said between chuckles.

I heard laughter of two vampires from the other end of the cafeteria.  

**_I love that girl!_ **

**_Go Bella!_ **

Oh, she was going to pay for this!

I knew it was dangerous, but I wasn’t going to let her off that easily. I leaned toward her and trailed my fingers on her thigh. “I don’t have the correct equipment for that. Or, do you want me to remind  you…” I pressed my fingers to her center. She took a sharp breath. “…exactly what kind of equipment I have?”

I meant to tease her but it was quickly backfiring on me. I pulled away and pretended to be unaffected.

 _“Jerk!”_ She muttered under her breath – after she caught her breath that is.

I chortled. Despite her reluctance, she also started laughing. And that was all I wanted.

Her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- So your thoughts? Good or bad?
> 
> Thanks for reading.     
>  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Twilight. SM does that.

**CHAPTER 12**

**BPOV**

Today was the beginning of Thanksgiving holyday and Charlie was working. Edward and I had taken advantage of the break and the empty house. We had finally unpacked the box that held our photo albums and gifts. The whole day we had spent watching photos and remembering those old days when things had been easy and uncomplicated. After all the crazy we had been gone through, we really needed that.

Currently, Edward and I were sitting on Charlie’s drawing room, reading _Wuthering Heights_. Well, I was reading while Edward was playing with my hair. Though, concentrating in the book was becoming increasingly difficult for me as I felt his icy-cold fingers drew patterns across the exposed skin of my arm.

“Edward, I gotta focus.” I muttered.

“Then, focus.” I could hear the smug smile in his voice.

“You know it is extremely difficult to concentrate when you are distracting me like that.”  I accused.

“Is it now?” With deliberate slowness, his hand slid down the side of my neck to my shoulder, down my arm.  I shivered.

I pulled back to scold halfheartedly. “Behave!” 

He fell back on the couch with a dramatic huff. “I don’t understand why you read this book over and over. You have read this book only for what thousand times? The characters are ghastly people who ruin each other’s lives. I don’t know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn’t a love story, it’s a hate story.”

“You have some serious issues with the classics,” I snapped.

“Perhaps it’s because I’m not impressed by antiquity.” He said with a teasing smile. “Honestly, though, why do you like it?” His eyes were vivid with real interest now. “What is it that appeals to you?”

“I’m not sure,” I said. “I think it’s something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart — not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end. . . .”

His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing smile. “I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality.”

“I think that may be the point,” I disagreed. “Their love _is_ their only redeeming quality.”

“I hope you have better sense than that — to fall in love with someone so evil.” His teasing smile was still in its place but his eyes were suddenly wary.

“It’s a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with,” I pointed out.

“It’s never too late for you. You will always have a choice.” He was suddenly serious.

“No,” I disagreed. “I don’t have a choice. Because you are not a choice. You are a necessity.”

“I still think if you are smart, you will stay away from me.”

I scowled; I didn’t like the talk of stating away.   

“Well, I hope _you’re_ smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff.” I teased to distract him.

It worked. “I’ll be on my guard,” he promised. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.

Ugh, his mood swings had been giving me whiplash! If such thing weren’t impossible I would have seriously thought he was pregnant.

Abruptly, he pulled himself up into a more formal posture, shifting me to the side so that we were no longer touching. Before I could ask him, I heard the sound of the police cruiser pulling into the driveway. 

Charlie made a face when he saw Edward. I didn’t understand what his problem was. For all he knew Edward was just a friend.

It was Edward’s idea to keep our relationship a secret. Because he didn’t want people to think bad of me and also because my parents would get suspicious if I suddenly jump into a relationship with a boy I barely knew and look happy as hell. I couldn’t care less what people think of me, but I didn’t want to raise my parents’ suspicion if that would put Edward in danger.

Of course, it wasn’t a complete lie either. When it came to physical part, our relationship was nothing more than a good friendship. We didn’t even kiss, much to my dismay.

“Hey, Dad, welcome home.”

“Thank you, Bella.” He replied as he sat on the chair.

“Good evening, Chief Swan.” Edward greeted politely.

“Evening.” Charlie replied with faux politeness. I sighed.

At least he wasn’t rude to Edward.

“How was the work? You are early, today.”

 “Work was sort of slow. Well, dead slow really. Deputy Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon,” he admitted with a grin. “I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy for a while.”

“Who is Billy?”

“You don’t remember Billy Black down at La Push?” he asked. Edward tensed beside me. His shocked expression made me wonder if this Billy person was some big person in this small town.

“Not really.”

“He used to go fishing with us during the summer.” Charlie prompted.  

That would explain why I didn’t remember him.

“I brought your truck from him, since he is in a wheelchair now.” Charlie continued when I didn’t respond. “Anyhow, he invited us for a Thanksgiving dinner. I usually go there every thanksgiving. Some kids of your age will there too.”  I could see the hope in his eyes.

“That sounds fun.” I said.

Charlie smiled. “You will love it there, Bells.”

I smiled back, pleased that I made him happy. “Edward, you are coming with us, right?”

He glanced down at me and smiled wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."

“Of course you’re invited. I just invited you. I’m sure no one would mind. Would they, Dad?”

I could tell Charlie would _definitely_ mind but he forced out a halfhearted smile and nodded. “Of course, you can come with us, Edward. No one would mind.”

“I wish, but I can’t. Esme wants everyone to be present at thanksgiving dinner. In her opinion Thanksgiving dinner is strictly a family affair.”

_Family affair? I thought I was also a part of his family._

“Of course, you would want to spend Thanksgiving with your family.” I smiled halfheartedly. “I’ll start the dinner.” I got up and headed to the kitchen without looking at Charlie or Edward. I focused on the dinner, fighting the tears.  

After few minutes two cold hands snaked around my waist and turned me around. He ducked his head so that his eyes were on the same level with mine.

“I’m being like my father, aren’t I? I’m leaving you alone.” He said in a troubled voice.

“I thought I was a part of your family.”  

“You _are_ my family. You are everything.” He said earnestly.

“It was not enough to change anything, though. They are your first priority.” I asked, my voice not hiding an ounce of the hurt I felt.

“No,” He murmured. “You are my first priority. I can’t come with you, not because of the family thing – that was only an excuse for Charlie’s benefit.”

“Then why?”

“It’s complicated.”

“I think I can keep up.”

He pursed his lips, deliberating whether he should tell me or not. “I have some errand to run.” I couldn’t tell if it was an excuse or not.

“What errand?” I was skeptical.

“That is a part of the secret.”

“Oh.” I muttered. “Can’t it wait?”

He shook his head sadly.

 

  **-MF &LE-**

Edward was with the Cullens, doing god knows what and Charlie was with his second wife, his work. I had already called mom to wish her a happy thanksgiving. She was enjoying her trip with Phil. After everything I put her through she deserved a vacation. So, in Thanksgiving morning I found myself alone watching news in Charlie’s living room.

I was trying not to cry for the umpteenth today, when the bell rang.

“Coming.” I muttered weakly and dragged myself to the door.

He was the last person I expected to see. He was also the very person I wanted to see.

“Edward?!” I asked in surprise. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you have some errand to run?”

“I am leaving in the evening. So, we can spend the whole day together.”

“Leaving?” I asked with dread.   

“I’m going to be out of town for a couple of days.”

I sighed in relief. “To run this secret errand?” I guessed.

“Yes.” He said. “Are you going to let me inside or ask all the questions here at the doorway?”

“Sorry. Come in.”

He walked into the house carrying few bags with him.

“What are these?” I asked, pointing to the bags.

“Groceries for the feast.”

“Feast?”

“Thanksgiving feast, what else? I’m not going to be here for dinner. So why not celebrate thanksgiving over lunch?” He suggested.

I smiled. “Sure.”

 

We spent morning preparing our meal. He had even brought a turkey. The pumpkin pie and casseroles looked delicious and made my stomach grumble. A pale hand swatted my hand away as I reached for one piece.

“Hey!” I complained.

“You are not touching anything before you took a shower, Young Lady.” He reprimanded in the voice Aunt Elizabeth always used for him.

“Yes, _Mom._ ” I said giggling.

“Seriously, go get dressed. I’ll take care of the casserole. No offense, but you  kinda stink.” He mockingly pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger.

I elbowed him – probably gave myself a bruise.

“I’m not sure if I should trust you with the pumpkin pie. Not after last Thanksgiving.” I teased.

“I will not to touch the pie.” He played along.

“Promise?”

“Scout honor.” His face was a mask of mocking serenity.

“You weren’t a boy scout.”

“Some trust please, Isa.”

“Kay.” I giggled again. I headed out of the kitchen but he stopped me.   

“Wait a moment, I have something for you.” He handed me the unopened bag.

It was a dress. “It’s for me?”

“No, I like to wear dresses every now and then.” He said sarcastically.  

I rolled my eyes. “Thank you.”

I took a long thorough shower and walked to my room wrapped in a towel. I took the dress out of the bag to admire it. The teal colored satin dress was actually beautiful. The cap sleeved bodice had a lace overlay and it featured a boat neckline in the front while in the back it was cut into a V-neckline. The box-pleated satin skirt had an A-line silhouette which ended just above the knee and the dress was finished with a satin waistband around the natural waist.

I quickly get dressed – pairing the dress with a pair of simple drop earring and silver colored dressy sandals with low heels. I didn’t do anything drastic with hair and make-up.

He was waiting for me at the bottom of stairs. When I reached him, he raised his hand and tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. As he moved his finger, his touch felt like a caress on my earlobe, making me blush like a red tomato.

“You look stunning, Isa.” He whispered, as if talking aloud would break a spell.

My cheeks grew hotter. “Thank you. And thank you for the dress once again. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome. But I can’t take credit for the dress. The right belongs to Alice.”

I was shocked. “Alice? Why? I thought Cullens don’t like me.”

“That’s not exactly true.” He disagreed. “They don’t have anything against you. They are just worried.”

“But why Alice bought me a dress?” I asked.

“Alice was the most…supportive. Also because she lives to shop. She absolutely loves – to put it mildly – getting dressed and dressing up others.”  

So Alice was supportive of our relationship. I took the new information in.

He offered me his arm and asked, “Shall we, Isa?”

I took his arm and let him led me to the dining table. When I walked in, I almost didn’t recognize Charlie’s old dining table. Edward had organized the table beautifully. He held out the chair for me.      

“Wow!” I whispered in awe. “I feel like we are on a date.”

He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile. “Well, we can count it as a date. A thanksgiving date.” He suggested while pouring some soda in my glass.

“I would like that.” I murmured shyly.

He smiled and took his seat next to me. “Ladies first, Isa.”

I took his hand in mine – trying to convey just how much grateful I was to have him with me. “I’m thankful for the second chance God or fate or whatever out there has given me to be with you.”  

He slightly tightened his hold on my hand and said. “I’m thankful that I have such an amazing woman in my life who loves me so much.”   

After that, the turkey was curved and soon, we were laughing and eating, like one happy family.

**-MF &LE-**

I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling as I remembered the rest of day I had spent with Edward. After the lunch we lied on my bed and talk about anything and everything or just lie there as Edward hummed my lullaby, until we heard the tiers of Charlie’s cruiser screeching in the driveway. When Charlie was in his room getting ready Edward pulled me into a tight hug and left the house muttering ‘Be Safe’, but not before placing a quick kiss on my forehead.

“Bella, we are here.” Charlie’s voice brought me back to the present.

We were in front of a small red house. The house was vaguely familiar, a small wooden place with narrow windows, and the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny bran. Black’s house. “Charlie!” A man about Charlie’s age called when we got out of the cruiser.

 “Harry.” Charlie nodded to the man and slapped on his back.  

“You finally decided to show up?” The man, Harry, teased. 

“Sorry,” Charlie said apologetically. “Busy day at the station.”

“Busy day? I didn’t know Forks’s crime rate has increased.” Harry was stunned. Couldn’t blame him though, I was surprised myself.

“No, not crime rate. But foolishness definitely did.” Charlie said grimacing.

“What happened? It sounds like a good story.” Harry asked with obvious excitement.

“Mrs. Robinson this afternoon came to station to complain that someone stole her engagement ring – creating quite a scene how police are growing their bellies while thieves are walking out in open.” Charlie grumbled.

“Really?” Harry chuckled.  

“Yeah. We spent the whole afternoon and evening searching her ring only to find out that she has added her engagement ring in her pie stuffing.”

“No way!” Harry burst out into laughing. I bite my lip to keep from laughing but giggles left me.     

Harry noticed my presence for the first time and smiled. “You must be Isabella.”

“It’s Bella.” I smiled a tiny smile and looked at Charlie questioningly.

“He is my friend Harry Clearwater.” Charlie introduced.   

“Hello, Mr. Clearwater.”   

“Call me Harry. I see you have grown into a beautiful young lady. The last time I saw you were only seven.”

I flushed in embarrassment.

“Let’s go inside.” Charlie suggested.

The tiny living room was packed with Quileutes: one man was in wheelchair who must have been Billy, Two boys who seemed to be few years younger than me and a girl.   

“Charlie is here.” Harry informed the others. “And his daughter is also with him.”  

Every head turned toward us.

“Hi.” I waved shyly.

“Hello, Isabella.” Billy said pleasantly. “You look so grown up now.”

Why did everyone keep saying that? Of course I had grown over the years. Who _doesn’t?_

“What are you watching?” Charlie asked sitting in front of the TV. And then all three men forget about everything and glued their eyes to TV.

That was what they do for Thanksgiving celebration? Watch TV?

“Hi, I’m Jacob Black.” One of the boys held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Jacob.” I shook his hand. He held my hand longer than necessary glancing up at me.

It was like the first day of school all over again. “My hand.” I sighed.  

“Sorry.” He muttered and let go off my hand but kept staring me.

I looked at the other kids to avoid his stare. The girl looked to around 19 or 20. She was staring out the window with an unreadable expression. The other boy looked to be 13 or 14. He was also looking at me, but not with interest like this boy. He looked just curious.

“I’m Seth.” He introduced himself. He was friendly, but not overly.

“Hi.” I waved and looked at the girl.

“That’s my sister Leah.”

“Is she alright?”

I watched as the smile vanished from his face. “Kind of.”

“Dinner is ready” A woman called from the kitchen.

Everyone soon gathered around the small table and said what they were thankful for, except Leah who was thankful for ‘Nothing’. Soon it was my turn.

“I’m thankful for each and every person who was a part of my life.” I said tracing the locket through my blouse.

They all started to eat. But I was distracted by the boy Jacob, who somehow managed to seat next to me. He was shoving food into his mouth in a fast rate. It was disgusting to watch.  

Suddenly, my phone started to ring.

“Excuse me.” I muttered and walked into the living to answer the phone.

 _“Isa where are you? Are you okay?”_ Edward’s frantic voice asked from the other end of the phone.

“I’m at the Blacks in the La Push. And I’m fine. What’s wrong? You sound worried.”

 _“Who is with you?”_ he asked ignoring my questions.

“The Clearwaters and the Blacks.” I answered.

_“What are you doing?”_

“Dinner.”

“ _What are you planning to do?”_ he asked. He was so weird.

“Going home and sleep.”

 _“When are you coming back?”_ He asked after few moment of silence. 

“I don’t know, before midnight probably.” I replied, getting more confused.

 He sighed in relief. “ _Okay.”_ Now _he_ sounded confused.

“What’s going on? Why the Spanish Inquisition?”

 _“Nothing. I was just worried for you_.” he said.

“I’m fine Edward.”

_“I know that now. Call me if something happen though.”_

_“Um, okay.”_

_“I love you.”_

“I love you, too.”

_“I know. G’night.”_

“G’night.”    

“Who was that?” Charlie asked.

“Edward.”

“Why didn’t he just come here?” he murmured sarcastically.

“You know, Cullens like to spend Thanksgiving together.” I reminded him.  

“Cullens?!” Billy asked. He looked horrified.

“Yes. Edward Cullen is my friend.” I answered, confused.

“Charlie, how could you let Bella to be friend with a _Cullen_?” Harry said the word ‘ _Cullen’_ like it was a dirty word.

I opened my mouth to defend Edward. But Charlie beat me to it. 

“I thought we agree to disagree. Dr. Cullen is a great surgeon and even a greater man. We should be thankful that he decided to work in our small town instead of some big hospital in a city.” He continued, getting louder. “And all the adopted kids are well behaved. I have seen the boy Edward many times and he is nothing but perfectly polite. I’ll always be in debt with him and Dr. Cullen for saving my daughter. And their daughter, Alice, is an angel – the way she was concerned for Bella when she was in the hospital even though she was a stranger!”

This was the longest speech I had ever heard from Charlie. So he must have really felt that way about the Cullens. I was astounded.

“Charlie, that was just an act – a lure.” Billy spoke up. “If they are showing so much interest in Bella, then we should be careful.”

“We are not talking about this. If you don’t stop this non-sense right now, Bella and I are leaving.” Charlie threatened.

Harry and Billy frowned.

“I think you all should eat, the dinner is getting cold.” Mrs. Sue Clearwater reminded, to break the ice.

However I wasn’t hungry anymore. The way Billy and Harry spoke it sounded like they knew Cullens secret. No one in the table looked surprised by this argument, so they all were aware of this.

I was still trying process this when my eyes fall on Jacob. He grinned through his mouthful, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that Jacob was inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.

 

**-MF &LE-**

After the dinner we kids volunteer to do the dishes and clean the table, while the adults talk in the living room. During that time I made sure to talk with Jacob as much as I could. It wasn’t difficult to make a conversation with him. He chatted happily only needing slight nudge from me.   

"Do you want to go on a walk? I think I need some fresh air." I asked Jacob, once we finished our chores.

“Sure” He jumped with enough enthusiasm for both of us.

We walked out of the house. Charlie was too busy with the TV to care. The temperature here had drooped already. I pulled my jacket closer to my body and shoved my hands into my pocket. I was so glad I had changed out of the dress before I left for La Push.

As we walked Jacob continued chattering, pointing out different things while I was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of the Cullens. 

Suddenly Jacob stopped talking and I was worried that he might I wanted to go back. But that was not the case….

“This is my garage.” He said pointing to a shed.

“You build cars?”

He walked into the shed and signaled me to follow.

I was hesitated to be alone with a stranger. Open outside was one thing, but inside a closed space was a total different thing. But I took the risk for Edward.

The garage reminded me of Edward’s garage back at home. An involuntary smile started play on my lips as I remember Edward’s excited face whenever he saw car.

“So I take that you also like cars.” Jacob asked jubilantly.

Shoot! He thought I was impressed by him. I could use it for my advantage, though.

“Yes, I love cars…and speed.” I lied.

“Cool!” His voice was admiring. “Then you will love this.”

I pulled the cover over something. Two motorcycles!

“Wow!” I pretended to be impressed. “Where did you get them?!”

“Marks of Forks. They were going to through this to the garages. How silly of them!” He said disbelievingly.

It made perfect sense to me, though. Those bikes looked like death traps. But I guess boys have different opinion about the vehicles.

“Right, silly.” I humored him. “When you finish with those, will you teach me how to ride one?” I asked to flatter him.

It worked. “Sure.” he replied enthusiastically. Then his face fell as he considered something.

“What is it?” I asked.

He pursed. “Won’t your boyfriend mind if you spend time with me?”

“Boyfriend?” I pretended to be confused.

“Edward Cullen. He is your boyfriend, right?”

“No.” I lied again. “He is just a friend.”

“Oh.” He said looking thrilled again. I felt guilty and almost gave up.

 _Almost_.

“What was that our dads were arguing about the Cullens?” I asked innocently.

“My dad is a superstitious fool.” He looked a little embarrassed. “He thinks Cullens matched the description of The Cold Ones.”

“What is a cold one?” I was truly intrigued now.

“Opps. I’m not supposed to tell anything about this.”

“Oh, come on, I won’t tell anyone. I’m just curious.” I tried to make my smile alluring.

He glanced around, and then jumped into telling me everything about the legends of their ancestors being able to turn into wolves to protect the tribe. Not just to protect the tribe from everyday danger but apparently ‘cold ones’ which were happened to be vampires. During his great-grandfather’s time there was one coven came to their territory, who were civilized. As in they drink animal blood. 

“So where does the Cullens fit into this story.” I tried to keep my voice casual.

“Apparently Cullens were the ones my great-grandfather made a treaty with.” He rolled his eyes.

“So, Cullens were vampires.” I said though I was talking to myself, now.

“Yes, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe, though. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces." He winked at me.  

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

I shivered and turned my head toward the pile car parts, Edward’s normal life.

“You have goose bumps.” He laughed.

“You are a good story teller. I complemented him.

“Thanks.” He laughed again. “Don’t tell anyone about this though.”

“I won’t. I’ll take this to my grave.” _For my Edward._

“Bella!” We both turned as we heard Charlie.

“I guess, I have to go now.” I felt guilty, knowing I had used him.

“Yeah.” He muttered reluctantly. “I wish you could stay longer.”

I smiled weakly. “Goodbye, Jacob.”

Charlie was waving everyone goodbye. I quickly said my goodbyes and got inside the car. I laid my head on the seat and tried not to think.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> This isn’t going to be last time Jacob will show up and he is going to a problem. But Bella isn’t going to fall for him.
> 
> The conversation in the beginning was from Eclipse.
> 
> I repeat NO LOVE TRIANGLES.
> 
> Review and let me know how you think of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.         
>  


End file.
